


Still the One

by dandelionfairies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Cheating, Post-Divorce, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Harry was 15 when he met Louis, 17 when they made love for the first time, 19 when they got engaged and married. One would think he has a perfect life, right? It’s what he thought.He was 21 when he learned that Louis had an affair. It was only one time. That’s what Louis had told him. Harry tried to forgive him. He tried to move on from that horrible moment, but he couldn’t. It was his 22nd birthday when he signed the divorce papers, leaving England behind.After finding himself living in a small town in Nebraska, Harry learns to live on his own. He becomes a preschool teacher at the local school and spends his free time continuing his own painting. He’s even been lucky enough to sell a few pieces.He’s 25 when his life is turned upside down once again by the single father who has moved into the house on the property he just happens to park his trailer.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd Round of the One Direction Big Bang. Was thrilled to be able to be a part of this!
> 
> Shout out to [bitter-leaf](https://tumblr.com/bitter-leaf) for the wonderful moodboard!
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/YWxMRMH)  
> 

Harry is sitting on his deck, finally finding inspiration to paint, when he sees a familiar truck pulling up in front of his trailer. It’s not often when the older man comes out here. When he does, there’s always a reason. There’s never been an instance that Charles has dropped by for no reason. He sets his brush down on the edge of his easel before standing up to greet the owner of the property his trailer sits on.

“Evening, Harry,” Charles says as he approaches.

“Evening,” Harry says. He shakes the man’s hand. “Did I forget to pay the rent?”

Charles laughs softly. “Of course not. I had to stop up at the house and figured it was a good time to come talk to you.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Well come on up. Want a beer or anything?”

“No, I can’t stay. Helen is expecting me home. Thank you, though. I just wanted to stop by to let you know that the new renter will be moving in starting tomorrow. It’s a young man, probably about your age, and his young daughter. Just wanted to let you know so you don’t think anything crazy is going on up there.”

Harry nods. “Appreciate that. Does he know about me?”

“Of course. He was worried for a moment because of his daughter. But I assured him that you are a good man. If any issues do arise, just let me know. I don’t think there will be. Who knows, maybe you two will have something in common. You’re both from England, so there’s that already.”

Harry grins. “You never know.”

After talking for another few minutes, Charles returns to his tuck. Harry waves as he pulls away before he sits back down in front of his painting. His mind wanders to the new renter. Anyone has to be better than the last tenants. He remembers walking into the house with Charles to help him clean up after he’d kicked the two women out. To say they trashed the place is definitely an understatement. He’d offered to help Charles throughout the entire process of the cleanup. Of course, Charles wouldn’t hear of it. When he saw just how bad the house was, he told Harry that he could never ask him to help. Charles ended up hiring a professional cleaning crew, which Harry made sure to help with the cost. 

Harry leans back in his chair and looks toward the main house. He’d definitely gotten lucky when he moved here. He didn’t have much. After his life had been turned upside down in a matter of moments, Harry dropped everything and moved across the ocean. How he ended up in Paradise Creek, Nebraska he’ll never know. When he first landed in the states, he decided he wanted to explore. So that’s what he did. After a week on the road, he found himself in a small town in the middle of nowhere. He doesn’t know what it was about the place, but the moment he drove into town he knew this was where he belonged.

Paradise Creek, Nebraska. 

His family had actually laughed when he told them where he dropped roots. Gemma was the first to visit and immediately understood Harry’s love for the place. Anne came the following month. She had tried to talk Harry into moving home again. Not because she didn’t like Paradise Creek. No, she simply missed her baby boy being closer. Ultimately, she knew she couldn’t talk him into leaving. 

It’s been just over three years since he’d left. It took a while, but he’s finally learned how to be on his own. He never had to learn before this. He had Anne growing up. He was married at nineteen, having lived with his boyfriend, and later husband, since the summer after he graduated. He was twenty-two when he had to learn how to live on his own.

This was never his plan. This was never something he had even thought about. Who thinks about moving across the world to a small town in Nebraska? 

Harry grabs his phone from the table beside him when it signals a new message. He’s surprised to see that it’s a text message from his sister, which means she’s out tonight. He smiles at the picture that comes through before reading the message sent with.

_ Missing you, baby brother. _

Harry sends a quick message back to her.  **_Miss you too big sis. Be safe._ **

_ I will! _

He laughs at the kissy-face emoji she sends. He needs to see his family again. He’ll have to make sure to look at his bank account to see if he can make a trip any time soon. Tomorrow he’ll just have to make a video call home so he can at least see Anne and Gemma.

* * *

  
  
When Harry steps out onto his deck the next morning, he sees a truck parked outside of the main house. He hadn’t expected to see anyone here this early. Of course, it doesn’t look like anyone is actually working yet. After he finishes his morning tea, he makes his way back into his trailer to finish getting ready for the day.

Cookies! He can bake cookies to take up to the main house. Charles said it was a man and his young daughter. How young? He’ll have to see if he can catch a glimpse of them throughout the day. Though, he doesn’t want to seem like a creep. It’s a good thing he actually has things to do today. It means less time he can actually act like a creep.

The next time Harry steps outside, he actually sees people at the main house, along with other cars. He closes the door to his trailer before walking off the deck and to his car. He can’t help but continue to glance at the house as he drives down the driveway. Unfortunately, everyone seems to be inside now. Harry hates himself for being disappointed in that fact, but he’s curious as to who’s moving in. Especially knowing that they’re from England. He has to wonder where in England they’re from. 

When Harry returns a few hours later, the truck is gone. All the other cars are still parked around the area, however. He pulls to a stop in his normal spot before climbing out and popping the trunk. He can hear a commotion from the house. Glancing back, he has to frown a little. He doesn’t know what it is about the way it sounds that brings him back to a small flat in London. Maybe it’s the way the banter is going. There’s a familiarity about it. He grabs a few of his bags and heads inside. 

It doesn’t take him long to have the cookies baking in the oven. While he waits, he moves back out to the deck to work on his painting again. He wonders what he’ll do with this one. He frowns a little at the thought. Maybe he’ll go and talk to the art gallery again. They seemed interested. No, he can’t do that. His paintings aren’t that good.

Harry decides to wait to bring the cookies up to the main house tomorrow. He doesn’t want to overwhelm the new renters by barging in the first night. He may even wait a couple of days. Sure, he may have to bake a fresh batch of cookies, but he knows Nick would eat these. He smiles at the thought of his friend. In fact…

_ Nick! I have cookies. And I’m starting your painting tomorrow. _

**_Great! I guess I’ll be there tomorrow._ **

Harry grins. He knew he could count on Nick. It works out well too. They haven’t hung out in a while. Since Nick had started seeing Ben, they haven’t seen much of each other. Harry understood, though. He’s happy for Nick.

_ Good… I miss your face. _

He lets out a loud laugh at the picture Nick sends him. He sets his phone to the side. It’s then he sees a car pulling up to the main house. It had been one that had been there earlier. Could this be the man who’s moved in? His question is answered quickly when it’s a woman who climbs from the car. He frowns a little as he watches her move toward the door. There’s something very familiar about the walk. It’s a walk he had seen…

“Get a grip, Styles,” Harry mutters. He stands up and makes his way over to the storage bin to grab a new canvas. He can get started on Nick’s painting now. Maybe it’ll get his mind off the new renters.

* * *

  
  


Harry is finishing up his dishes when he hears a car horn honk. He grabs his towel to dry his hands before he makes his way to his door. He couldn’t tell where the noise had come from. He smiles when he sees Nick approaching the deck.

“Where are my cookies?” Nick asks as he steps up.

Harry snorts out a laugh as he hugs his friend. “You’ll get them.” He watches as Nick turns his attention to the noise that’s coming from the main house.

“New neighbors?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “Haven’t met them yet.” He isn’t surprised by the look Nick gives him. “I made them the cookies and then I thought I was moving too fast. They just moved in.”

“So I’m getting the cookies you made for someone else?” Nick shakes his head. “You hurt me, Styles.” He hits the man’s stomach lightly. “Everything okay? You look like you have something on your mind.” 

Harry shrugs. “I guess I do.” He sighs. “There was a woman over there yesterday. I didn’t get a good look at her, but I did see her walking. She…” He runs a hand through his hair, knowing how ridiculous he’s going to sound. “Forget it, it’s dumb.”

“Harry, tell me.”

“If I didn’t know better I would swear it’s my sister-in-law. Well… ex-sister-in-law.”

“You sure it’s not?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Charles said it was a man and his daughter moving in.”

“Don’t hit me for this question. Could it be…?”

“No.” Harry doesn’t need Nick to finish the question to know he’s talking about his ex-husband. Ex-husband… he never imagined he’d be divorced at twenty-five. 

“Sorry, Harry.”

“No, it’s fine.” He smiles at Nick. “Really, it’s fine.” He gestures toward the door. “Come on in and have some cookies.”

“You spoil me.” Nick squeezes Harry’s shoulder as they walk inside. “Have you started the painting?”

“I started yesterday.” He holds the plate of cookies out to Nick. “All yours, Nick.” He leans against the counter as he watches his friend dig in for a cookie. “You’re insane.”

“You’re a great baker. You’re a great cook. I hate you.”

He laughs softly. “I’m aware.”

“You seem… I don’t know… are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shrugs. Is he though? Even before seeing the woman at the main house, he’s been feeling off. He’s found himself thinking about the last few years. How his life was turned upside down in one little sentence. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lying. Harry, what’s going on?” Nick frowns. “Come on. Talk to me. Did something happen?”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “I’ve just been… I don’t know… doing a lot of thinking lately.”

“About?” Nick sets the plate aside. “You movin’ back to Holmes Chapel?”

“No.” He smiles a little when that’s the first thing Nick thinks of. “Of course not. As much as I do miss being close to my family, but it’s not home anymore. This is. Just…” He sighs. “September is right around the corner.”

“Considering the fact that we’ll be back at school soon, I know.” Nick shrugs. “What does September mean?”

“September 28th.”

“You’re not making…” Nick stops at that. It quickly hits him as to what Harry is talking about. It had been about six months after they met when Harry finally opened up about everything. “Oh.”

“It’s just hitting me differently this year.”

Nick nods. “Listen, why don’t you come out with me tonight? Get your mind off of everything?”

“I don’t know. I’m not really in the partying mood.”

“At least come out to dinner with me. We’ll even go to that seafood place you love so much. Or that Mexican place.”

Harry sighs. He knows he needs to agree. Nick won’t leave him alone until he does. Besides, it has been a while since they’ve actually gone out. He could definitely use a distraction. “Let’s do dinner,” he finally says. “And then we’ll take it from there?”

“I can get behind that.” Nick grabs the plate of cookies again. “I want to see my painting.” He walks back outside.

Harry rolls his eyes but can’t help but laugh softly. “There isn’t much to it right now.” He follows Nick outside, watching as his friend lifts the canvas. “I just started it yesterday.”

Nick waves him off. “And I can already tell it’s going to be brilliant.”

“Hmm… if you say so.” 

“I do.” He turns back toward Harry after setting the canvas down again. “Now, I have to go.”

“Take the cookies and run. I see how it is.”

“I’ll see you tonight. I’ll pick you up at six for dinner.” He kisses Harry’s cheek. “Be ready.”

“I will.”

* * *

  
  
Harry takes one last look in the mirror before closing the bathroom door and walking back to the bedroom to grab his shoes. As he sits down on the couch, he hears a car pull up. He smiles when the car horn honks just as quickly, knowing that it’s Nick. He stands up once again after tying his shoes. He takes one last look around to make sure that he has everything before walking out of the trailer. He closes the door and walks over to Nick’s car.

“Mexican or seafood?” Nick asks as he pulls back down the long driveway.

“Surprise me,” Harry answers. “I’m honestly just glad to be out.”

“That’s great to hear.” Nick smiles. “Did you see the neighbors at all?”

“No. Wasn’t really paying attention though.”

“That’s unlike you. You’re the welcome wagon.”

Harry shrugs. “I know. Just not feeling myself lately. This night is much needed. I hate this feeling.” He looks down at his hands where there’s another noticeable ring missing. He drags his thumb over the bare skin and sighs. “I think I want to start dating again.” He looks over at Nick quickly when the man swerves. “What?”

“I’m sorry, you just… You want to start dating again? I know we’ve only known each other for a few years, but I never thought I’d see the day.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I haven’t been out since the divorce. He was the only person I was ever with.”

“Wait, seriously? That wasn’t a joke?”

“No! I met him when I was fifteen.”

“Wow.”

“So I think it’s time I actually get out there.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“And Nick, please don’t try to set me up with anyone. I want to do this on my own.”

“I will try my best.”

Harry climbs out of the car a short while later, smiling over at Nick as they make their way into the restaurant. “You better buy me a margarita.”

“Obviously,” Nick says with a laugh.

Harry sits down across from Nick and takes the menu from the host. “Thank you,” he says with a smile. He looks at Nick then. “What do you have going on after this?”

“Get together at Joe’s. Games and drinks probably stupid talk.”

Harry nods. “I might go. I make no promises.”

“If you do go, we can leave whenever you want.”

Harry can’t remember the last time he’s laughed so much. Probably the last time he went out with Nick. Which was when? He frowns a little at the thought. He honestly can’t remember when he went out last. It doesn’t matter, though. He’s out now. And he’s having fun. 

“Harry,” Nick says, his tone changing.

“Oh no,” Harry mutters. “What?”

“I just… I want to ask you something and I don’t want you to be mad.” Nick shrugs. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. It’s just something I noticed when we sat down.”

“Okay?” He watches his friend closely. “What is it?” He frowns again when Nick reaches across the table and lifts his hand. “Nick…”

“You’re missing a ring. Why?”

Harry should have known that Nick would realize. He lets out a heavy breath. “It was time.”

“Meaning?”

“He gave it to me. I had switched out all the other rings that had anything to do with him. But that one… it was the first one he gave me. He gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday. Enough about him, though. Let’s get another drink.”

* * *

Harry isn’t sure how long they’re at Joe’s when he decides he’s ready to head home. While he’s glad he came out, he knows he’s reached his limit for now. He stands up and walks over to where Nick is sitting.

“Hey,” Nick says with a smile. “Having fun?”

“I am,” Harry says as he nods. “But… I’m going to head out.”

“I’ll drive you.”

He waves Nick off. “I’ll walk. It’s not that far.”

“No. You’ve had way too much to drink. I am not letting you walk home.”

“I’m fine.”

Nick watches as Harry stumbles a little as he reaches for his shoes. “I can see that. I’m still driving you home.”

Harry looks over at Nick when they pull to a stop in front of his trailer. “Thanks for tonight,” he says.

“You’re welcome. You good? Need help getting inside?”

“No, I’m fine. I haven’t had that much to drink.” He leans over and kisses Nick’s cheek. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

As he climbs out of the car, he sees a figure step out of the main house. It’s definitely a male, but that’s all Harry can tell. That and the flame from the lighter lighting the cigarette. He shuts the car door, not too surprised to see the man glance over. He turns away and makes his way up the few steps. He gives Nick one last wave before he walks into his trailer. He unhooks the screen door so he can get more fresh air tonight.

It doesn’t take him long to get changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. He’s about to crawl into bed when he hears someone walking up onto the deck. He frowns as he walks over.

“You forgot your phone,” Nick says as he approaches the door.

Harry groans as he opens the door. “Of course I did.” He takes the phone and smiles. “How far did you get before you realized?”

“Down the street. It went off, so I figured it out then.”

“Hmm…” Harry lights up the screen to see a new text message from Joe. “Joe’s just checking to make sure you got me home.”

“Good. Now go to bed.” Nick leans in, giving Harry a quick hug. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He waves as Nick walks back to his car. 

He’s just about to turn and head back inside after Nick drives away again when he sees someone step out of the main house once again. He frowns a little as he watches the same man from a few minutes ago light another cigarette. Is it normal for him to chain smoke? Or he could have been interrupted. Of course, it could just be the stress of the move. Harry sighs.

“It’s none of your business, Styles,” he mutters. He stumbles back inside and falls into bed.

* * *

  
  
When Harry wakes up, he’s surprised he doesn’t have any kind of hangover. Outside of a dry mouth and a very faint headache, he’s fine. After taking a quick shower and dressing for the day, he decides it’ll also be the day to meet his neighbors. It doesn’t take him long to have the cookies baking. Instead of heading out to the deck to paint, he decides to sit at the table to get a head start on some of his lesson plans. He knows people laugh at him for being so prepared.

_ “You teach preschool, why do you need lesson plans?” _

That’s the question he hates the most. Yes, he teaches preschool, but he’s still teaching. Not having any kind of plan would cause chaos. He’s gotten feedback from parents and they all love how he handles his students. Even outside of school, he’s heard parents talking about him. He remembers after his first year here a parent of a student he didn’t have talking about how he was with the kids. 

Teaching had always been his dream. From a young age, he’d known it was his calling. He was in his last semester of school when he moved. Ran… he frowns a little. What would he call what he’d done? He supposes it had started out as running away, but he also found himself. He’d been able to finish his degree over the summer and actually managed to get an assisting teaching job in the classroom that he’s now head of.

_ “Mr. Harry is so good with the kids. He knows every little thing about each of the students.” _

Of course, it helps that he works in a small town with a small school. It means there are a limited amount of students in each class. It definitely makes things easier this way.

Harry sets the cookies out to cool off a short time later. He smiles as he sits down once again. He’s looking forward to meeting his neighbors. He just hopes they won’t have an issue with him living on the property too. He knows that Charles had talked to them about it, but that doesn’t mean they’re actually okay with it.

After lunch, he plates the batch of cookies and covers plastic wrap over them. He slips into his shoes before he makes his way to the main house. He knocks on the backdoor and steps back to wait. He has to smile a little when he hears movement inside. He shifts again when the door is pulled open. The sight before him causes his smile to fade and nearly drop the plate.

“No,” he whispers. He clears his throat, trying to will himself not to completely lose it right now.

“Lottie, who’s at that…” 

Harry’s eyes widen at the sound of the very familiar voice coming up behind the blonde woman. His heart drops when he sees him step into view.

“Harry…”

“Hi,” Harry finally manages to say. “Um…” He lifts the plate. “Cookies. I made you cookies. To welcome you.” He thrusts the plate forward, thankful Lottie takes them right away. Without another word, he turns and practically runs back to his trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sits down on the couch in the hotel room and lets out a heavy sigh. He’s not sure how this move even came to be. Who in their right mind picks up their entire life in Manchester to move to Paradise Creek, Nebraska? He has to laugh at the thought. He did. He packed up everything he could to make the move across the ocean to the middle of nowhere.

As he looks over toward the rollaway bed, he knows it’s all worth it. He needed to start over. He needed them to start over. He smiles at the way his daughter is sprawled out on the bed. She definitely takes after him that way.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Lottie asks as she joins him on the couch.

Louis shrugs. “Am I crazy for doing this?” He looks at his sister. “Honestly, this is insane, right?”

“Well, I wasn’t completely shocked when you told me you were moving. I knew you’d been putting out feelers at other places. It was only a matter of time before someone picked you up. I wasn’t even too shocked when you told me you were moving to the United States. Middle of nowhere Nebraska is what threw me.” She smiles at him. “But I don’t think you’re crazy. It was time for a change. It’s been obvious for a while, Louis. I know how happy you’ve been with Clara, but I could also see how torn up you still were. Getting away will help.”

He nods. “I hope so.” He runs a hand through his hair as he looks over to watch his daughter. “I just hope she’ll be okay with this move. I must be crazy, taking her away from everything she knows.”

“You took yourself away from everything you know too.” Lottie hits Louis’ arm lightly. “Louis, this is good for both of you. You know that.”

“I know. Just keep reminding me, will you?” He smiles at the look his sister gives him. “Thank you for coming out to help us get settled.”

“You’re welcome. I’m happy to help out.”

“Offer still stands if you decide you want a change. Course, I would love it if all of you would move out here.”

“You know that can’t happen.”

“I know.” Louis smiles sadly. “Maybe this was a bad idea. How can I leave my family?”

“Louis, we are not having this conversation again. You need a change. This is the change you need.” She reaches over and squeezes his arm. “We’ll miss you, but we understand.”

“Ernest and Doris…”

“We’ll make sure they know that you still love them. And it’s not like we won’t talk.”

Louis nods. “We should probably get some sleep. It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait to actually see this place.” She leans over and kisses Louis’ cheek. “This is going to be good. I can feel it.”

Louis snorts. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

* * *

  
  
Louis climbs out of the car, laughing at the excited sound Lottie makes. He’s not entirely sure how to even describe it. He walks around to open the back door to help Clara out. “Welcome home, Bug.” He smiles as Clara scrambles out of her seat.

“Wow,” she squeals. “Daddy, is this ours?”

“It is.” He looks over at Lottie to see the look on her face change. “What? What’s wrong?”

Lottie turns toward her brother. “What’s that?” she asks, gesturing behind her to where the trailer is. “Is that yours too?”

“No. As you can see, there’s another car there. Someone lives there.”

“Louis…”

“I’ve already gone through the worrying stage, Lot. Charles assured me that the young man who lives there is a good one. Sounds like the entire town loves this guy. I don’t know. But Charles assured me that there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Okay. Clara, let’s go see the house!”

Louis smiles as he watches them walk inside. He takes a look over toward the trailer. Whoever lives there has definitely taken care of the place. He can’t help but notice the easel sitting on the deck. He smiles a little. An artist. His smile fades as he thinks about another artist. One he shouldn’t be thinking about. One he doesn’t deserve to think about. He only has himself to blame for that. It doesn’t hurt any less, however. He finally makes his way into the house.

“Daddy!” Clara exclaims.

Louis lifts his young daughter up, kissing her cheek repeatedly. “You like it?”

“Yes!”

Lottie smiles at her brother. “It’s cute,” she says. “Not a thing like your place back in Manchester. But that’s good. And this is very you. When are the movers coming to unload?”

“They should be here any minute. Come on, bug, let’s go see your room.” He sets Clara down once again, laughing when she immediately starts running toward the bedrooms. He waits for Lottie to walk ahead of him before he follows them. “Well? What do you think?”

“Mine?” Clara asks with wide eyes.

“It’s yours.” Louis smiles at her gleeful squeal. He looks at Lottie. “Liam and Niall should be here shortly too.”

“Good. I’ll get to smack them for saying you’re insane.”

“You know they mean well. They may have said I’m insane, but they followed, yeah?”

Lottie nods. “I know. Doesn’t mean I won’t smack them.” She nudges Louis. “It’s not like we can’t visit. Besides, this new job you accepted seems to be the perfect timing. Not sure I’ve seen you smile like this in a while. Outside of Clara, I mean.”

Louis knows she’s right. He hasn’t had a reason to smile outside of his daughter over the last few years. Once again, he knows he only has himself to blame. “I know.” He shrugs a little. “Haven’t had a reason.”

“Have you…?”   
  


“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Lottie raises an eyebrow at him.

“Does it involve him?” He watches her nod slowly. “Then the answer is no. It will always be no.” He glances behind him when a horn honks. “That would be Liam and Niall.” He walks out before Lottie can say anything else. While he doesn’t know exactly what she was going to ask, he can narrow it down. 

_ Have you tried to find him? _ Or.  _ Have you thought about finding him? _

No, the answer is always no. Not because he doesn’t want to find him. He can’t want to find him. He doesn’t deserve to.

Louis smiles when he sees his two best friends approaching the door. “It’s about time,” he calls out.

“Tommo, what the hell is this?” Liam asks. He jogs over and wraps Louis in a tight hug. “When you said middle of nowhere, I didn’t think you were this serious.”

Louis laughs softly. “Give it a chance. I like it. I liked it the moment I arrived.” He turns and hugs Niall. “I’m glad you guys could make it, though. Means a lot for you to be here.”

“Of course,” Niall says. 

“Like we wouldn’t have come,” Liam responds. 

It doesn’t take too long for the movers to pull everything from the truck and put them in their respective rooms. From there, Louis, Liam, and Niall move the furniture around each room. Louis is thankful to have not only them helping, but Lottie here to keep an eye on Clara. He doesn’t know how he’d actually get anything done today if it weren’t for them.

Louis smiles as he watches Liam plop down on the couch after they finally finish. “Don’t ruin my couch,” he says. He laughs when Liam simply flips him off. “Stop stealing my things.” He kicks Liam’s leg gently as he passes. He makes his way to Clara’s bedroom, leaning against the doorjamb.

“Daddy,” Clara says with a bright smile. “My room!”

Louis smiles at his daughter. “It is your room,” he responds. “And I see Auntie Lottie is helping you set it up.”

“Hope you don’t mind,” Lottie says.

“Lottie, get serious. Of course I don’t mind.” He gestures behind him. “I think we should think about food before those two pass out.”

Lottie laughs softly. “Probably a good idea. I’ll run to the store and find something.”

“I’ll just order…”

“Don’t argue with me, big brother. I’ll get pizza. But we need a few other things here too. So I’ll grab those while I wait for the pizza.”

Louis grins. “Okay. And I promise to be showered before you get back.”

“That would be appreciated. Want me to take Clara?”

“Clara, do you want to go to the store with Auntie Lottie?”

Clara looks up at them as she ponders the question. “No. Room.”

Louis nods. “Okay.” He shrugs as he looks at Lottie. “Guess she likes her room.”

“That’s a good thing.” She kisses his cheek. “This is good, Louis.”

“I know.” He gives her a small smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

  
  
Louis glances out the kitchen window after hearing a car horn to find someone pulling up to the trailer. While he’s tempted to wait to see the owner of the trailer, he has things to do. He turns away and makes his way back to the living room. “I see you two are hard at work,” he says.

Niall lifts the picture frame he has. “Where do you want this?” he asks with a smile.

“Nowhere right now. I have to talk to Charles to see about hanging things. Just don’t break it.”

“Obviously, dumbass.” Niall sets the picture to the side.

Louis plops down on the couch between his two friends and lets out a heavy breath. “This is really happening,” he says.

“Second thoughts already?” Liam asks.

“Not really.” He shrugs. “Just weird. It’s going to be the first time in years that you two aren’t right around the corner. I feel like I’m breaking the band up or something.” He laughs when Liam smacks him.

“Not possible, Tommo.”

After sitting for another couple minutes, Louis stands to start unpacking another box. He’s not sure which part of the moving is worse, packing everything up or unpacking it. At least he didn’t have to worry about the furniture. There was no way he was paying for his old furniture to be shipped over here. New country, new house, new furniture. Louis smiles to himself. New start.

It’s what he’s needed. A new start. Of course, for a long time, he never felt like he deserved it. He had a perfect life. He never imagined his life would turn out like this. He never thought he’d meet the love of his life when he was seventeen, but he did. They were married when Louis was twenty-one and divorced at twenty-four. Divorced… all because he made the biggest mistake of his life. But he can’t even say that anymore. It’s how he has Clara. It’s definitely not the way he wanted to have a child. He never wanted to ruin his marriage. He wanted a family with his husband… ex-husband. 

He remembers the looks on his husband’s face when he admitted what he had done. It’s a look that’ll likely haunt him for the rest of his life. It wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. Louis still isn’t completely sure how he ended up in that position. He’s gay. He’s known he’s gay since he was young. That night, however… Maybe it was the alcohol he’d had that night. It doesn’t really matter what it was. The fact of the matter is, he screwed up. His ex tried to stick it out. They’d gone to counseling, but it didn’t work. Louis wanted it to work. He’s pretty sure his ex wanted it to work. His ex could never look at him the same after his admission.

“Daddy,” Clara says, pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

Louis clears his throat as he looks over at his daughter. “Hey, Bug,” he says. “I didn’t hear you get up from your nap.” He moves to sit down on the couch again.

“You sad?” Clara climbs onto Louis’ lap. She reaches up, wiping the tears from Louis’ cheek.

He hadn’t realized he’d started crying. “I’m not sad. Daddy’s okay.” He leans in and kisses her cheek. “Daddy’s very happy we’re here.”

Clara nods. “Why crying?”

He smiles at her. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Not sad?”

“No, I’m not sad.”

“Good.” She shifts so she can cuddle against Louis.

Louis decides that the unpacking can wait. Right now, he wants to lounge on the couch with his daughter. He shifts, laying back to get comfortable. “I think we’ll like it here. And you’ll make new friends.”

“At school?”

“Yes, at school. Daddy will go this week to work all that out. And I can take you to show you where Daddy’s going to work.”

“With fish still?”

Louis laughs softly. “With fish still.” He loves how Clara talks about his job as if he works hands-on with the aquatic animals. Maybe in her eyes, he does.

Louis follows Liam and Niall outside later that evening. He hates that they have to leave already, but he’s thankful they were able to come out at all. “Thanks for coming out to help,” he says.

“Of course,” Liam says. He turns and hugs the smaller man. “Wish we could stay longer. But work beckons us.”

Louis nods. “I wish you could stay longer too. But another time.” He turns toward Niall to hug him. “What time’s your flight?”

“Six,” Naill answers with a groan. 

Louis laughs softly. “You’ll survive. Have a safe flight. Call me when you get home.”

“Will do. Call us if you need to. I don’t care what time it is.”

Louis waves as Liam and Niall pull away. He lets out a heavy breath as he watches the car disappear from view. Only then does he turn and head back inside. He finds Lottie and Clara sitting in the living room coloring in one of Clara’s books. He sits down on the couch.

“You okay?” Lottie asks as she glances back at Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis answers with a nod. “I’m just glad they were able to come at all.” He tugs Clara’s hair gently. “You need a bath tonight, Bug.”

Clara turns and pouts at him. “Daddy…”

“Not going to work. You didn’t have one last night.”

“You can use my soap,” Lottie whispers loudly.

Louis grins when he sees Clara’s eyes light up. “I’ll go get the water running. You go pick out pajamas.”

“Okay!” She scrambles to her feet before running to her bedroom.

“Green bottle,” Lottie says as she looks at Louis. “You can use it too if you’d like.”

Louis snorts. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.” He tugs her hair, keeping it gentle but still harder than he had with Clara. “And thank you for that.”

After finally getting Clara settled down in bed a short while later, Louis steps out onto the back steps to grab a smoke. He glances over toward the trailer at the sound of a car door closing to see a tall man stumble toward the deck. He sits down on the top step, wondering if this is a regular occurrence. He watches the car pull away only after the tall man is inside the trailer.

“Louis,” Lottie says from behind him. “She’s asking for you.”

Louis puts his cigarette out before standing up and heading back inside. “I thought for sure she’d be asleep.”

“I think she just needs another kiss goodnight.”

Louis walks into his daughter’s room. “Hey, Bug.” He smiles when Clara holds her arms open. He sits down on the edge of her bed so he can lean down to give her another goodnight kiss and hug. “You need to go to sleep.”

“I know,” Clara says as she holds onto Louis. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clara.” He kisses her cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He closes the door partially as he walks out of the room again. “I’m going to go finish my smoke.” As he steps back outside, he sees the same car pulling away again. He raises an eyebrow as he lights his cigarette again. “None of your business, Tomlinson.”

* * *

  
  
Louis sets a box on his bed and pulls it open. The moment he has it open, his heart sinks. Apparently he hadn’t labeled this box correctly. He closes the box quickly and walks over to the closet to shove it up onto one of the shelves. He should really get rid of everything the box holds, but he can’t. He wants to keep something from his time with his husband… ex-husband. He hates thinking of him like that, but it’s the truth. 

He smiles at the sound of Clara’s giggles. It’s a sound he’ll never get tired of hearing. He walks out to the living room. “What’s going on out here?” he asks. He smiles when Lottie and Clara turn toward him and make silly faces. “Is this what you two are doing while I’m unpacking everything?”

“Yes,” Lottie answers. “Not everyone can be as boring as you.”

Louis snorts. “Uh-huh.” He makes his own silly face before he returns to his room. 

He isn’t sure how long he’d been working in his room when he hears a knock on the back door. He’s thankful when he hears Lottie moving around the living room. He frowns a little when he doesn’t hear any sound. He didn’t expect to hear the words said, but he expected to hear something.

He walks out of his bedroom and to the back door. “Lottie, who’s at that…” He stops when he sees who’s standing on the steps.

“Harry…”

“Hi,” Harry says. “Um…” He lifts the plate he’s holding. “Cookies. I made you cookies. To welcome you.” He thrusts the plate forward.

Lottie takes the plate just before Harry turns and walks away. She looks at Louis. “Louis…”

“That was…” Louis shakes his head. “No. It…”

“Louis, it was Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry clings to Nick for a moment longer before he finally pulls back. “Thank you for coming over,” he says. “I know you had your own plans.”

“None of that.” Nick waves him off. “You’re good? Want me to stay a while longer?”

“No, I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Nick squeezes Harry’s arm. “Call me if you do need me again.”

“I will. I’m just… shocked. I never… I mean…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I can only imagine what it was like when you saw him.” 

Harry follows Nick out onto the deck. “Yeah, well…” He shrugs. “It’s fine.”

“Harry, don’t do anything stupid. I know that look.” Nick takes Harry’s face between his hands. “Seriously, it’s going to be okay. Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think. Come here.” He pulls Harry in for another hug. “Call me if you need me. I don’t care what time it is. I’ll talk to you tomorrow no matter what.”

Harry pulls back and nods. “Thanks again for coming. And for staying so long.” He frowns when he realizes the sun is almost set. “I didn’t realize it had been so long.”

“Not to worry. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Harry closes the screen door after getting inside once again after Nick leaves. He hadn’t expected his friend to drop everything to come over when he called. Though, he really shouldn’t be surprised. That’s just how Nick is. But then he stayed for six hours. Six hours! Harry will never be able to repay Nick for that.

While he knows he should eat, he decides to shower instead. He hopes it'll loosen the tension he has right now. It certainly couldn't hurt. He steps under the hot spray and sighs. It's already helping. He'll just make sure to eat when he gets out.

As he's pulling on a pair of shorts, he hears a knock on the trailer door. He has to frown a little. He knows it’s unlocked so it can't be Nick. It could be Kacey, but that's unlikely.

“Be right there,” he calls out. He grabs a t-shirt, pulling it over his head quickly. As he moves to walk out of the bedroom, a wave of nerves flows through him. He approaches the door and knows exactly what the nerves are.

“Hi,” Louis says.

“Hi,” Harry responds.

“Um… thanks for the cookies.”

“You're welcome.” He finally moves to open the door. He steps out onto the deck and gestures over to the chairs. “Wanna sit?” He sees Louis give a slight nod before they walk over to sit. He can't bring himself to actually look at Louis right now. “So you moved here.”

“I moved here.”

“And you have a daughter.” Harry closes his eyes at that. “Did you know?”

"I tried to tell you."

“Tried?” Harry looks over finally. “You tried?”

Louis nods. “The second I found out I tried to tell you.”

“Why didn't you?”

“You were at school when I found out. You didn't come home that night. I sent you a message.”

Harry nods. “We need to talk.” He opens his eyes but can’t bring himself to look at Louis just yet. He remembers that text message so well. His thoughts ran wild after reading it. He let them get the better of him. He never responded to the text message. He ended up staying at Ed’s place that night. The next day...

“You asked for a divorce the next day.”

Harry clears his throat. “So she's three?”

“Yeah.”

He can see Louis ball his hands up in a familiar manner. He stands up and walks over to the side of the deck. After grabbing the ashtray, he walks back over and hands it to Louis. “Some things never change.”

Louis raises an eyebrow as he takes the ashtray. “What?”

“When you’re itching for a smoke…” Harry gestures to Louis’ hands. “Always made fists.” He watches as Louis pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “I learned quickly that you only did it with me.”

Louis shrugs. “I didn’t know you were here, Harry.”

“Hell of a coincidence, yeah?”

“It’s the truth.”

“I know. How’d you end up here?”

“Job. I knew I wanted to get away. Too many memories there and I was… Maybe I deserved to stay there and waste away with the…” He takes a drag of his cigarette. “I started looking at jobs and found one. I don’t know how I even got it. I couldn’t get over here for two months for an actual interview. But… I walked in that day and they hired me.”

“Aquarium?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. Education side.” He looks at Harry. “You ever finish school?”

“Yeah, I did.” Harry shrugs. “Had a job right away too. That helped.”

“That’s good.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair. “I um…” Before he can say anything else, he hears his phone ring from the trailer. “Sorry. Hang on.” He walks inside to grab his phone. He frowns when he sees Nick’s name flashing. “Hey, Nick.” He glances behind him to the deck where Louis is lighting another cigarette. He can’t really blame him. There’s an awkward tension in the air that makes him want to light one himself. 

“Hey,” Nick says. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Harry laughs softly. “I’m fine, really.” He leans against the edge of the table. “Actually, he’s here. We’re talking.”

“Yeah? Do I need to come back over? I should come back over. Give him a piece of my mind.”

“You will do no such thing. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He hangs up before Nick can say anything else and heads back outside. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine.” Louis looks over at Harry as he sits back down. “I take he knows about me?”

Harry nods. “He does. It wouldn’t surprise me if he does actually show back up tonight. He knows… everything. Hadn’t planned on telling him everything, at least not as quickly as I did. But we’d been drinking and everything just came out.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. If I could…”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Louis frowns. “What?”

“You wouldn’t change it.” Harry gestures toward the main house, Louis’ house. “You have a daughter because of it, Lou. You wouldn’t give her up.”

Louis goes to say something else but is interrupted by his own phone. He growls as he pulls it from his pocket. “Shit.” He puts his cigarette out quickly. “I have… I have to go.” He stands up just as quickly. “Harry… we’ll talk.”

Harry nods. “Of course.” He watches as Louis practically runs back to the house. He hopes that everything is okay. He waits until Louis disappears inside before he heads back into his trailer. Not even caring how late it is, he calls Gemma.

“You better have a good reason to be calling me now,” Gemma answers. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Vaguely,” Harry says. “I’ll make it up to you.” He can hear his sister let out a groan. “Gem, please?”

“First I need to know if you’re okay? Then I need to know if it’s anything illegal that you want me to do.”

Harry smiles a little. “I’m okay. It’s been a crazy day. I will fill you in on everything later. And no, it’s not illegal.”

“Okay. What’s up?”

“Remember that box I told you to stick in a closet and never look at?” He knows Gemma doesn’t have a ton of space at her place, but he couldn’t risk storing it in his old room at his Mum’s.

“I remember. You can’t possibly think I’ve looked in it.”

“No, of course not. I need you to send it out to me.”

“You need me to send it to… Harry…”

“Please, Gemma?”

“Promise that you’re okay?”

“Promise. I also promise to tell you about today another time.”

“Okay. I’ll send it.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

  
  


It’s two nights later when Louis returns to Harry’s. He’s not even sure if the other man, his ex-husband, would want to see him again. But he has to at least return his plate. Louis is climbing up onto the deck when the door opens.

“Hi,” Harry says when he sees Louis.

“Hi,” Louis responds. He lifts the plate. “Wanted to bring your plate back. Thanks again for the cookies.”

Harry nods as he takes the plate. “Glad you enjoyed them.”

“I um…” He gestures behind him. “You’re busy, so I’ll head back. Just know…” He shoves his hands into his pockets. “Anyways…”

“You don’t have to leave. I’m not busy. I was just coming out to do a little painting. But… stay?”

Louis watches Harry to make sure it’s what he actually wants. He nods slowly. “Okay.” He’s not entirely sure what to make of Harry asking him to stay. He moves to sit down in the same chair as he had the other night. “You still paint then? I noticed the easel, so I assume so.”

Harry nods. “I do. Let me go run this inside. I’ll be right back.”

Louis watches Harry walk into the trailer and lets out a soft breath. What is he doing here? He shouldn’t be here. Harry left him with good reason. He can’t just drop into his life like this simply because they once again live in the same place… on the same property. He glances back when he hears the screen door open again.

“Listen, I never got the chance to say anything the other night,” Harry says as he sits down by his easel. “I um… I don’t even know what to say really. Just… I’m sorry about your Mum. I tried to get back over. I wanted to. Flights were canceled because of the snowstorm though.”

Louis hadn’t expected to hear that Harry had wanted to be there. He knows the man had sent flowers, though that could have been Anne. “We got the flowers.”

“Oh good. I just mean… I’m glad you got them.”

“They were much appreciated. More than I expected from you actually.”

Harry nods a little. “Your Mum… she was very special.”

“If she saw us right now, she’d slap us both.” Louis smiles at the sound of Harry’s soft laugh. It’s a sound that he used to hear regularly, a sound he always loved. “Do I get to ask what you’re painting?”

“A garden. Nick’s latest theme for his bathroom.”

Louis nods. “Boyfriend?”

“Nick?” Harry shakes his head. “Not a chance. He’s definitely not my type. He’s a good friend.” 

Louis watches as Harry turns his focus to the canvas in front of him. “He’s a lucky man.”

“What?”

“Anyone who has you as a friend is lucky.” He has to smile at the way Harry simply shakes his head.

“So um… do you know anyone over here? I mean, besides me.” Harry throws a quick smile over at the other man.

“Just you.” Louis shifts in his seat. “Which… you don’t have to worry, Harry. I won’t make it a habit of showing up like this. I know… we just happen to live on the same property. I’m sure I’m the last person you want to deal with like this.”

“I asked you to stay, Lou.”

“I know.” He shrugs a little. “I just… don’t want you thinking that this is some kind of plot or plan or something.”

“Good to know. Hey, is everything okay? You ran out quick the other night and I didn’t see you at all yesterday. Not that… I just mean I spent a lot of time out here.”

Louis nods. “Yeah. Clara had a bad dream. Yesterday we just hung out inside.”

“Clara’s your daughter?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a picture? Can I see her?” 

Louis smiles as he pulls his phone from his pocket. “Of course I have pictures of her.” He stands up to walk over to where Harry is sitting. “Probably takes up most of my space on my phone.” He finds a good picture and holds his phone out to Harry.

Harry takes it, smiling down at the screen. “She’s beautiful. Wow, look at those blue eyes.”

“Yeah, she definitely knows how to use them.”

“I can imagine.” Harry hands him the phone again. “Of course, I’m guessing it doesn’t always work. Something tells me you learned from Jay.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I certainly did. Nowhere near as good as she was, but I’d like to think I’ve taken after her.” He sits down once again. 

“How’s the rest of the family?”

“They’re good. Fiz is in London working at an interior design company. Phoebe and Daisy are as batty as ever. But they’re good. Dot and Ernie are getting so big. They’re five now and that’s crazy.”

“Wow. I guess they would be, huh?” Harry laughs softly. “And is Achoo still their favorite?”

Louis looks at him quickly, his heart fluttering at the mention of his nickname for the younger twins. “You remember that nickname?”

“Of course I do. I remember when they said it for the first time. The look on your face was priceless.”

He grins. “I was confused for a split second and then loved it. They still call me Achoo.”

Harry smiles. “It’ll stick with you always.”

“I’m okay with that.” He pulls his pack of cigarettes out. “You mind?”

“Go ahead.” Harry gestures toward the side of the deck. “Ashtray is over there.”

After lighting his cigarette, Louis walks over to grab the ashtray. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but where do you keep all your painting supplies? You can’t possibly have room in the trailer.”

“I have a storage bin on the other side of the deck for everything. Other than the paint itself. I have an area inside for that. It may be small, but I’ve found a way to make everything work.”

“I imagine so. I remember…” He hadn’t meant to start saying anything about their past.

“Our first place?” Harry asks. He smiles when Louis simply nods. “Yeah, that place was tiny.”

“We made it work.” He lets his head fall back as he looks up at the darkening sky. “I was useless when it came to that. You were always the creative one with those kinds of things.”

“Yet you could probably build an entire aquarium with no issues.”

Louis laughs. “True story!” He looks over at Harry to find him focused on the canvas in front of him. “Do you ever sell your paintings?”

“I have before. I probably could. I don’t know. I don’t see what others do I suppose.”

“You never did.” He smiles when Harry meets his gaze. “I kept telling you how good you were. You never believed me.”

“I didn’t believe you. Looking back, I do now. But then?” Harry shakes his head. “Always thought you were just being nice to me.”

“Harold, if I wanted to be nice to you, I would have told you that I didn’t mind that god awful suit you owned.” Before he has a chance to regret saying the name Harold, he’s smiling at Harry’s cackle.

Harry immediately covers his mouth with wide eyes. “I loved that suit.”

“I know you did. I hated that suit. Please tell me you don’t still own it.”

“No. I had it when I moved here. But I went to try it on for a Christmas party and it didn’t fit anymore.”

“That’s a good thing.”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Harry shakes his head. “I think you almost walked out of the store on me when I bought it.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t.” Louis smiles.

“I remember the first time I wore it. I walked out of the bedroom. You gave me this look and just walked out. You never told me to change out of it. You let me… I know this is going to sound stupid, but you never let your feelings for it stop me from wearing it.” Harry sets his brush down on the easel. “I know I didn’t wear it often, but you never…”

“I wouldn’t.”

Harry nods. “I know. I know.”

Louis takes a quick look at the time. “I should head back. Time to start begging my daughter to take her bath tonight.”

“She doesn’t like taking baths?”

“Strange, yeah? It’s normally not so bad. I’m sure once things get settled here, it’ll go back to normal. This has been a big move and change.”

Harry nods. “What has been working to get in?”

Louis walks over to set the ashtray back on the rail. “Lottie’s soap. It works, so I’m not going to complain.” He shoves his hands into his front pockets. “Have a good night, Harry.”

“You too, Lou.”

* * *

  
  
Harry frowns after Gemma tells him the package had been delivered today. “I didn’t get anything,” he says. He walks over to take another look out onto the deck. “It’s not here. You’re sure?”

“Yes, you twat. It says delivered.”

“Okay. Too late to call the post office now. I’ll call in the morning.”

“You can’t yell at me if they lost it.”

Harry laughs. “Of course not.” He glances back over at the door when he hears a soft knock. “You sent it, that’s all I could ask for.” He walks over to the door, raising an eyebrow when he sees Louis standing there holding a box. “Gemma, I’ll call you back.”

“Fine, leave me already.”

Harry opens the door after he hangs up. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis says with a smile. “I know I said I wouldn’t continue to show up like this.” He lifts the box. “However, this was delivered to my door.”

Harry takes the box. “Thanks. I swear the mailman is just lazy. Not the first time my packages have been left at the main house. Though, the last time it happened I never actually got it.”

Louis smiles. “Well, you’ll get them from me.”

“I know.” He looks down at the box and smiles a little. “Um… thanks for bringing this.”

“You’re welcome. Figured it was important when I saw Gemma’s note.”

“Gemma’s…” He frowns as he looks at the box again. “You’re lucky I didn’t look in the box. Must be really special.” He snorts. “Can’t believe she wrote that on the box. No, actually, I can believe it.”

Louis grins. “She’s still Gemma then?”

“Oh definitely.” 

“Good to know. I’ll see you later. And I promise not to show up on your deck like this for at least three days.”

Harry laughs softly. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Louis points at him. “Good point.” He grins. “Have a good evening, Haz.”

Harry sits down on his couch, setting the box on the floor in front of him. He doesn’t waste any time in opening it. He takes a shaky breath as the contents come into view. It’s been over three years since he’s seen any of this. He pulls out a loose picture, smiling when he sees just what picture it is. Of all the pictures he could have found first, it just happens to be one where he’s wearing the suit that had been brought up.

Reaching up, he wipes the tears from his cheeks. He hates himself for crying. He hasn’t even gotten to anything that would warrant the tears. 

“Damn it,” he mutters, pushing the box away from him. “Damn you, Louis Tomlinson. Why…?” He covers his face as he leans back. “Why wasn’t I enough?”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis looks down at the paper in front of him; Clara’s class information. Nothing is too surprising with what he needs to buy for her to bring in. What does surprise him is the name of her teacher. No, not even the name. Deep down, he had known Harry would be her teacher. Harry had always been good with young kids, so being a pre-school teacher isn’t surprising to Louis. What is surprising is the last name. Harry Tomlinson. 

“Mr. Harry is a great teacher,” Harriet continues.

Louis looks back up at the secretary, almost forgetting that he was still standing in the school office.

“He’s young, but he’s so good with the kids. Normally he’s here, so you’d be able to meet him. But he finally took a day for himself. I swear, it wouldn’t surprise me if that boy did something relating to school every day during the summer.”

Louis laughs softly. “Then I’ll have nothing to worry about,” he says.

“You’ve probably already met him, actually. You’re the new renters out at Charlie and Helen’s?” She continues before Louis has a chance to actually answer. “Mr. Harry lives in the trailer there. Very sweet boy. When he first moved here, he was so sad. He’s been hurt, that poor boy. Anyways, if you haven’t met him already, I know he wouldn’t mind you stopping by.”

“Daddy, can we?” Clara asks in a loud whisper.

Louis smiles down at her. “We’ll talk about that later, Bug.”

Harriet smiles at the father and daughter duo. “If you have any questions or anything, don’t hesitate to stop in or call.”

Louis nods. “Thank you so much for your help.”

Clara jumps out of the back seat the moment Louis opens her door. “Daddy, play?” she asks as she points over to the outside toys Louis had set up.

“Go ahead,” Louis says with a smile. He sits down on the lawn chair after pulling his cigarettes from his pocket.

Harry Tomlinson. Gemma’s package definitely said Styles. Maybe he never legally changed it back. That doesn’t make sense. After what Louis had done…

“Daddy!”

Louis looks over at his daughter’s excited cry. “What?”

“It’s him?”

He looks to where she is pointing to find Harry climbing out of his car. He smiles a little. “Yeah, Bug, that’s him.”

“Meet?”

“Oh, he looks…” Louis doesn’t have a chance to finish before Clara is running toward the trailer. “Clara!” He trips over his feet as he tries to hurry after her and doesn’t get to her until she’s already on Harry’s deck.

“Teacher,” Clara says.

Harry turns from where he’s unlocking the door. He looks at Louis before smiling down at Clara. “Teacher?” he asks.

“You.”

Louis steps up, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “Um… we just got back from signing Clara up for school. Harriet Sanders mentioned that Clara’s teacher lives in the trailer on the same property we live on.”

“Oh!” Harry beams down at Clara. “Are you looking forward to it?”

“Yes!”

Louis watches Clara’s attention move from Harry to the trailer. “Clara…”

“Your house?”

Harry nods. “This is my house,” he answers with a smile. “Do you want to come in and take a look?”

Clara nods. “Please?” She looks at Louis. “Daddy?”

Louis sighs. “You don’t have to show her,” he says softly.

“It’s fine.”

Louis nods. “Okay. Go on, then.” 

Harry opens the door, letting Clara walk in ahead of him. He glances back as he walks in. “Come in, Louis.”

Louis takes a shaky breath as he follows Harry into the trailer, letting the screen door close behind him. He looks around the small area around him. It may be small, but Louis can see just what Harry has put into the place. He leans against the counter beside Harry as Clara looks around in amazement.

“So…” Harry starts.

“Harry Tomlinson,” Louis interrupts. He finally looks over at his ex-husband. “You still go by Tomlinson?”

  
Harry nods slowly as he meets Louis’ gaze. “Legally.”

“Hmm… That was the surprise. I wasn't surprised her teacher was you.”

“The kids call me Mr. Harry. You don’t…”

“It’s fine, Haz.” Louis looks away quickly after realizing what he had said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Harry nudges Louis. “It’s fine.”

Louis looks toward the bedroom. “Clara, you better not be touching anything.”

“Daddy…”

“Clara Jay, hands to yourself.” Louis shakes his head at his daughter’s exaggerated sigh. “So dramatic.”

Harry laughs softly. “She’s beautiful, Louis. You’ve done a great job with her.”

“Thank you.” Louis looks at Harry again. “And thank you for letting her look around. She’s a bit nosey.”

“Nothing to hide here. Well, that she’ll be able to find.” Harry winks at Louis. “Though, I may have to ask for a tour of your house after this.”

“You’ll have a great tour guide in Clara.” Louis looks over at the bedroom again. “Clara, come on, Love. Let’s leave Harry to his day.”

“My day consists of hopefully finishing up school schedules. This is fine.”

“Your place isn’t that big, but she’ll find a way to make her little tour last an hour.”

Harry nods. “Don’t knock the size of my house.”

“No!” Louis shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. I’m sorry. I just meant…”

“Lou, relax. I was joking.” Harry smiles at the look Louis gives him. “I know what you meant.”

“Daddy,” Clara says running back into the main area. “Come see.” She takes Louis’ hand and pulls him toward the bedroom. “Pretty.”

Louis smiles when Clara points at Harry’s bed. The bedding screams Harry, with rainbow colors scattered in designs over the entire piece. He squeezes Clara’s hand. “It’s very pretty. Very colorful.” He smiles at Clara’s excited nod. “You want new bedding?”

“Please?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” He taps the top of her head. “Come on, Love.” He lets go of her hand when she runs toward Harry.

“Thank you,” Clara says. “I like.”

Harry smiles. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

“We go now.”

Louis laughs softly as Clara waves before she heads to the door. “Thank you for letting her look around.”

“No problem.” Harry smiles. “Clara, it was nice meeting you. I’m looking forward to seeing you in class.” He looks at Louis. “Oh, since you’re here. I’m waiting for a package. It said it should be here today. Just in case Rod decides to be lazy again.”

Louis nods. “I’ll keep an eye out for it.” He gives Harry a quick wave before he walks out of the trailer. 

“Harry tall, Daddy,” Clara says as she looks up at Louis.

“He is,” Louis says with a nod. 

* * *

  
  
Louis has to laugh softly when he sees the name on the package Lottie had brought in. He frowns as he looks at Lottie. “Why didn’t you just bring this over to him?” he asks.

Lottie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, because I’m the one he wants to see.”

“Lottie, there is nothing between me and Harry. My ex-husband just happens to be my neighbor. That’s all there is. That’s all there can be.” He sets the package down on the coffee table. “That’s all.”

“We’ve been here for three weeks, Louis. How often have you found yourself sitting on his deck? You may not think I hadn’t noticed. You always went out for a smoke. Somehow you keep ending up on Harry’s deck.”

Louis looks down at his hands as he sits down. “We’ve just been talking, Lot. Honestly? I’m surprised that he’s let me continue to come by. I mean…”

“You bloody idiot. How blind can you be?”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m not.” He stands up again and grabs the package. “I’m going to take this back to him.” He walks out of the room before Lottie can say anything else, but he doesn’t miss her laugh as he walks out of the house. He frowns a little when he sees another car parked outside Harry’s. Maybe he should wait. No. All he’s doing is dropping off the package that Harry is waiting for.

As he approaches the trailer, he can hear laughter. He reaches up, knocking on the metal of the screen door. He should have waited. He shouldn’t be here. He’s interrupting. He takes a step back, hands shaking slightly as he hears footsteps.

“Lou, hey,” Harry says with a smile. He pushes the door open. “Come in.”

“Oh…” Louis shakes his head. But instead of actually saying no, he steps past Harry into the trailer. He sees the man sitting on the couch stand the moment Louis is inside. He looks back at Harry quickly. “I just wanted to bring this by. I don’t want to interrupt. You’re busy.”

“No,” Harry says. “Just hanging out.” He takes the package from Louis. “Thanks for bringing this.”

Louis nods. “Of course. I’ll um…”

“Louis, this is Nick Grimshaw. Nick, this is…”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Nick says dryly.

Okay, so Nick knows who he is. Louis shakes Nick’s outstretched hand.

“Nick, nice to meet you.”

“Hmm…”

“Nick,” Harry says. 

“Just because you happen to live in the same town and on the same property as Harry, doesn’t mean you get to be back in his life.”

Louis snorts. “I simply brought him a package the mail left at my house.”

“You can leave now. He doesn’t need you around.”

“Nick,” Harry growls. “Stop it.”

Louis shakes his head. “It’s fine, Haz. I don’t belong here.”

“Lou, no.”

Louis storms out of the trailer before Harry can say anything else.

“You had no right,” Harry says loud enough for Louis to hear as he stalks across the yard.

Instead of going back into his own house, he sits down and lights a cigarette. He can’t help but glance over toward the trailer, to see Harry step out onto the deck and hold the door open. It’s obvious they’re both still talking, but it’s quiet enough that Louis can’t hear what’s being said. He’s a little surprised when Harry points to Nick’s car. Nick storms off the deck and climbs into his car. Louis watches Nick pull away quickly. It’s obvious the man is upset. He has to wonder what Harry had said. As he turns his attention back to Harry’s trailer, he sees the man looking toward him. His stomach jumps when Harry starts toward him.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says as he approaches. “He had no right.”

“He’s right,” Louis says before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“About what?”

“You don’t need me around. You don’t. I know that. We simply live in the same town on the same property.” Louis shrugs as he drops his finished cigarette in the can beside him. “He’s right.” He stands up. “I’ll stay away, Harry.”

“Lou…” He shakes his head. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“But he does, Harry. Look what I did to you. I hurt you. I made you a promise that I never would, but I did. I can’t… “ He shakes his head as he gives a small shrug. “I can’t forgive myself for that. You should hate me right now. You shouldn’t be…” He takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll stay away.” He turns to walk up the steps.

“What if I don’t want you to stay away?”

Louis closes his eyes at Harry’s question. “It’s for the best.”

“For who?”

Louis turns again to look at the younger man. “For everyone. You deserved better than me, Harry. You have a life here. I won’t ruin that for you. Nick’s right. You don’t need me around. So all I’ll be is your neighbor and the parent of one of your students.” He walks inside before Harry can say anything else.

* * *

Louis sits down on the edge of Clara’s bed after finishing reading her bedtime story. “Get some sleep,” he says.

“Daddy…” She shifts to grab something from under her pillow. “You give Mr. Harry?”

Louis frowns as he takes the paper from Clara. He looks down at the drawing. “You want to give this to Mr. Harry?”

“You give. Tonight?”

He wants to tell her no and she can give it to him tomorrow, but the look on her face makes him stop. He nods. “Okay. I’ll bring it to Mr. Harry. But you have to go to sleep.” He leans down and kisses her. “Goodnight, Bug.”

“Night, Daddy.”

Louis walks into the living room after finishing up with Clara. He’s thankful at this point that Lottie is still here. “She wants me to give him a picture she drew,” he says plopping down on the couch beside his sister.

“Yeah?” Lottie smiles. “Are you going to?”

“Of course I am. She’ll know if I don’t. She wants me to bring it to him tonight.”

“And you’re worried because of earlier?”

“I’m worried because I know that if I continue to see him…”

“It’s okay to still have feelings for him.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t deserve to.”

“You deserve to be happy.”

“Well, it’s not going to be with him. He deserves better.”

“Bloody idiot. Open your fucking eyes, Louis. He kicked that twat out earlier and came to talk to you.”

“It means nothing.” Louis stands up again. “I’m going to go give this to him before it gets too late.”

“It’s not even eight.”

“Just… I won’t be long.”

“Hmm… I’ll call you if we need you.”

Louis simply rolls his eyes as he walks out of the room. He slips into his shoes before walking outside. He isn’t surprised to find Harry sitting on his deck at his easel. The taller man looks over as Louis steps up.

“Hey,” Louis says softly.

“Hi,” Harry responds. “Thought you said you were staying away.” He looks back at his canvas and continues to paint.

“I deserve that.” Louis leans against the rail as he watches Harry. “I um…”

“What do you want, Lou?”

Harry sounds so cold and Louis can’t blame him. How else is Harry supposed to react after what he had said?

“Clara drew you a picture and she wanted me to give it to you tonight.” Louis jumps a little when Harry stands up. He hadn’t expected the man to get up so quickly. He holds the drawing out to Harry.

Harry leans against the railing beside Louis as he takes the drawing. He smiles as he looks down to see what Clara had drawn. 

“I told her she could give it to you tomorrow. But she insisted I take it tonight.”

Harry nods. “Be sure to thank her for me. I love it. I especially love the butterfly.”

Louis looks at Harry quickly. “You know it’s a butterfly?”

“Just like I know that’s a cat.” Harry meets Louis’s gaze. “Does that surprise you?”

“It shouldn’t. Not when it’s you.” Louis looks down. “Listen, about earlier…”

“I think people need to let me make my own decisions. Don’t come at me with what you did. I know what you did. I was there when you admitted it, remember? It was me that you hurt.”

“I know, but Nick…”

“Nick doesn’t know what’s best for me. And the way he talked to you? He had no right to do that. He doesn’t know you.”

“He’s your friend, Harry. He knows what I did to you.”

“I wish people would stop talking about that. Because I’m not an idiot.”

“I never said you were. Harry…”

“I want to show you something.”

Louis frowns as he watches Harry walk over to the door. When Harry gestures for him to walk in, he finally moves after him. He’s not sure what to expect as he turns to see Harry step into the trailer behind him.

“The box Gemma sent me wasn’t just any box, Lou.” He walks toward the bedroom, motioning for Louis to follow him. “It’s been in one of her closets since I moved. I had initially planned for it to be sent over once I figured out where I was going. But then I found this place. Not a lot of room.”

“Why’d you have her send it now?” Louis watches as Harry sets the box on the bed.

“You came to the door.”

Louis approaches the bed beside Harry as the taller man pulls the flaps open. His heart beats quicker as he peers down into the box. “Harry…” He can’t continue, getting choked up at the sight before him.

“I don’t spend six years of my life with just anyone, Louis. I don’t care if I was a dumb fifteen-year-old when it started. If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have stayed.” He reaches into the box, pulling out a picture frame. “You broke me the day you told me you slept with someone else. I think the only thing that hurt worse than the fact that you cheated on me was that you cheated with a woman. A woman, Louis. I always thought you were gay. Maybe I made myself believe that.”

“I am gay, Harry.”

“Obviously not.”

“It was one mistake. And I can sit here and tell you I wish I could change it. And I really do wish that. But something good came out of it. I got Clara. I hate that I hurt you. I will never forgive myself for hurting you.” As Louis looks into the box again, he spots something he never thought he’d see again. Not in person at least. He glances at Harry as he reaches in to pull the folded black and white patterned suit from the box. “Harry…”

“It was always my favorite suit. The fact that you let me buy it for our wedding…”

“I didn’t let you do anything, Babe. This was the suit you chose to wear and it was your choice.”

“Pretty sure Liam fell out of his chair when he saw it for the first time.”

“Dad was worried when he saw it. Not because he didn’t like it. He told me he would expect nothing less from you. But he was worried that no one would notice me.”

“I thought that too.”

Louis nods. “I told you both the same thing. Even if you had worn a plain suit like I did, you would have outshined me. That’s how it was supposed to be.” Louis squeezes his eyes closed. “I still dream of the way you looked in it.” He clears his throat. “I can’t…” He shakes his head, dropping the suit onto the bed. “I’m sorry.” He turns and practically runs from the trailer.

“Louis, stop!”

Louis stops just as he reaches the steps of the deck but doesn’t turn around. He drops his head forward when he hears Harry step outside. “Harry…” He tenses when Harry’s hand rests on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I never… I’m sorry. I’ll stay away, Harry. I won’t keep hurting you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry flips through his mail as he makes his way back up to his trailer. Hearing a car pull into the drive, he glances back to see Nick pulling up. He’s not too surprised. After the other day, Harry had been ignoring the older man. He approaches the driver’s side of the car after Nick park.

“Hey,” Nick says as he climbs out from behind the wheel.

“Hey,” Harry says.

“You’ve been ignoring me.”

“I have been.” Harry shrugs. “You can’t exactly blame me, Nick.” He moves to walk up onto the deck. “You were out of line.”

“I know.” Nick follows Harry onto the deck, both men sitting down. “The first couple of calls would have been me telling you that you’re an idiot. After I calmed down and actually used my head, I realized I took things too far. I was trying to protect you. And you don’t need protecting. I think… I know what he did to you.”

“I know that. And I wish people would stop saying that like I don’t know. It was me he cheated on. I know all about what happened.”

Nick nods. “I saw the way your face lit up when you saw him. I don’t want to see you get hurt, Harry.”

Harry looks at Nick. “And I need you to trust me when I tell you I know what I’m doing. I don’t know what’s going on with Louis, I really don’t. What I do know…” Before he can finish, they hear a growl followed by giggles. Both men turn their heads to see Louis chasing Clara.

“He seems to be a good Dad,” Nick says.

Harry nods. “He does.” He frowns a little when he sees Louis stop as Clara runs toward the deck. He smiles, though, when Clara walks up the steps. “Well, hello there.”

“Hi,” Clara says as she beams at Harry. “Mail.” She holds the envelope out to Harry.

Harry takes it from her. “Thank you, Butterfly.”

“Drawings, like Daddy.” She points at his arm. 

“My tattoos?” He smiles when she nods, holding his left arm out for her to give her a better look. He watches her clench her fist as if trying to keep herself from touching them. “You can touch them.” His heart nearly melts at the smile Clara gives him.

“Clara,” Louis says as he approaches, “I think you’re doing more than giving Mr. Harry his mail.”

Harry looks over to where Louis is standing. “She saw my tattoos.”

“Like you,” Clara announces. She looks at Louis before looking at Harry again. “How many?”

“Um… fifty-four, I think.”

“Wow. Daddy, more?”

“No,” Louis answers. “Daddy doesn’t have that many.”

Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis is keeping his distance. Louis hasn’t even come up onto the deck like he had been. “How many do you have?”

Louis lifts his gaze to Harry’s. “Um… I lost count, but somewhere around thirty.”

Harry nods. “Nick here has stopped me from getting any more.”

Nick snorts. “I’ve done no such thing.”

Clara looks at Nick. “Harry boyfriend?”

“No.” Nick shakes his head. “Harry’s a good friend. What’s your name, cutie?”

“Clara Tomlinson.”

“Clara, I’m Nick Grimshaw.”

“Bug, we have to get back. Auntie Lottie is waiting to take you school shopping.”

“Oh!” Clara beams as she looks at Harry. “Bye Mr. Harry.”

“Bye Miss Clara.” Harry stands up quickly when Louis turns to follow Clara back to the house. “Lou, wait.”

Louis turns around. “Look, I’m sorry. A piece of your mail was in with mine.”

“Lou…” Harry frowns when Nick squeezes his shoulder. Before he can say anything, his friend is walking down the steps and over to Louis. Harry grips the rail, scared he’s going to have to pull Nick off Louis. But as he continues to watch, Louis’ tension releases slightly. He sees his ex-husband nod as he looks over at Harry.

Louis walks over. “I’ll stop back here in a bit, yeah?”

Harry nods. “Okay.”

Nick walks back onto the deck after Louis walks away completely. “I’m sorry about the other day,” he says. “I was trying to protect you from something… someone… you don’t need protecting from. You two looked miserable looking at each other. Who am I to stop whatever this is?”

Harry gives him a small smile. “I don’t know what it is, Nick. Maybe… maybe I am stupid for letting myself feel again. But…”

“Something tells me you never stopped when it came to him.” Nick rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Just know that I’m here.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

  
  
Harry stands up when he sees Louis crossing the yard again, this time his ex-husband steps up onto the deck. “Hey,” Harry says.

“Hey,” Louis says. “Um…” 

“I don’t know what Nick said before…”

“Nick made a lot of sense.” Louis shrugs. “The last time I felt like I have the last two days was when you handed me the fucking divorce papers. And I never want to feel like that again. But… I told you I would stay away. And I will.” He shrugs. “If you want me to.”

“And if I don’t?”

“What do you want, Harry? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Harry moves to stand directly in front of Louis. “The day you told me you cheated… you broke me, Louis. I thought I had everything. And in one moment my world came crashing down. You… I promised myself that I would never let that happen again.”

“You shouldn’t. You deserve the world, Harry.” Louis looks down when Harry hooks his finger through his own. “Harry…”

“Please, Lou, I just want to feel again.” He licks his lips as he watches Louis lift his gaze again. “I haven’t felt in so long. I just want to feel again.”

Louis moves closer to Harry, nuzzling the man’s neck. “Come ‘ere.” He reaches up, tangling his fingers into Harry’s curls as he pulls him down for a kiss.

Harry rests his shaky hands on Louis’ hips as he lets the smaller man take complete control of the kiss. He’s pretty sure he whimpers when Louis’ fingers slip under his shirt, dancing over the skin of his lower back. He lets his own hands trail down Louis’ sides, gripping the man’s thighs. When Louis shifts, Harry’s afraid he’s going to pull away. Instead, he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, biting down on his bottom lip before kissing him again.

“I almost forgot how perfect your lips are,” Louis says between quick kisses. 

“Almost forgot how perfectly you fit in my arms.” Harry grips Louis’ thighs again as he dips enough to lift the man. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

The moment Louis has his legs wrapped securely around his waist, Harry turns to make his way into the trailer.

“Maybe I should have said no,” Louis mutters. 

Harry stops walking, panic rising at that comment. “Lou…”

“You always managed to trip over air and I’m trusting you to carry me?”

Harry smiles. “You act like I’ve never done this before.”

“We were closer to the bed those times. The long walks I carried you.” Louis closes the distance, kissing Harry once again. 

Harry walks the short distance to the bedroom. Before he can brag about getting them into the room safely, he trips and falls onto the bed. “Fuck…”

Louis laughs softly as he pulls Harry back in to kiss. Harry reaches down, pushing his shoes off, which fall to the floor with a soft thud. As he places a hand on either side of Louis’ head, he starts moving up the bed. Thankfully, Louis follows him.

“Do you…” Louis gasps when Harry moves his lips over his jaw. “...lube? Condoms…? Oh…”

Harry reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing the lube without ever stopping his work on Louis’ neck. “I don’t…” He lifts up and looks down at Louis. “I don’t have any condoms.” He lets his eyes flutter shut when Louis trails his fingertips over his lips. “I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

Louis frowns at that. “It’s been…”

“I know.” He opens his eyes, meeting Louis’ blue gaze. 

“I haven’t been with anyone since…” Louis trails off, not wanting to say the woman’s name. “Tell me what you want, Harry.”

“You.” 

Louis grips Harry’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss him once again, catching Harry off guard. He uses this to roll them over so he’s now on top. He trails his lips over Harry’s jaw to his neck. “How?”

“Just like this,” Harry whispers. He grips Louis’ shirt. “Please, Lou. I need you.”

“I’m here, Baby.” Louis breathes out slowly when Harry’s hands dip under his shirt, fingertips dancing over his warm skin. “Come ‘ere.” He captures Harry’s mouth in another kiss. 

They share several quick kisses before Louis pulls back to allow Harry to push his shirt up over his head. Louis licks his lips as he watches Harry’s gaze fall to his chest. He wrinkles his nose.

“I know. Still…” He stops when Harry drags his nails lightly down his chest and stomach. “Oh…”

“Please tell me you aren’t still on that?” Harry pushes himself up enough to kiss Louis.

“I can turn that around you know.”

“I know.” Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth. “Now shut up and love me.”

Louis isn’t sure how they managed to finish undressing each other with the fumbling they’d done. He feels like a clumsy teenager again. Luckily, it doesn’t take them long to get past the beginning nerves and heat things up even further.

“I just want to feel again,” Harry whimpers a few minutes later.

Louis lifts up enough to meet Harry’s green gaze. “You sure?”

Harry nods. “Please, Lou. I’m ready.”

Louis shifts, sitting back on his heels as he grabs the lube again. After making sure he slicks himself up enough, he pushes into Harry, never taking his eyes from Harry’s. Harry grips Louis’ wrist.

“Harry…”

“Don’t stop.” Harry takes a shaky breath. “Forgot how good you feel.”

Louis shakes his head. “Could never forget how good you feel.” He leans down and kisses Harry as he waits for the man to adjust. “Always so good.”

Harry slides his hands down Louis’ back, gripping his hips. “Please.”

That’s all Louis needs to hear. He settles into an easy pace, one that he remembers so well with the man underneath him. He lifts up just enough to look down at Harry. They move together easily as if no time had passed. Harry draws his knees up, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry moans. He drags his nails up Louis’ back, digging them into the older man’s shoulder blades. “So good.” He gasps when Louis leans down, biting down lightly on his neck. “Lou… oh Lou.”

Louis breathes in deeply, wanting to remember the way Harry smells. Not that he could ever forget. It’s the same scent he always had. There’s something extra with it now. Louis isn’t sure what it is, but he’s going to savor it.

“Touch me, Louis. Please. Make me come.”

Louis licks at Harry’s neck before he lifts up. Reaching between them, he closes his fingers around Harry’s cock. He strokes him in time with each thrust.

“Yes…” Harry grips Louis’ biceps. “Louis…”

“I got you, Baby.” Louis leans down, capturing Harry’s mouth in a soft kiss. He moans at the feel of Harry’s fingers trailing over the back of his neck.

“Right there. Louis…” Harry’s hips rock up, meeting each of Louis’ thrusts. “So good. You’re so good.”

“All for you, Baby.”

It doesn’t take long for each of them to reach their highs. Louis rolls to the side, trying to catch his breath. He glances over at Harry to see him sitting up. It doesn’t take much to know he’s already regretting letting this happen.

“Harry…”

“Don’t,” Harry interrupts. He climbs out of bed and walks straight to the small bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stares at himself in the mirror. “Shit.” He leans in to get a better look at the mark on his neck.

After he calms himself down and cleans himself up, he walks back out to the bedroom with a rag for Louis. He frowns when he sees the man grabbing his jeans. Louis stands up straight when he sees Harry.

“You’re leaving?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs. “Figured you wanted me to. You regret letting it happen.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Seriously?” Louis points toward the bathroom. “The second I pulled out you’re leaving the room, Harry. And I don’t blame you for regretting it. I mean…”

“Stop saying that. I don’t regret it.”

“No?” Louis raises an eyebrow. “Then what would you fucking call it?”

“Confused!” Harry moves and sits down on the edge of the bed. “I’m confused, okay? I go from not seeing you for three years. Trying to forget you for three years. And now you’re just here. I thought I was finally over you. I thought I could finally move on. I even told Nick I thought I was ready to start dating again.” Harry lets out a bitter laugh as Louis moves to sit down beside him. He doesn’t miss the way Louis leave space between them. “I can’t even really say again. Kinda hard to do a lot of dating when I’d been with you since I was fifteen.”

“Haz…”

“I thought I was over you, Louis.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know that I ever actually will be.” He looks over at Louis. “I hate you for that. Despite what you put me through… I can’t forget all the good things. We had six good years together. Well… mostly good.’

“I wish I could change things. I can’t say… no, I wouldn’t be able to give my daughter up, but… had I not…”

“But you did and you have Clara. Had I found out then and this would have worked out…”

“Harry, you’re all over the place right now.”

“I’m tired of talking. I’m tired…” He grabs Louis’ jeans from his hands and throws them back to the floor. “What we just did… I actually felt again. And I don’t want to forget that. Lou, I need…” He takes a shaky breath. “Let me take you.”

Louis stands up again, moving to stand in front of Harry. “Look at me.”

Harry is nervous as he lifts his gaze. “Lou…”

“You can have me any way you want, Baby.”

While Harry had definitely preferred to bottom, there were times he wanted to top as well. He remembers the first time it came up. He thought for sure Louis was going to laugh at him. He had nearly cried when Louis had a simple response.  _ You mean like right now? Right here? Because as much as I would love to have sex on the couch, your Mum’s is not the one I had in mind. _

Harry curls his fingers along Louis’ thighs. “Oh God, these thighs.” He looks up at Louis again as he tugs the older man to straddle his legs. 

Louis keeps an arm wrapped around Harry’s neck as the larger man moves them back to the center of the bed. With his free hand, he grabs the lube again. He lets Harry pull the tube from his fingers.

“Let me,” Harry whispers.

“Please.”

Louis pushes Harry to lay back once he’s been prepared. He shifts, reaching back to guide Harry into him as he sinks down on him. His eyes close as Harry fills him, moaning when Harry’s fingers dig into his thighs. 

“Oh my…” Harry slides his hands to Louis’ hips. “Ready for me to move?”

“No, hang on.” Louis rests his hands on Harry’s chest. “Fuck.” He drops his head forward.

“Lou, Babe…”

“I’m okay. Just been a while.”

Harry rubs Louis’ thighs. “Have you…?”

“No. Nothing could compare to you.” He lifts his head, smiling down at Harry as he starts moving slowly. 

Harry moves his hands back to Louis’ hips. “Can I?” He smiles when Louis nods, knowing what Harry wants without having to ask for further declaration.

“Yes.” He shifts, resting his hands on Harry’s chest once again. “Please.” He whimpers when Harry shifts to plant his feet on the bed which causes him to move inside Louis. “Please…”

Harry doesn’t make him wait any longer. He grips Louis’ hips as he thrusts up into him. “Fuck… you’re tight.”

“All for you.” Louis slides his hands up, moving them to rest on either side of Harry’s head. He leans forward, kissing Harry once again. “You feel so good, Baby.” He drops down completely, unable to keep holding himself up. He buries his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry slides his arms around Louis, holding him down against him as he continues to move inside him. He moves a hand up to the back of Louis’ head, curling his fingers in the soft locks. “Want you to come just like this.”

Louis whimpers at the gentle command. “Anything you want.” He gasps when Harry bites down on his neck. “Fuck, yes.”

“You gonna come for me?”

“Yes.”

“Then do it.”

Louis moans loudly when Harry’s voice deepens at this command. “Harry…” He gasps once again when Harry’s tugs at his hair gently. “Yes…”

Harry slows his thrusts, pulling Louis’ head over to kiss him softly as the smaller man rides out his release. “So good, Lou.” He lets out a soft moan against Louis’ mouth as he reaches his own release.

Harry loosens his hold around Louis when he feels him moving. Their eyes meet as Louis lifts up enough to let Harry slip from him. Harry runs his hands up and down Louis’ back.

“You okay?” Harry asks softly.

“Ask me tomorrow,” Louis answers with a soft laugh. “But yes, I am.” He rolls off of Harry again.

Harry rolls onto his side to face Louis. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No.” Louis reaches out, grabbing the rag that Harry had dropped. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” He looks down to watch as Louis cleans the stickiness from his stomach and cock. 

Harry follows Louis out onto the deck a short time later. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he watches Louis turn around. “Surprised Lottie hasn’t called you.”

“She knew I was coming to see you,” Louis responds. 

Harry nods as he continues to watch Louis. “Walk of shame then?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” He shrugs. “You ashamed?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Harry lets out a soft breath. “I can’t promise anything, Louis. I know it was me who made the move with us here. But…”

“It’s okay, Harry. As long as you promise not to shut Clara out. She adores you already and school hasn’t even started.”

“I won’t shut either of you out.”

“Then we’re good.” Louis takes a step forward, kissing Harry’s cheek. “I should head back.”

Harry nods. “Have a good night, Lou.”


	6. Chapter 6

Louis walks into the living room, not surprised by the look Lottie gives him. He moves to sit down on the arm of the couch. His sister continues to watch his every move. Instead of focusing on that, he looks at his daughter who’s playing on the floor.

“Walk of shame,” Lottie says.

“How can it be a walk of shame when there’s nothing to be ashamed of?” Louis asks.

“You tellin’ me ya didn’t do what it looks like you did?”

“I’m tellin’ ya that I’m not ashamed.” He finally looks over at Lottie. “And before you ask, I don’t know what’s going on. Things… are complicated. If it was just a one-time thing, then fine.”

“Is it, though? Louis, I just don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I won’t be. This is whatever he wants.” He shrugs.

“And what about…?” Lottie throws a look over to Clara. “What about the school year?”

“It’s fine, Lottie. Nothing that happens between him and I will affect anything with Clara and school.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know him. Please, just trust me on this.” He watches as she looks at him again. “Lottie…”

“I trust you. Just be careful.”

“I will. I’d hug you…”

“Please don’t.”

Louis grins. “I’m going to go grab a shower.”

“Daddy, movie?” Clara asks.

Louis smiles over at her. “We can watch one in a bit. Daddy’s going to go shower. Why don’t you pick out a movie to watch while you wait?”

“Okay!”

Louis steps into the shower, letting the warm water beat down over his back. He hadn’t gone over to Harry’s expecting to fall into bed with his ex-husband. While he knows Harry won’t shut them out, Louis just hopes there’s isn’t any awkwardness between them. He would hate for there to be. Clara has already grown fond of the man and school hasn’t even started. He knows it’s just going to continue to grow once she’s in class.

After he finishes his shower and dresses again, Louis makes his way back out to the living room. He smiles when he sees Clara sitting on the couch. He walks over, sitting down beside her.

“Where’s Auntie Lottie?”

“Popcorn,” Clara answers. She smiles up at Louis. “Mr. Harry fun?”

A slight panic runs through him at the question. “Yes, I had fun talking to Mr. Harry.” He rolls his eyes when he hears Lottie’s laugh. “Funny.”

“I know,” Lottie says as she sits down on the other side of Clara.

“So what are we watching?”

“Mermaid,” Clara says with a smile. 

“Great choice.”

Louis isn’t too surprised when Clara falls asleep about halfway through the movie. He waits until the end, however, to bring her into her bedroom. He settles her on her bed, pulling the covers up over her. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep well, my Bug.” He switches off the main light before stepping out and closing the door most of the way.

Lottie looks at him after he sits back down. “So now that she’s asleep, we can talk.”

Louis lets out a soft breath. “I don’t know what else there is to say, Lottie. I slept with my ex-husband. I’m probably not the first person that’s happened to.”

“Right, but your ex-husband is your neighbor and the teacher of your three-year-old daughter. The daughter you had when you…”

“I know how she came to be, Lottie.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t go over there expecting that to happen. I agreed to go over and talk to him. After the other day with the whole Nick thing… there were things that he needed to say.”

“And did he?”

Louis sighs. “Not about everything. He just… The other day I told him I would stay away. And if that’s what he wants, I will. He’ll simply be my neighbor and my daughter’s teacher.”

“And you’d be okay with that?”

Louis sighs. “Yes.” He looks at his sister. “I don’t want it to be that way, but if that’s what he wants…” He shrugs. “If that’s what he wants, then that’s what it’ll be.” He looks down at his hands. “If he told me to leave completely, I would.”

“Louis…”

“I don’t want to ruin his life, Lottie. And if me being here would do that…”

“You have the right to be here too. He doesn’t own this town, Louis.”

“No, but he deserves to be happy.” Louis shrugs again. “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

“Please don’t push me away again, Louis.”

“I’m not.” He looks over, giving her a small smile. “It’s just been an interesting day.”

“You might want to take something so you aren’t sore in the morning.”

Louis frowns. “What?”

“You don’t think I noticed the way you’ve been sitting?” Lottie laughs softly. “Surprised it was this way.”

Louis blushes as he stands up. “It was both actually. Not that it’s any of your business. Good night, Charlotte.”

* * *

  
  
Louis climbs out of his car after getting home from work and lets out a heavy breath. It had been a long day, but it was definitely nice getting to dive right back into the job he loves. He can’t help but glance over at the trailer, smiling when Harry is sitting at his easel. Instead of walking inside, Louis makes his way over.

“Hey,” Louis says.

Harry looks over and smiles. “Hey,” he says. “You look exhausted.”

Louis laughs softly. “First full day of work. It was nice, though.” He leans against the rail as he watches Harry. “You know pretty much everyone here, right?”

“In Paradise?” Harry shrugs. “Maybe not everyone, but I know a lot of people.”

“Do you know Martha Bond?”

“I do.” Harry sets his brush down. “What do you want to know?”

“Meeting with her tomorrow about daycare for when Clara’s not in school. Guess I’m a little nervous about it all.”

“Understandable. Martha is amazing though. She lives right across the street from the school. I’m actually surprised she still has room to take anyone else on. She usually has five kiddos.”

“Apparently there was a last-minute change with one of the kids. I don’t know. I got Martha’s number from Helen. I’ve put it off long enough to find something. I should have really started this a while ago.”

“Pretty sure you’ll be glad you did wait.”

“I hope so.” Louis gestures toward the canvas. “I’ll let you get back to your painting.” He moves to the steps. Before he has a chance to walk down, Harry’s grabbing his arm. “Harry…” He gasps when he’s cut off by Harry’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mutters when he pulls back. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Louis shakes his head. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind.” He smiles softly as he meets Harry’s green gaze. “I’ll see you later.”

Harry nods as he takes a step back. “Bye.”

Louis walks into the living room, smiling when Clara immediately stands up to run to him. He lifts her up with ease, kissing her cheek repeatedly. “I missed you.”

“Missed you.” Clara pouts at him. “Gone long.”

“I know, Bug. But Daddy was at work. You’ll be starting school soon, though. So you won’t even notice.”

“With Mr. Harry.” Clara nods. “Mr. Harry nice.”

“Mr. Harry is nice.” Louis shoots a glare over at his sister when he hears her giggle. “Charlotte…”

“I didn’t say a thing.” Lottie stands up. “I’m going to go check on dinner.” She kisses Louis’ cheek. She pulls back frowning. “Clara, can you stay in here for a minute? I want to talk to Daddy alone.”

Louis frowns as he sets Clara down. He follows Lottie out of the room once Clara is playing again. “What?”

“Don’t act dumb, Louis. I know that smell.”

“What smell? What are you talking about?” He sighs when she simply stares at him. “I went over there to ask him a question about Martha Bond. He kissed me. That’s it.”

“You’re going to end up hurt, Louis. I don’t want to see you hurt. What if he doesn’t want the same things?”

“Right now there is nothing.” Louis leans against the counter. “I promise that I’m not letting myself think anything about it.”

“But you already are. I see the look in your eye right now. You’re falling for him again.”

Louis sighs. “I need you to trust me when I tell you that I’m fine.”

“I do trust you. But I also worry about you.”

“I know you do.” He looks over at Lottie again. “I know. And I appreciate it.”

“Promise me that you’ll be careful. If you get…”

“I promise.” He smiles at his sister. “You don’t have to worry.”

* * *

  
  
Louis opens the back door of his car, letting Clara jump out. He smiles as she immediately starts running around the yard. Before he can stop her, she’s running to Harry’s deck. “Shit,” he mutters. He walks over. “Sorry.”

Harry looks over and smiles. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

“Clara, you can’t keep running over here like this. Mr. Harry is going to be tired of you before you even start school.”

Clara gasps. “No!”

“And if I remember correctly, you promised Auntie Lottie that you were going to get straight in the bath so you two can have a girls night.”

“Oh! Bye, Mr. Harry.”

Harry laughs softly as Clara runs off the deck. “Good Lord, she’s Daisy.”

Louis chuckles. “Yeah, I suppose so. I’ll see you later, Haz.”

“So what about you?”

Louis frowns. “What about me?”

“What will you be doing when they’re having their girls night?”

“Um… hiding in my room probably.” He shrugs. “Good thing I have a telly in my room.”

“Come here.” Harry sighs. “I mean… you can come here.”

Louis grins as he nods. “Okay. I’ll come here.”

“Good.”

“For now, I should probably go get my daughter’s bath ready.”

“Probably a good idea.”

Louis had expected Lottie to question his decision to go over to Harry’s. Surprisingly, she didn’t. She simply told him that it was a good plan. He also hadn’t expected to be kicked out of the house before dinner. They’ll order pizza. Well, he’ll order pizza.

As he approaches Harry’s trailer, he can hear the man talking. No other car is around, so he figures Harry’s on the phone. He stops outside the door, ready to knock when Harry’s tone changes.

“I don’t need your approval, Joe.”

Louis frowns a little at that. He goes to knock again to make his presence known but stops once again.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Nick doesn’t know what he’s talking about. And how dare you? No, I’m done listening to you.”

Louis jumps a little when he hears something slam from inside. He finally reaches up and knocks on the door. When Harry appears at the door, he takes a step back.

“Hey,” Harry says pushing the door open. “Come in.”

Louis walks inside, looking back to see Harry let the screen door close softly behind him. “You okay?” he asks.

Harry sighs. “How much did you hear?”

“Not much I don’t think.” He looks up at Harry when he steps in front of him. “It was about me, wasn’t it?”

“They don’t know what they’re talking about, Lou. They don’t know what’s best for me.”

“They’re just looking out for you. Considering…”

“Don’t say it.”

Louis reaches out hesitantly, resting his hand on Harry’s side. “Tell me what you want, Haz.”

“Well, right now, I’m going to sit down with my ex-husband and wait for our pizza to arrive. Once said pizza arrives, I’m going to watch a movie with said ex-husband. Talk… learn how he’s changed in the three years I’ve been away.”

Louis gives a small smile. “That sounds perfect.”

“Good. Then take your shoes off and sit down.” Harry hits Louis’ stomach lightly. “I’ll go get something to drink.”

Louis sits down after slipping out of his shoes. “What’d he say to make you put emphasis on ex-husband? You know I’m not expecting anything, right?”

“I know you aren’t.” Harry walks over, handing Louis a glass of wine. “Wine okay?”

“If you picked it out, yes.” He watches Harry sit down beside him. “You gonna answer the other question?”

Harry sighs. “I think it was more of an emphasis on the my ex-husband. They can’t seem to understand that I’m able to make my own decisions.”

“Nick seemed okay after our quick little chat.”

“That was before he found we slept together.” Harry looks at Louis. “I didn’t tell him. I had a mark on my neck. I didn’t realize it was that noticeable.”

Louis frowns. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I actually left a mark.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He shrugs. “They think I’m making a mistake.”

“What do you think?” Louis watches as Harry looks down at the glass in his hands. “Don’t hold back, Harry. I want the truth.”

“I can’t promise that it will happen again. I don’t know… I know that it was…” He lets out a nervous laugh. “It was nice. It was amazing. We never had any issues doing that. But…” He looks over at Louis again. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you enough for that kind of relationship again. So if that’s what you’re thinking…”

“I’m not thinking anything.” Louis shrugs. “Whatever happens is decided by you. Yes, the other night was amazing. But that doesn’t make up for what happened. There was a reason you left.”

“Since… I haven’t smiled as much as I have in the last month in a long time. I don’t want to lose that again. I can’t promise we’ll be anything more than friends. I’m not sure we’re at that part yet. But… I know that I miss smiling.”

Louis looks over toward the door when there’s a knock. He feels the couch shift as Harry stands up and walks over to the door. It doesn’t take long for him to walk over to the counter with the box of pizza.

“Louis…” Harry looks over. “When you came over the other night, I wasn’t expecting that to happen. Please know that. You came over to talk. We didn’t exactly do that.”

Louis laughs softly. “No, we didn’t. I didn’t come over expecting that to happen. So maybe we should talk now?” He takes the plate Harry hands him, setting his glass on the ledge beside him.

“Probably a good idea.” Harry sits down beside Louis again. “You kept saying you’d stay away. That you wouldn’t keep hurting me.”

“I did.” 

“I’m telling you that you staying away will hurt.”

Louis nods slowly. “Then I won’t. Not unless you tell me to.”

“Good.” Harry gives him a small smile.

“What about them?”

“I’ll talk to them. If they can’t accept my decisions, then maybe they aren’t really my friends.”

“They’re just looking out for you. You know that, right?”

“For the most part, yes. But that still doesn’t give them the right to say everything they have. Maybe I am making a mistake by letting you back in. But shouldn’t I be the one to figure that out?”

“Harry…”

“Louis, you will be the first one to know if it gets to be too much.”

“Okay.” Louis takes his glass and takes a sip of his wine. “Just so you know, I only drink wine when I’m with you. I have no idea what to get. You always picked the perfect wines.”

Harry laughs softly. “It’s not that difficult.”

“Harold, you seem to forget who you’re talking to.” He frowns a little when Harry looks at him quickly. “Oh…” He had called him Harold. “Harry… I…”

“Please don’t apologize.” Harry shrugs. “It just surprised me. You were the only one to call me Harold. I mean, Liam and Niall did occasionally, but not like you.”

Louis smiles again. “I started it to annoy you. And it did for a while. Then you just got used to it. I don’t know that I’d say you liked it. But you tolerated it.”

“I started tolerating it in hopes you’d stop. I should have known better.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, you should have.”

“After a while, I just got used to it.” Harry shifts so he can face Louis fully. “Lou, you slept with a woman.”

“Harry…”

“No, let me talk.”

Louis nods. “I’m sorry. Go ahead.”

“A woman, Louis. You cheating broke me, but I’m pretty sure when you told me it was a woman it hurt worse. Because… what did I do? Why wasn’t I good enough? What did I do to push you to a woman?”

Louis frowns as he looks down. He hates that Harry is blaming himself for what happened.

“I moved to a completely different country to get away from it all. I moved across the world, Lou. I tried to stay. I did. But I could feel everyone we knew watching me. Judging me.” He shakes his head. “It was in my head. I know that now. But at that time? All I could think was they were judging me for pushing my husband to the bed of a woman. So I ran. I started over here. I have a good life. I finished school and have a great job. I made friends. They’re all twats right now, but it’s been good.”

Louis looks back over at Harry then. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t just yet. He’ll wait for Harry to finish.

“I hated you. The one person I thought I could never hate and I did. But… I didn’t. I don’t think I could ever actually hate you.” Harry sighs. “I wanted to hate you. I probably still should want to hate you. Why wasn’t I enough, Lou?”

Louis watches Harry drop his head forward, knowing the tears have started. He’d give anything to reach over, to hold Harry right now. “What happened had nothing to do with you not being enough. You were… you are. You did nothing wrong.”

Harry snorts as he wipes his eyes. “That’s why you slept with a woman?”

“Harry, that’s all on me. You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why? If it wasn’t me, why did you do it?”

“I was weak. I was stupid. I don’t know.”

“You do know, Louis, otherwise you wouldn’t be fidgeting right now. So just tell me. You owe me that much.”

Louis closes his eyes at that comment. “Harry, I never meant to hurt you. I loved you. I may have talked a big game about it all, but you were my first.”

“You didn’t love me. If you did, you wouldn’t have…”

“I convinced myself that you were done.” Louis opens his eyes in time to watch Harry stare at him in disbelief. “It’s not a good excuse, but it’s the truth. We had been fighting a lot at that time. That night you left. You went to your Mum’s. I convinced myself you were staying there for good and leaving. So I went to the pub. I was…”

“A bloody idiot.” Harry sets his plate on the floor beside the couch. “Instead of coming after me, you went and got drunk. You found someone else, Louis. So no, I don’t think…”

“I loved you more than life itself, Harry. I have never forgiven myself for what I did. I can’t. I ruined the best thing in my life.” He watches Harry scoff at that.

“Yeah, you did.” Harry shakes his head as he looks away. “When you got the papers, you didn’t fight it.”

“No, I didn’t.” Louis shifts after setting his own plate down so he can face Harry fully.

“If you loved me, why didn’t you fight it?”

“Haz…”

“Answer the question, Lou. Why didn’t you fight it? If you loved me as much as you say you did, why wouldn’t you fight for me?”

“Because I’d do anything for you. It’s what you wanted.” Louis watches as Harry lifts his gaze toward him again. 

“You…” Harry stares at him. “Would you still?”

Louis opens his mouth to say something but closes it just as quickly. He’s not sure how to answer that.  _ The truth. _ He nods slowly. “Yes.” His heart drops when Harry stands up then.

Harry holds his hand out. “Show me.” 

Louis takes Harry’s hand as he stands up. He looks up at the younger man, taking a shaky breath as he finds himself stepping closer to him. Reaching forward, he fists his hand into Harry’s shirt. “Come ‘ere.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry knows he shouldn’t let this happen again. But the moment their mouths meet, he can’t actually bring himself to stop it. He whimpers at the feel of Louis’ hands sliding down his sides to his thighs. He knows exactly what’s coming next. Louis grips Harry’s thighs, lifting him up. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, slightly surprised at the way Louis was able to lift him with ease.

“You sure?” Louis asks.

“Yes,” Harry answers. Their mouths find each other again as Louis walks toward the bedroom. It’s wrong, Harry knows that. But he also knows he wants this. He wants to feel Louis again. He wants to feel the love they shared years ago.

Louis climbs onto the bed, moving them to the center. Harry slips his hands under Louis’ shirt, letting his fingers dance over his warm skin. They move easily together as they undress, only parting when necessary. Only when they’re both fully undressed does Louis pull back from Harry’s mouth. Harry’s about to protest, but then he realizes just what Louis’ doing. He gasps at the feel of Louis’ lips moving down his neck, over his collarbone to his chest. 

Harry drops his head to his pillows, arching up against Louis’ mouth. He slides his fingers through Louis’ hair. He looks down at Louis as best as he can from this position, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He doesn’t need to watch to know exactly what Louis is doing. However, Harry doesn’t want to miss any moment. His breathing becomes heavier when Louis slides down even further.

“Can I?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry.

Harry nods. “Please.” 

Louis smiles before shifting to kiss Harry’s treasure trail. Harry grips the sheets, anticipating Louis’ next move. His hands shake as Louis wraps his fingers around his cock. His mouth drops open in a silent moan at the feel of Louis’ mouth sliding over him. His fists tighten around the sheets as Louis begins to bob his head. It’s been far too long since he’s felt like this. 

“Lou…” He gasps when Louis pulls off. “No… why’d you stop?”

Louis strokes Harry’s cock, meeting Harry’s gaze. “I’m not stopping.” He licks up Harry’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip. “Want to taste you.”

Harry whimpers at that. “Lou…” He licks his lips. “You…” He stops when Louis slides back up, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. He slides his arms around him, letting Louis keep complete control of the kiss.

“Course, I can’t stop kissing you to actually do that.” Louis lifts up enough to look at Harry. “What do you want, Harry?”

“Anything you’ll give me.” He pulls Louis down for another kiss.

“Harry…” Louis rocks his hips as he trails off into the kiss. 

“Love me, Lou.” He runs his fingers up and down Louis’ back. “I need you.” 

“How do you want me?” Louis nuzzles Harry’s neck, placing soft kisses over his soft skin.

“Behind, but not…” Harry arches up when Louis’ bites down on his neck gently. “Lou…”

“Show me.”

Harry bites his bottom lip again to keep himself from whining as Louis slides off him. He rolls onto his side, facing away from the smaller man. “Like this, Lou.”

Louis slides up behind Harry. Harry moans at the feel of Louis’ hard cock pressing up against him. He reaches back, gripping Louis’ thigh. 

“Please…” He turns his head to look at Louis as best as he can. “Lou, please.”

“I’ve got you, Baby.”

Harry’s thankful that Louis doesn’t take long to get him ready. Louis slides his hand down Harry’s arm, linking his fingers through the younger man’s. With his free hand, he reaches down to guide himself into Harry. They move easily together, just like they always had. Harry pulls his hand free, reaching back to curl his fingers into Louis’ hair. 

“Feels so good, Lou,” Harry mumbles. He turns his head, accepting Louis’ kiss. “Touch me.” He whimpers against Louis’ mouth when he feels his hand wrap around him. 

“So beautiful,” Louis whispers. “So perfect.” 

Even after all these years, Harry believes Louis when he tells him he’s beautiful. He doesn’t believe most people. He believes Louis. Of course, Louis always made him feel beautiful. 

He gasps at the feel of Louis’ teeth against his neck. “Oh…” His hips rock with each thrust Louis makes. “Please…”

“Hmm…” Louis licks at his neck. “Let go, Baby.”

Harry hates that Louis knows the tone to take to get exactly what he wants right now. It never fails. The husky demand has always been his downfall. He’s about to voice his protest but Louis is covering his mouth again.

Louis slips out of Harry after they both come back down from their highs. He slides back on the bed when Harry rolls onto his back.

“What is it about you?” Harry asks. He reaches over to take Louis’ hand. “I can’t seem to keep away from you.”

“Right back at you,” Louis says. “Let me go grab a rag to clean up.”

Harry watches Louis sit down again after cleaning both of them up. He’d expected the man to pull his boxers on again at least. Instead, he’s sitting here completely nude still.

“We really need to stop jumping into bed when there’s still a lot to talk about,” Louis says. “Not complaining about ending up in bed. But…”

“I know,” Harry interrupts. He reaches over, taking Louis’ hand. “Well, maybe we should just continue to talk here.” He watches the other man. “I don’t hate you, Louis. I tried to for a long time. I should hate you. I should never want to see you again. I thought that’s what I wanted. That’s part of the reason I left. Not too hard never seeing you when I’m in another country. I never expected you to show up here too.”

Louis laughs softly. “I never expected to see you here. If I knew this is where you had come, I never would have moved here.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t want me to find you.”

Harry lifts up onto his elbows. “Louis…”

“It’s the truth, Haz. I told you, I would do anything for you. That’s why I didn’t fight the divorce. I couldn’t.”

“You told me you were convinced I was leaving. Why?”

Louis shakes his head. “I convinced myself that you were done. I don’t know that I ever believed it. But…” He sighs. “We’d been fighting a lot. I know every couple fights. Watched Mum fight with both Dad and Dan. I get it. But… there was something in our fights. At the end, you kept giving me this look. You looked drained and I caused that. When it continued, I made myself believe that it was all over. It was stupid and I can never forgive myself for what I did to you.”

“I hated fighting with you. We fought a lot at the end. When you told me what happened, it took everything out of me. But then… you told me. You admitted it. You were honest with me. I told you I wanted to try to fix us. I did try. You…”

“Harry, it’s okay.”

“No, I need to say this.” Harry lays back once again. “I tried so hard to get past it. But every time I closed my eyes I saw you with her. I don’t even know what she looks like. It got too hard. I couldn’t look at you anymore without seeing you with her.”

“Nothing I can say will ever make up for the pain I put you through, Harry. I can sit here and tell you I’m sorry until I’m blue in the face. But… it’ll never be enough.” Louis runs a hand through his hair as he meets Harry’s gaze once again. “You deserved more than what I gave you. I was stupid and there’s no excuse. But I did love you. You… there was something that I told Mum that I never told you about.” Reaching out, he rests his hand on Harry’s chest. “When I was fifteen, I told Mum I was never going to get married. I told her that it wasn’t for me.”

“You’re the one who brought up getting married first.” Harry grips Louis’ wrist. “What made you change your mind?”

“You. When we started getting serious, I realized it. I wanted it all. I wanted it with you.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ wrist. “Lou, I don’t know what I want now.”

“I’m not asking for anything.”

“I know that. I just… I know it’s been me that’s initiated this both times now, but I think we need to take a step back. Be friends, talk, hang out. Can we do that?”

“Of course.” Louis smiles, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s chest. Before either of them can say anything else, a phone is going off.

“That’s mine.” Harry shifts to lean over the edge of the bed to grab his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He frowns when he sees the new text message from Nick.

_ We need to talk. Let me know when you’re available. _

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks.

“Nick wants to get together to talk,” Harry answers. He looks at Louis. “We haven’t talked since he found out we slept together.”

“It’s good that he’s reaching out, though, right?”

Harry shrugs. “Or it could be a set up with him Joe.”

“Then meet him somewhere public and bring another friend.”

“The only other person I’d want to bring is Kacey and I don’t know where she stands with everything.” He looks down at his phone to try to come up with a reply. “Well… Lou, would you go with me?” He jumps a little when Louis takes his hand.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Louis smiles when Harry lifts his gaze. “If you want me there, I’ll be there.”

“I want you there.”

“Then I’ll be there. As for right now, I think we should get dressed and go watch that movie you mentioned.”

Harry grins. “Sounds like a plan.” He slides out of bed and quickly finds his boxers. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I was a little surprised that you could still lift me up.”

“Hefting a daughter around will do wonders.” Louis laughs softly as he pulls his own boxers on. “Why were you surprised? Well, I mean, I guess I can figure it out. You’re broader now.” He reaches out, poking at Harry’s pecs. “And you actually have defined pecs now.”

Harry laughs as he swats Louis’ hand away. “Exactly. I shouldn’t be surprised, though. You never had an issue with it before.”

“Hmm… precious cargo.” Louis winks at him before turning to find the rest of his clothes.

Harry smiles to himself as he pulls on his own clothes. “Do you need to get home at a certain time? I mean, is Clara expecting you for anything?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “If she needs me, Lottie will call. But when Auntie Lottie is involved for a girl’s night, Daddy tends to get forgotten.”

“Poor Daddy.” Harry follows Louis back to the living area. 

It’s nearly eleven when Harry is following Louis out onto the deck. Louis turns, smiling up at Harry.

“This was fun,” he says.

Harry nods. “It was. We should do it again. You know, without the bed part.”

Louis laughs softly. “Good plan.” He gestures behind him. “I should head up. Seven will get here quickly.”

“Look, I know I said we should take a step back and I mean it. But could I kiss you one last time?”

Louis smiles as he steps forward, sliding an arm around Harry’s waist. “Come ‘ere.”

Harry leans down, kissing Louis softly. He sighs happily into the kiss as he rests his hands on the older man’s cheeks. After a moment, he takes a step back. “Thank you.” He bites down on his bottom lip when Louis squeezes his hip. 

“Let me know when you’re going to meet up with Nick.”

“I will.”

“Good night, Harold.”

“Night, Lewis.”

* * *

  
  
Harry walks into the diner, spotting Nick immediately at their usual table. He isn’t at all surprised to see Joe sitting with him. He is, however, a little surprised to find Kacey with them. Well, he supposes that answers the question of where she stands. He glances back to make sure Louis is still with him before walking over to the table.

“You brought backup?” Joe asks.

“I knew what I was walking into,” Harry answers. He sucks in a deep breath when Kacey stands up. He relaxes when the woman hugs him. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you.” She kisses his cheek before stepping back. “We’ll talk about all that another time.”

He nods. He steps over to the empty seats, smiling to himself when Louis pulls the closest chair out and motions for him to sit. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Louis says. He sits down beside Harry once he’s settled.

“I’m not going to hold back,” Nick says. “I have things I want to say and him being here won’t change that.”

Harry nods. “Goes both ways.”

Nick shakes his head. “I don’t know what you could possibly have to say. But… you aren’t thinking straight right now, Harry. If you were, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now. It was one thing to let him back into your life as a friend. But this? It’s going too far.”

“What gives you the right to decide that?” Harry asks. “Last I checked, you weren’t my Mum.”

“If your Mum knew…”

“You don’t know my Mum.”

“Harry, just listen to me. I took a step back because I thought you were just going to be friends. I didn’t think you’d stoop low enough to jump into bed with him. You can’t possibly think it’s a good idea? After what he did to you…”

“I wish you would stop bringing that up. I know what he did. I was there. I was the one who sat beside him as he admitted everything. But unlike you, I’ve listened to what Louis has to say.”

“Because it’s a bunch of shit,” Joe says. He snorts. “You tellin’ me you’re buying his shit?”

“I’m telling you that none of you were there so you don’t know what went on.” He glances over at Louis and sighs. “Yes, he cheated on me. But things weren’t great in our relationship at that point.”

“And that gives him the right to cheat on you?” Nick asks.

“No. I didn’t say that.”

“You aren’t saying much of anything. You aren’t thinking with your head, Harry.”

“You can really say that to me?”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“That means, Nick, that it was you that moved here for some guy. You sayin’ you were thinking with your head at that point?”

“I wasn’t cheated on.”

“No, he just stole your money and ran to California. There’s a big difference, though. Because you even told me you never really loved him. So you really weren’t thinking with anything but your dick. Me? I’m thinking with my heart. Because I spent six years with Louis. Six years, Nick. Do you know what it’s like to have a relationship for that long? To be with someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them? Because that’s what I wanted with Louis. Yes, he screwed up. But so did I. And maybe, just maybe, this is the right time again. If it’s not? Then I need to figure that out on my own.”

“So you’re going to continue to fuck him?” Joe asks.

Harry growls. “Well, he’d be fucking me…”

“Harry,” Louis says softly.

Harry sighs. “We’re going to be friends. Get to know each other again.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes. Because he knows where we stand right now.”

“And you’re just going to forgive him?” Nick asks. 

“No, I’m not going to just forgive him. We’re working on that.” He looks over at Kacey. “Where do you stand on this?”

“Not with you,” Joe responds before Kacey has a chance to talk.

Kacey sends a glare toward Joe before turning her attention to Harry. “I apparently see something these two don’t see. Yes, I know what he did. But… I can’t say I’m not worried. However, I just want you to be happy, Harry. If having Louis back in your life is what makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

“Well,” Joe says standing up. “You gonna keep him around, I’m out.” He leaves with saying another word.

Harry leans back in his seat and lets out a heavy breath. “Nick?”

“I don’t understand, Harry.” Nick stands up. “I think you’re making a mistake. You obviously won’t listen to me, though.”

“You’re not listening to me, Nick. I don’t know what else I can say to make you see this from my point of view. I’m not jumping into this lightly. Yes, I fell into bed with him. But we’re moving past that. We’re going to be friends, get to know each other again. Right now, that’s all it is.”

Nick nods. “That’s your choice, Harry. I’ll respect it. But I can’t be around him. At least right now. So… I’ll talk to you later.”

Harry looks at Kacey after Nick walks out. “You gonna walk out on me, too?” 

“Never,” Kacey answers. She leans over, kissing Harry’s cheek. “I figure if he didn’t care about you in some way, he wouldn’t have come with you. Forget Joe. And give Nick time. He’ll come around. He’s just gotten used to you being available whenever he wants. As for me?” She shifts to look at Louis. “Hi, I’m Kacey Musgraves.”

Louis reaches over to shake her hand. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“You’re cuter in person.”

Harry frowns at her. “You’ve never seen him before.”

“I found him on social media back when you told me about what happened. I wanted to see who hurt my favorite boy.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Of course you did.” He looks at Louis. “Do you hate me?”

“Harold, really?”

Harry points to Kacey. “He’s the only one who can call me Harold.”

“You know me well,” Kacey says with a laugh. 

Louis shifts, resting his arm along the back of Harry’s chair. “You hungry? We’re already here, let’s eat.”

Harry nods. “Sounds good to me. Kacey, you should stay. I want to hear about your trip.”


	8. Chapter 8

The first week after Lottie goes back home is a difficult transition. Clara had gotten used to having her Aunt right there at her beck and call. Louis had gotten used to having someone beside him helping with everything around the house. After that first week, though, they fall into their normal routine. Before they know it, school is starting.

Louis follows Clara into the classroom, watching as she looks around the room. He knows how nervous his daughter is. He’s thankful that she has Harry as a teacher. He knows that he’ll make the adjustment as easy as possible for Clara.

“Daddy,” Clara says clinging to Louis’ leg.

Louis slides his fingers through her hair before he squats down in front of her. “What’s wrong, Bug?”

“They won’t like.”

“Oh, Bug. They’re going to like you.”

“Talk funny.”

It breaks his heart to hear her say this. “You don’t talk funny. Does Daddy talk funny?” He smiles a little when she shakes her head. “You talk like Daddy. There’s nothing wrong with the way we talk.”

“I think you talk beautifully.”

Louis looks up, smiling wider when he sees Harry standing there. “See? Mr. Harry wouldn’t say that if he didn’t believe it.” He stands up when a dark-haired little girl walks over.

“My name is Lane. What’s yours?”

Clara looks up at Louis before looking at Lane. “Clara.”

“Want to be friends?”

Louis smiles as he watches Clara nod with a big smile on her face. He looks at Harry as the two girls start showing each other what they brought in today. “Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry says. “She’s got a good friend in Lane. I’ve known Lane since she was a baby. I had her brother my first year here. She’ll be fine, Lou.”

Louis nods. “I know. It’s just weird. I’ll get used to it. Will you text me if anything happens?”

“Of course. If you want, I can text you when she’s picked up too. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

“No… I mean… would you? Just today.”

“Of course.” Harry smiles. “You’re going to have a harder time than she will. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I know. Thank you.” Louis sighs. “I need to go. I have a meeting at work.”

“Yes, don’t leave the fish waiting.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Clara, Daddy has to go.” He squats down, hugging his daughter when she runs to him. “You have a great day.”

“You pick up?”

“I’ll pick you up from Miss Martha’s. She’ll be here to take you to her house. Okay?” He smiles when Clara nods. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Daddy!”

Louis stands up and watches Clara run back over to Lane. He looks over at Harry after a moment. “I’ll see you later, Harry.”

Harry nods. “Have a good day.”

* * *

  
  
As Louis is sitting down to take his lunch, he pulls his phone out to see if he’s missed anything. He frowns at the sight of a text message from Harry. It worries him, especially when he sees the time stamp on the message. He quickly opens the message, immediately relaxing when he sees the picture of his daughter.

_ She’s having a blast. _

Louis’ heart skips at the message. Harry had taken the time to send him a message to make sure he knew that everything was going fine. He imagines he does this with every nervous parent, but it’s somehow different.

**_She looks so happy. I can relax now._ **

Louis is finally able to fully relax now. He’d been tense throughout the morning. Is it like this for all parents when they send their first child to school? He’ll have to remember to ask his Dad or Dan next time he talks to them.

The rest of the day goes by with ease. As Louis is pulling to a stop in front of Martha’s house, he has to wonder how Clara did overall today. She’s never been away from any of her family like this before. Harry texted again after Martha had picked her up, stating that she was excited to go.

Louis rings the doorbell once he reaches the front door. He takes a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waits. When the door opens, he looks up and smiles at Martha.

“Well, hello there,” Martha says with a bright smile. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” Louis steps inside, letting the door close softly behind him. “How was Clara?”

“She was good. She was great in the beginning. I think having Lane here helped her too.”

Louis smiles at the name. “They were quick to become friends this morning.”

“It continued here. When Lane was picked up, she closed herself off a bit. I’ve seen it hundreds of times. Before you moved here, where did she go?”

“Someone in my family always had her.”

Martha nods. “I had a feeling. She’ll get used to it all. It’ll take some to adjust, but she will. And so will you.”

Louis smiles. “Thank you, Martha.”

Louis climbs out of the car, walking around to let Clara out. He can’t help but glance over toward Harry’s. He hates himself for the jealousy that rages through him when he sees Nick’s car parked beside Harry’s. He doesn’t have a right to be jealous. Nick is Harry’s friend. He can even understand why Nick is having a hard time right now.

“Inside we go,” Louis says. “We need to get ready for dinner.” As he makes his way to the back door, he takes another look over toward Harry’s place. This time he sees Nick stepping out onto the deck. It’s obvious that Nick sees him too with the way his look changes. Louis turns away quickly, opening the door for Clara.

“Pizza?” Clara asks.

“I think that can be arranged.” He closes the door behind him. He takes Clara’s small backpack from her and pulls the folder out. He smiles at the note left by Harry. “You excited to go back tomorrow?”

“Yes! Mr. Harry fun.”

“Yeah? I’m glad to hear.” He’s about to continue talking when there’s a knock on the door. He frowns a little. “Why don’t you go find a movie we can watch while we eat?”

“Okay.”

Louis walks through to the back door again, surprised to find Nick standing on the other side of the door. He pushes the door open. “Hi.”

Nick gives him a small smile. “Hi, sorry to bother you.” He lifts his hand. “This got in with Harry’s mail. And before you say anything, me bringing it to you has nothing to do with how I feel about any of this. He was going to come up but he got a phone call. It’s his Mum, so he’ll likely be on the phone for hours.”

Louis laughs softly. “Wouldn’t surprise me.” He reaches out to take the envelope. “Thanks for bringing this up.”

“No problem. Listen, I just want you to know…” Nick sighs. “I’m not against him being friends with you. Hell, I’m not even against you two…” He waves his hand in the air as if to finish his sentence. “I just don’t want him to rush into anything. It’s obvious that you care about him. So do I. Maybe not in the same way, but he and I have become close over the last few years. I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

Louis nods. “You’re a good friend, Nick. I told him that I would stay away. I told him that all we would be is neighbors and he’d be my daughter’s teacher.”

“He doesn’t want that. I know that.” Nick shrugs. “In the two months you’ve been here, he’s actually smiled. I never saw his real smile. Other than in old pictures. I’ve finally gotten to see it in person. I just wanted to protect him. What I have to realize, he doesn’t need to be protected. Not from you. Even if it does end up as a mistake, he needs to figure it out himself. I don’t know if it’s a mistake or not. I just… I can’t stand here and tell you that I can be around when you two hang out. Not now at least. But I can tell you that he wants you around. And I want him happy.”

Louis watches Nick. “What I did… I will never forgive myself for that. Harry and I have talked about it all. He knows everything. But I can’t say I would change everything. I got Clara out of it. I hate how it happened, but I couldn’t give up my daughter.”

Nick nods. “I would never ask you to. You’re a good Dad, anyone can see that. Anyway, I’ll leave you.”

“Thanks for stopping by.”

Louis walks back into the kitchen after watching Nick climb into his car. He’s surprised by the man stopping by, but it was also a good step. It’s good for both of them. Maybe things can start moving forward now. Louis doesn’t want to stand between Harry’s friendship with Nick and it appears Nick is on the same page with Louis’ friendship.

* * *

  
  
Louis looks out the window as the rain continues to fall. On top of the rain, the wind has picked up. He lets out a soft breath as he looks out toward Harry’s place. The man is currently home. Louis has to wonder where he goes during storms. It can’t be safe to stay in the trailer during some of them. While he knows this one isn’t a bad storm, the wind has to be causing issues. He pulls his phone from his pocket to send Harry a text.

**_Still in Kansas, Dorothy?_ **

He walks away from the window, making a quick stop at Clara’s bedroom to check to see if she’s still asleep. He isn’t surprised to see her curled up with her teddy bear. He doesn’t know any other three-year-old that sleeps straight through a thunderstorm.

_ For now, Toto. _

**_Welcome to come here._ ** He wrinkles his nose after sending the message. Should he have sent that?

_ You sure?  _

Louis’ stomach tightens with nerves after the question.

**_Course! Let me know when you come up. I’ll wait at the door._ **

He jumps at the loud crack of thunder. “Fuck,” he mutters with a soft laugh.

_ Be ready! _

Louis heads to the back porch, flipping the light on again as he pushes the screen door open. He shivers a little as rain hits his arm. He can see Harry come into view, his head ducked as he runs toward the house. Louis pushes the door further open when Harry gets close enough.

“Thank you,” Harry says as he steps inside. He shrugs out of the raincoat he has on, hanging it where Louis points.

“Not a problem,” Louis says. “I almost panicked after I told you to come here.”

Harry frowns at him after he gets his shoes off. “Why?”

“Wasn’t sure how you would take it.” Louis shrugs. 

“Lou…” Harry shakes his head. “We’re friends.”

“I know we are.” Louis smiles when Harry nudges him. “I know. Come on.” After locking the door once again, Louis leads Harry into the living room. “You good? Do you need to change or anything?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Course not. You know where the bathroom is.”

“I’ll be back.”

Over the last couple of months, their friendship has grown. It seems even stronger than it had been when they’d been married. There’s a different kind of bond at this point. One that Louis won’t screw up. Harry’s been in control since the moment they began this friendship again.

“Clara sleeping?” Harry asks as he walks back into the living room.

“She is,” Louis answers. “Storms don’t bother her. I actually think she sleeps better with them.”

Harry laughs softly as he sits down on the other end of the couch. “I guess that’s not a bad thing.” He shifts to pull his legs up under him as he turns toward Louis. “Do you remember the first storm we had after moving in together?”

Louis nods. “I do remember.” He licks his lips nervously. He doesn’t want to think about that night, but now that Harry has brought it up he is going to think about it. He looks at Harry, taking a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

“It’s okay.” He gives Harry a small smile. “Really, it’s fine.”

Harry nods slowly. “Okay.” He chews on his bottom lip as he meets Louis’ gaze.

Louis can see how nervous Harry looks right now. He knows he needs to do something to move them past this moment. “How about a movie?”

Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “That sounds perfect.”

“Great, you find a movie, I’ll go make some popcorn.”

When Louis returns a few minutes later, he finds Harry sitting on the couch once again. It’s a sight that’s become familiar once again. And while Louis knows how he feels, he won’t risk stating anything on it. He wants to keep Harry in his life.

“What’d you decide on?” Louis asks as he moves to sit down. He sets the bowl of popcorn between them and hands Harry his drink.

“Thank you. I haven’t.” Harry shrugs with a slight blush. “I didn’t want to choose without you.”

“Harold, really?” Louis really isn’t too surprised by this.

It’s a short time later, after they easily decide on a movie, that Louis can feel Harry watching him. He shifts a little. Maybe he’s wrong. He has to be. Why would Harry be watching him? He’s not. Louis’ just imagining things. That’s all it is. He shifts again, running a hand through his hair. 

“Has Clara said anything about Halloween?” Harry asks.

“She keeps changing her mind on what she wants to be,” Louis answers. “If she doesn’t decide soon, I’m cutting eyes in a pillowcase and she can go as a ghost.”

Harry laughs softly. “Why a pillowcase?”

“Because she’s short.” Louis smiles at Harry’s laugh. “Glad you find that funny.”

“She’s three. Of course she’s short. What’s your excuse?”

Louis stares at Harry in disbelief. He reaches over and smacks his arm. “That’s just mean.” He can’t help but smile once again. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Hmm… I never had a problem with your height.” He wrinkles his nose. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He sighs as he looks away from Louis. “I’m sorry, Lou.”

Reaching over, Louis squeezes Harry’s arm. “Don’t be sorry.” He smiles softly when Harry looks back over. “All my life, I’ve always heard about my height. I know I’m not tall. I never was. And people liked to point it out. You never did. Not unless someone else had brought it up first. Even then…” Louis slides his hand down Harry’s arm, tightening his fingers around his wrist. “You always stood up for me.”

“Louis…” He shifts in order to flip his hand over to link his fingers through Louis’. “You did plenty of sticking up for me.”

“Hmm…” Louis rubs his thumb over the back of Harry’s smooth hand. “Harry…” He stops when he sees Harry shift again.

Harry moves the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table and shifts closer to Louis. “I know I shouldn’t, but…” He leans over and kisses Louis. With his free hand, he reaches up and rests his hand on the side of Louis’ neck.

Louis is surprised by the kiss. With everything that’s happened between them over the last couple of months, he didn’t expect this. He drops Harry’s hand when the man shifts. Their mouths move easily together as Harry goes to straddle Louis’ thighs. Louis slides his arms around Harry’s waist, his hands resting on his lower back.

“Louis…” Harry pulls back enough to meet Louis’ gaze. “I know we shouldn’t do this.”

“Says who?” Louis slips a hand underneath Harry’s shirt, letting his fingers dance lightly over the small of his back. “You’re in control, Baby. What do you want?” He leans in to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Talk to me. Whatever you want to say, tell me.”

“I want to know you’re never going to hurt me again.” Harry rests his forehead on Louis’. “I feel myself falling again, Lou. I can’t… I can’t do that, though, if you’re…”

“I can’t promise we wouldn’t fight, Harry. You know us. We’re both so stubborn. I can promise that I won’t step away again.” He leans in to kiss Harry again, but Harry stops him.

“No…” Harry pushes him back and stands up. “We can’t do this. I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Louis watches as Harry walks out of the room. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a soft breath. He expects to hear the back door close. When he doesn’t, he stands up and makes his way into the kitchen where he finds Harry leaning against the counter with his face buried in his face.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Louis says softly.

Harry drops his hands, shaking his head. “I just threw myself at you and then…”

“You didn’t throw yourself at me, Harry.” He moves to lean against the counter beside Harry. “You could if you wanted.”

Harry elbows Louis. “Not helping.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” Louis smiles at him. “I told you. You’re in complete control.”

“But that’s not fair. Especially when I start that.”

“You have every right…”

“No, stop that!” Harry pushes away from the counter and turns toward Louis. “Maybe that’s part of the problem. I get it. You don’t want to push me into anything. Or make me think anything. I know you’d do anything for me. You’ve proven that, Lou. But… I forgive you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be standing here right now. And until you stop this, we’ll always be here.”

“Be where, Harry?”

“Here. Like this.” Harry shrugs. “Until you stop walking on eggshells around me, we can never move forward.”

“What am I supposed to do, Harry? Drag you to the bedroom and have my way with you? Because no, I won’t do that.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” 

“Then talk to me.” Louis watches Harry closely, trying to figure out where exactly this is going. “What do you want from me?”

“The truth. Let’s start there.”

“Harry…”

“Are you happy with our current situation?”

“Am I happy with our current situation?”

“Yes. It’s a simple question, Louis. I told you that I just wanted to be friends. And we have been. For months now. But are you happy with that?”

Louis sighs. “Harry…”

“Just answer the question, Louis. It’s really not that difficult. It’s a simple yes or no…”

“No!” Louis closes his eyes after he answers. He hadn’t actually meant to answer. Taking a shaky breath, he opens his eyes once again to meet Harry’s gaze. “No, I’m not happy with it. But I accept it because I at least have you back in my life.”

“You keep asking me what I want. But what do you want?”

“What I want…”

“It matters to me, Louis. So just…”

They go silent when the lights flicker around them after the bright strike of lightning. It’s after the second strike that the lights go out completely. Louis drops his head forward and groans. He’s surprised when he feels Harry step closer to him. 

“Tell me, Lou.” He rests his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Daddy.”

“It’s okay, Clara,” Louis calls. He slips away, being careful as he makes his way to his daughter’s bedroom. “Hey, Bug.” 

“Light out.”

“I know.” He pulls the small lantern from the nightstand and switches it on. “The power went out. But it’s okay.”

“Can I keep light on?”

“Of course you can.” He sets the lantern back on the nightstand as Clara settles back.

“Mr. Harry okay? Windy.”

“Mr. Harry’s okay. He’s here actually. He’s sleeping here tonight.” He leans down and kisses her forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mr. Harry be here wake up?”

“I’m sure he will be. But you have to sleep before that happens.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too.”

Louis walks into the living room to find Harry lighting a couple of candles. He crosses his arms over his chest as he watches his ex-husband. 

“I figured nothing’s changed and you kept candles where you always did,” Harry says without looking up. “Clara okay?”

“She’s fine. Storms may not bother her, but she doesn’t like the dark. All good now.”

“Good.” Harry turns to look at Louis then. “Listen…”

“The answer is you. The answer is always you.”


	9. Chapter 9

_ The answer is you. _

How is Harry supposed to react to that? He wanted Louis to answer. He wanted Louis to be honest with him. He just never expected that answer. He wasn’t really sure what answer he had expected. Sure, he wanted to hear that Louis feels the same as he does. How is he supposed to handle this? Now that he knows Louis does indeed feel the same, how are they supposed to continue?

Over the next couple of weeks, they continue hanging out regularly. There’s something different in the air now. Harry knows exactly what it is. He should just say something, but he can’t bring himself to actually do so.

Harry walks out of his trailer, closing the door behind him. He looks back when he hears giggles, smiling at the sight of Clara running around the back yard with her costume on. As he walks down the steps, he waves over at Louis.

“Mr. Harry!” Clara exclaims as she runs over. “Trick or treating?”

“I am not going trick or treating. I am going to go to a friend’s place to see all you trick or treater’s though.” Harry smiles when Louis joins them. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Louis says. “Off to a party?”

“Nah. Headed to Kacey’s. We sit out in the front and watch all the kids. It’s exciting.”

Louis smiles. “Well, stay warm at least.”

“You too. We’ll have a fire going. You won’t.” He frowns when he sees what Louis’ wearing. “Please tell me you have something else to wear?”

“I have a jacket in the car. Don’t worry, I’ll put it on when we get into town.” Louis taps the top of Clara’s head. “Ready, Bug?”

“Yes!” Clara bounces around then.

Harry laughs softly. “Have fun. Bring home lots of candy.”

“What’s favorite?”

“I love Twix.” He watches her eyes widen at that.

“Daddy too!”

Harry smiles. “What’s yours?”

“Pieces Cups.”

“Good choice. Have fun!” Harry smiles once again as Clara runs toward the car before looking at Louis. “Have fun.”

“Oh, I will,” Louis says with a laugh. “You too. Don’t sit too close to the fire.”

Harry climbs out of his car after reaching Kacey’s house. He smiles when he sees the woman stand up from where she’d been sitting. He holds his arms out as he approaches to hug her.

“My beautiful boy,” Kacey says.

“You’re insane.” He kisses her cheek before she steps back completely. He smiles at Nick who finally stands up. “Hey.” He shakes the man’s hand. 

“Hey,” Nick says with a smile. “Was beginning to think you weren’t showing up.”

“Like I would miss this.” He takes a seat beside Nick after grabbing himself a drink from the garage. “Have you gotten much traffic yet?”

“No,” Kacey answers. “A few itty bitty ones, but nothing major.”

Harry can feel Nick watching him. He shifts a little as he looks over. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just trying to figure out how to ask this question,” Nick answers. “So I suppose I’ll just ask. What’s going on with you and Louis?”

Harry sighs. He’s not completely surprised by this. “I don’t know. Things are… I don’t know.”

“What do you want, Harry?” Nick shakes his head when Harry starts to object. “Don’t fight me. I’m not asking this to start a fight.”

Harry takes a sip of his pop as he tries to figure out how to answer Nick. He won’t lie to his friend. He just isn’t sure how much Nick wants to know. “Him. I want him.” He can see Kacey’s smile from her chair.

“Have you told him?”

“Basically.”

“Meaning what?” Nick snorts.

“The night of the storm a couple weeks ago? I ended up at his place. I was getting ready to call you when he texted me to ask me how I was. He offered to let me stay there. So I went there. We… I started… we didn’t. I stopped it. Because… but…”

“Harry, relax and tell us,” Kacey says. “You know I won’t be mad about any of it. And from the looks of it, neither will Nick.”

Harry wrinkles his nose. “No other way to say it really than we started making out. He asked me what I wanted. I don’t know why, but I answered that I want to know he’s never going to hurt me again.” He bites down on his bottom lip as he looks at Nick. “I’m falling again.”

Nick nods. “I know you are.”

“But then I panicked. I pushed him away.” Harry sighs. “I told him that until he stops walking on eggshells around me we can never move forward. And it’s the truth. He keeps telling me that I’m in control of what happens. But…”

“Now it’s time for him to step up then.”

“I asked him what he wanted.”

“And?” Kacey asks.

Harry smiles as he looks down at his hands. “He said me. But… I’m not just going to jump into anything. If… I’m not going to rush anything.”

“And I get to kill him if he strays,” Nick points out.

“You’re okay with this?”

“I was never exactly against it. I just never wanted you to rush things. So when you told me what happened, I freaked out. And I’m sorry about that.” Nick shrugs. “I just want you happy, Harry.”

As the time winds closer to the end of trick or treating, Harry can’t help but get a little disappointed that he hasn’t seen Louis and Clara. He shouldn’t be too surprised. He’s not entirely sure where they were going to do their trick or treating. He also figures they’ve already gone home now too. He hates himself for being upset about it. It’s not as if he can’t see them practically whenever he wants.

“Mr. Harry!”

Harry looks up, smiling at the sight of Clara running up the driveway. He shifts to the edge of his chair to hug the young girl. “Miss Clara.” He smiles wider as she lifts her bag. “It looks like you have a lot of candy.”

“Yes! Wait!” She runs back over to where Louis is standing.

Harry watches as he pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Clara. He gives the man a wave when he looks over. Harry smiles again when Clara runs back over.

“For you.”

Harry holds his hand out, stunned when he sees Clara drop a few Twix bars into his palm. “For me?”

“Your favorite.”

“They definitely are. Thank you. And I bet if you go over to Kacey, she’ll get you your favorite.” 

“Hi, Mr. Nick.” Clara waves at him as she passes his chair.

“Hi, Clara.”

Harry looks up at Louis when he finally approaches. His smile fades when he sees the look on his face. “You okay?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Harry frowns at that. He stands up and pulls Louis to the side of the driveway. “Don’t lie to me, Lou. What’s wrong?”

“I should have asked where Joe lived.”

Harry sighs. “I didn’t even think about that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“But Clara…”

“What he said was said so only I would hear it. She didn’t hear a thing.” Louis shrugs. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. He has no right. What’d he say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Louis shakes his head when Harry tries to argue. “It doesn’t, Haz. He’s just trying to get me to react. And I’m not going to. It’s not worth it.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “But since we’re over here already, I have to ask you something. Um… if I’m able to get a babysitter on Saturday, how about going to dinner with me?”

Harry opens his mouth to answer, but he quickly closes it. He hadn’t expected the question. He smiles shyly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Louis smiles. “Good.” He gestures over toward Clara. “I should get her home and to bed. You do not want to deal with her when she hasn’t slept.”

“If she takes after you, then I really don’t want to.” He follows Louis back over to the group.

“Clara, time to go.”

“Daddy…”

“Don’t start with that. You still have school tomorrow.”

Harry sits down only after Louis and Clara walk away. He looks over at Kacey and Nick. “I think he just asked me on a date.”

“You think?” Nick asks.

“Yeah, I think. I mean… that’s what it would be, right? But… I mean, we are friends. So maybe we’re just hanging out.”

“Maybe you should ask him.”

“I can’t do that. What if he’s just looking at it as two friends hanging out?”

“What exactly did he say?” Kacey asks.

Harry wrinkles his nose. “If he could get a babysitter, would I want to go to dinner with him.”

“Sounds like a date to me.”

Nick nods in agreement. “If I was any good with little kids, I’d even offer to watch that cutie.”

Harry stares at Nick in disbelief. “Well… wow.”

“I know. I’m trying, Harry.”

“I know you are. And I appreciate that. I hope you’ll be able to hang out with him soon. He’s a good man.”

“I can see that. And I’ve seen how happy you’ve been since he’s been around.”

Harry grabs a Twix bar that Clara had given him. He can’t help but smile as he rips the package open. “She gave me my favorite candy.”

“Oh God,” Nick mutters before he laughs softly.

* * *

  
  
Harry wrinkles his nose as he looks at the outfits laying on his bed. Which one is he supposed to wear? It would be an easier decision if he knew for sure if this is a date or not. After taking a picture of his choices, he sends a text to both Kacey and Nick.

_ Help! Which one? _

He’s already sent the message when he wonders if he should have left Nick off of it. He knows his friend is trying. He also knows that Nick’s hesitant when it comes to Louis. When it’s Nick who replies first, he’s a little surprised.

**_Red shirt, black jeans._ **

Harry smiles, ready to send a message back when another one comes through.

**_And 4 the love of everything u believe in… do NOT wear the brown boots._ **

_ Fine… _

Harry tosses his phone back onto the bed before walking to the bathroom to finish his hair. As he stands in front of the mirror, he begins to think about what this is. He knows what Kacey and Nick say. But what if it’s not a date? What if it simply is dinner between two friends? 

“Get a grip,” Harry mutters. “It doesn’t matter what it is. It’s Louis and you’ll have fun.”

Harry is slipping into his black boots when there’s a knock on the door. He takes a shaky breath as he stands up. He has to calm down. It’s not like he’s never been out with Louis before. Of course, it has been a long time. But they’ve been hanging out over the last several months. He takes one last deep breath before he walks over and opens the door. The moment he sees Louis, his stomach flips. Louis is holding flowers. This is definitely a date.

“Hi,” Harry says with a smile.

“Hi,” Louis responds. “Um… these are for you.” He holds the small bouquet of lilies out to Harry. “I hope they’re still your favorite.”

Harry nods as he takes the flowers. “They are.” He smiles again. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered.”

“Let me go put these in water and then I’ll be ready.”

Harry looks out the window after Louis pulls into a parking lot a short while later. He’s surprised to find where they are. It’s a restaurant he’s never been to, but it’s one that he’s been wanting to try. He looks over at Louis and smiles.

“I hope this is okay,” Louis says as he parks the car.

“It’s perfect,” Harry responds. “I’ve never been here. I’ve wanted to come. But… I’ve heard a lot of good things about it.”

“Same here. When I asked one of the girls at work about what a good place to go would be, this was the first place she said. Not even sure I had the question finished before she answered.”

Harry meets Louis at the back of the car, smiling at the smaller man. “Guess we get to try it together.”

“Looks that way.” Louis rests his hand on Harry’s lower back as they make their way to the door. He reaches past the man to open the door and follows him inside.

Harry is surprised to see how busy the place is. He glances back at Louis. “It’s packed.”

“That’s a good sign about it then, yeah?” Louis smiles at him. “I’ve got it under control.”

Harry’s about to question that when Louis steps over to the host stand and mentions that he has a reservation. To say Harry is surprised is a complete understatement. He has to smile when Louis looks at him again. 

“I told you I got it under control,” Louis says. “They said it’s going to be a few more minutes.” He slides his arm around Harry’s waist as they move to the side. 

“You told me yesterday after you got home from work that you were able to find a babysitter.”

“Let’s just say I had high hopes of you saying yes to my invitation.” 

Harry beams at him. “You know me well.”

“Hmm… I suppose so.” He meets Harry’s gaze. “I’m just glad you gave me this chance.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harry knows the look on Louis’ face. He knows what the man is going to say. “Louis, it was over three years ago. Yes, I was hurt. And yeah, maybe there’s still a bit of fear there that you’ll do it again. But my feelings for you exceed that fear by far.”

“I can’t promise we won’t fight, Haz. I can promise I’ll never stray again. And I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that. That being said, I’ll stop walking on eggshells around you.”

Harry smiles. “I’d appreciate that.”

They’re seated a few minutes later, at a table near the window. Harry settles in, smiling at the man now sitting across from him. 

“I know it’s not Paris, but it’s still a good view,” Louis says.

Harry opens his menu as he continues to watch Louis. “It’s a very good view.”

“Have you been to Paris yet?”

Harry’s smile falters slightly as he shakes his head. “No. Haven’t gotten the chance. After… I didn’t have much. And what I did have, I used coming here.”

Louis nods. “Did I ever tell you that’s where I wanted to take you for our honeymoon?” He smiles at Harry’s shocked look. “Guess I never told you?”

“No, you didn’t. I never knew that.”

“Well, it’s true.” Louis leans back when their server walks over. 

“Good evening. My name is Shauna and I’ll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

Harry waits until Shauna walks away before he looks at Louis once again. “Lou…”

“I wanted to take you to Paris so bad. I just… I couldn’t afford it. Mum offered to help. I told her no. I didn’t want to do that. I figured that eventually I would get to take you.” He smiles sadly. “I’m sorry I never got that chance.”

Harry reaches across the table, taking Louis’ hand. “I loved our honeymoon, Lou. You know that, right?”

“I know that.” Louis shrugs. “I did too. Doesn’t mean I don’t wish I could have given you Paris.”

“Lou…” Harry reaches across the table to take Louis’ hand. “I didn’t need Paris, Louis. I needed you. Our honeymoon was perfect.”

Louis smiles as he flips his hand over to link his fingers through Harry’s. “We should probably figure out what we want to eat.”

“Probably a good idea.” Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. As he shifts to lift his menu, he keeps hold of Louis’ hand, not wanting to let go just yet. He’s just thankful that Louis doesn’t let go either. 

Harry pushes his plate forward after he finishes eating. He’s not too surprised to see that Louis is watching him. “What?” he asks.

Louis shakes his head. “Nothing. I just…” He shrugs. “I went from never expecting to see you again to never thinking you’d ever let me back into your life to never thinking you’d give me a second chance. But here we are.”

Harry smiles. “Here we are. I didn’t know if I wanted to let you back in, to be honest. Even after we…” He shrugs. “But those few days after the whole Nick thing were rough.”

“I was tired of hurting you.”

“I know.” He nods slowly. “But…” Before he can finish, Shauna is returning to the table.

“How was everything?” she asks.

“Everything was great,” Louis answers with a smile.

“Great. Are we getting dessert tonight?”

“Not tonight. But definitely next time.”

Harry’s a little disappointed when Louis turns down dessert. He’s not even upset about the actual dessert. Maybe this isn’t going as well as he’d thought and Louis wants it to end. But…

“Hey,” Louis says, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry lifts his gaze, hoping he isn’t giving away his disappointment. “Hey, back.”

Louis reaches across the table, taking Harry’s hand. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Harry frowns a little. “What?”

“Just because our night here is done, doesn’t mean our night is done.”

Harry smiles softly. “Oh.”

As Harry moves toward the exit a few minutes later, he feels Louis’ hand rest on his lower back. It sends a thrill through him. He had always loved the little touches like this. Louis definitely knew just how to touch him.

Louis reaches past Harry when they reach the car, opening the passenger door. Harry turns, his stomach flipping at the way Louis has moved back at all. If anything, he’s gotten closer. He takes a shaky breath.

“Do I get to know what else you have planned?” he asks softly.

“Who says I have anything planned?” Louis rests a hand on Harry’s hip. “But…” He leans in, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “I’m sure you can figure it out. If you stop and actually think about it. It’s something we’ve done before.”

“You know I have a trailer, right? We don’t need a cheap…”

“Harold, really?” Louis laughs softly as he looks up at Harry. “Nothing to do with that. Though, I hope I can sneak a few kisses in.”

Harry blushes at that comment. “You can sneak one now if you want.”

“Hmm… I like that.” Louis doesn’t wait any longer before leaning in and kissing Harry. He curls his fingers along his hip.

Harry lets out a soft noise at the feel of Louis’ fingers dipping under his shirt. “Lou…”

“I’m sorry.” Louis gives him one last kiss before taking a step back. “Get in.”


	10. Chapter 10

Louis looks over at Harry after he pulls to a stop, not surprised when the man raises an eyebrow at him. Harry turns away to look out the window for a moment before looking at Louis once again.

“Lou…”

“Trust me,” Louis interrupts. 

“Obviously.”

“Good. Stay there.” Louis smiles as he climbs out of the car. He hurries around to pull Harry’s door open. As Harry stands up, Louis moves forward. He can practically feel Harry’s nerves heighten. “Can I kiss you?”

When Harry simply nods, Louis leans in and captures his mouth in a soft kiss. He slides an arm around the taller man’s waist, holding him close as Harry part his lips against his tongue. He shifts closer to Harry. Harry is just about to wrap his arms around Louis’ neck when they hear laughter. Louis pulls back, smiling at Harry. After he looks to make sure there aren’t any issues, he looks at Harry again.

“Sorry,” he says softly. “Got carried away.”

“It’s okay,” Harry says with a small smile. 

Louis makes sure to lock the car as they walk away from the small lot. “You look terrified,” he says as he looks at Harry.

“I wouldn’t say terrified, exactly.”

“No?

“No!” Harry smiles at Louis. “Just… not sure where we’re going. Not sure where you’re taking me.”

“Harry, come on. Trust me.” 

“Obviously.” 

Louis is surprised when Harry slips his arm through his. He has to smile, trying not to let Harry see it, however. He doesn’t want to make a big deal out of something so simple. “Then why are you questioning me now?”

“I’m not questioning it.” Harry rests his free hand on Louis’ arm. “Just curious. How do you even know about this place? I’ve lived near here for three years and I don’t even know where we are.”

Louis laughs softly. “You seem to forget what I do for a living.”

“Louis, you work at an aquarium. We are…”

“Shut up and listen.” He smiles at the look Harry gives him. He isn’t surprised when the man simply rolls his eyes as he closes his mouth. He continues to watch Harry as they get closer to the spot. He can already hear the sound and it’s obvious that Harry now has too.

“Lou…”

“Come on.” Louis shifts enough to take Harry’s hand and pulls him in the direction of the wound.

“Oh my God.” Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hand as they reach the waterfall. “Louis…”

Louis can’t help but continue to watch Harry rather than the waterfall. He loves the way Harry’s eyes light up at the scene. “When I saw this, I knew I needed to take you here.”

Harry turns and smiles at Louis. “Oh Lou…” He drops Louis’ hand, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. “I don’t know how you do it.” He leans in and kisses Louis. “You always know just how to make dates perfect.”

“Hmm… I don’t know about that.” Louis slides his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Do you remember the first time you took me to a waterfall?”

Louis nods. “I do. You were seventeen and finished your exams for the year. I wanted to do something special for you but I couldn’t afford it. I was at uni and could barely afford food.”

Harry laughs softly. “I didn’t…”

“So I took you to the one place I could think of that you had never been. I packed up a stupid little lunch for us and brought you to the waterfall.”

“It wasn’t stupid. It was sweet.”

“It was stupid. I wanted to do more.”

“I didn’t need more.”

Louis pulls Harry closer, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. “You looked so happy even though I couldn’t give you much.”

“I was happy. You made me happy. You told me you loved me for the first time that day.”

“I did. I won’t do that this time. Not yet anyways.”

Harry smiles as he leans in for another kiss. “Wait…”

Louis panics slightly at that. He’s pushed Harry too far. Of course he has. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “Don’t apologize.” He curls his fingers into Louis’ hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” He takes a shaky breath. “I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on here, Lou. I don’t want to go back to what it’s been. I’m… I’m done trying to stop myself from falling. Because the truth… the truth is I can’t stop myself.”

Louis licks his lips. “Harry…”

“I want this, Louis. I want to take the next step. I want this to be official.”

Louis closes his eyes as he takes an uncertain breath. “So do I.” He opens his eyes once again to meet Harry’s gaze. “So do I.”

Harry smiles before he allows Louis to pull him in and kiss him once again. As he tightens his left arm around Louis’ shoulders, he slides his right hand up into Louis’ hair once again. He lets out a soft noise when Louis’ arm tightens around his waist. Louis holds him like this for a moment longer before he finally takes a step back.

“This won’t cause issues at school, will it?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. “No. I wouldn’t be the first teacher who dates the parent of one of their students.”

“Okay.”

Louis follows Harry onto his deck when they finally arrive back home. He watches as the man pulls his keys from his pocket to unlock the trailer door. Harry turns after he pulls the door open.

“I um… I would invite you inside, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I still think we should go slow.”

“I agree.” Louis smiles as he steps forward. “I should probably get home anyways. Clara is expecting me to cook breakfast tomorrow.”

“Better not disappoint then.” Harry shoves his hands into his pockets as he meets Louis’ gaze. “Will I get to see you tomorrow?”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.” Louis takes one last step forward before kissing Harry softly. “Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

  
  
Over the next few weeks, they find time to hang out together. They haven’t been able to be alone long or even go out again. However, Louis is just happy that they’ve gotten to be around each other. Besides, this is how things needed to go right now. Nothing rushed about it.

As Louis steps outside into the cool night to have a cigarette after finally getting Clara to bed, he can see a car pulling away from Harry’s. He lets out a heavy sigh as he takes a seat on the steps. It’s Nick. He’d recognize the car anywhere. While things have definitely gotten better, Nick is still hesitant around Louis. He looks up as he lights his cigarette at the sound of footsteps.

“Hey, stranger,” Harry says.

“Hey back,” Louis says with a smile. He takes a drag of his cigarette as Harry moves to sit down beside him.

“Clara sleeping?”

“Yes. Finally. I was beginning to think I’d have to send an apology note to her teacher for why she’s cranky.”

Harry laughs softly. “So she really is like you on a normal day of waking up?”

“Funny.” Louis nudges Harry. “But yes.” He smiles when Harry drops his chin to Louis’ shoulder. “You and Nick do anything fun?”

“One of my folders fell out of my bag when he dropped me off yesterday. He was just bringing it back.”

“Hmm… exciting life, Styles.” Louis puts his cigarette out before letting it fall into the can he has on the steps. 

“You gonna kiss me now?”

“Tempting, but no.” He shakes his head at Harry’s frown. “Not after smoking. You always hated…” He’s cut when Harry closes the distance and presses their mouths together. Louis makes a small noise as he brings a hand up to rest on the side of Harry’s neck.

“I may hate it, but it never stopped me.” 

Louis smiles. “No, I suppose it didn’t.” He gestures behind him. “Wanna come in?”

“Tempting. But is that a good idea? I just… Clara…” Harry lets his gaze fall to Louis’ lips. “Will you hold me? I promise I’ll leave before Clara gets up. I just miss… please?”

Louis nods as he stands up. He holds his hand out for Harry, smiling when the man immediately accepts it and stands. “Come on.” He leads Harry inside, making sure to lock the door behind them. He can feel Harry’s hand tighten in his as they continue through the house. “It’s okay.”

Harry smiles softly. “I’m sorry. I’ve never done anything like this. I mean…” 

Louis stops them from walking and turns around, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Relax. Nothing happens that you don’t want to happen. We can just go into the living room and sit if you want.”

Harry takes a shaky breath as he slides his arms around Louis’ neck. “I’m sorry.” He smiles when Louis pulls him closer. “I haven’t seen your bedroom yet.”

“Well then…” Louis kisses him softly. “Let me show you.” He takes a step back, taking Harry’s hand once again. At that moment, he can feel Harry relax. He smiles to himself as he walks to his bedroom. He reaches over to flip the lights on. “This is it.” He smiles as he watches Harry look around. “Nothing too special.”

“Hmm… it is though.” Harry moves over to Louis’ dresser.

Louis sits down on the edge of the bed as he continues to watch Harry. He isn’t surprised by the way the man is looking over every detail. As he rests his arms on his thighs, he sees Harry lift up a picture. He wrinkles his nose, knowing exactly which picture it is.

“God, look at my hair,” Harry mutters.

Louis laughs softly. “I love your curls.”

Harry looks over, smiling. “Prefer the curls or the length?”

“Oh come on. That’s just a mean question.” Louis sits up when Harry approaches the bed. He reaches out, resting his hands on the larger man’s thighs.

“Will you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Will you check to make sure she’s sleeping?”

Louis grins. “Of course.” He stands up, causing Harry to take a step back. “I’ll be right back.”

Louis walks across to Clara’s bedroom, opening the door slowly. He smiles at the sight of his young daughter curled up on her side hugging her stuffed bear. He steps back out of the room, closing the door just as slowly as he had opened it. He walks back to his bedroom to find Harry now sitting at the end of his bed. After closing the door, he makes his way over.

“She’s asleep,” Louis says.

Harry nods. “Okay.” He stands up, sliding his arms around Louis’ neck. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis leans in and kisses him. “Let me get changed. I have shorts or something you can wear.”

It doesn’t take them long to get changed and crawl into bed. As Louis slides up behind Harry, he thinks about how perfect this is. He places a soft kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder. Harry links their fingers together as he draws Louis’ arm further around him.

“I’ll leave before she wakes up,” Harry says softly. 

Louis wants to tell him that he doesn’t need to worry about that. However, he stays silent. He knows Harry well enough to know that he can’t argue with him about this. Instead, he kisses Harry’s shoulder again as he listens to the man's soft breaths. He smiles against the smooth skin, knowing that in a matter of moments, Harry will be asleep. He could never understand how Harry was able to fall asleep so quickly.

When Louis wakes up, it’s not the usual reason for hearing his daughter coming into his room. Instead, it’s because he feels soft kisses being placed across his upper back. He turns his head, smiling sleepily when he sees Harry shifting to lay beside him once again.

“Morning,” Harry says softly.

“Morning,” Louis says. He rolls over onto his side to face Harry. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. It’s early.” Harry shifts closer to Louis. “But I’m cold.”

Louis laughs softly. “Then come here.” He slides his arm around Harry, their legs tangling together as they move closer together. “Something tells me you just wanted a cuddle.”

“Just shut up and hold me.” Harry tilts his head up and kisses Louis. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“You can stay as long as you want.”

“Tempting.”

“You’re still worried about Clara, aren’t you?” He smiles softly when Harry nods. “She already adores you.”

“As her teacher and her neighbor. Completely different when I’m Daddy’s…” Harry’s eyes widen.

Louis smiles. “Say it. It’s okay to say it. If that’s what you want.”

“Boyfriend.”

“I like that.” Louis leans in and kisses Harry. “I really like that.”

“Me too.” He nuzzles Louis’ neck. “I should head out, though.” Even as he’s saying this, Harry settles in against Louis again.

“You should, huh?”

“I’m comfy, though.”

Louis runs his fingertips up and down Harry’s back. “I like having you in my arms again.” He sighs happily as their mouths connect once again. He’s just about to push Harry onto his back when he hears a noise outside of his room. He pulls back and looks over toward the door.

“Shit,” Harry mutters. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Louis gives him a quick kiss. “It’s okay.” He slides out of bed and grabs his shirt as he walks to the door. “I’ll keep her out. You come out whenever you’re ready.”

Louis is finishing up making breakfast when he hears his bedroom door open. He has to smile to himself, having had a brief moment of thinking Harry would attempt to leave through the bedroom window. He looks over to see Harry walk into the kitchen.

“She didn’t even look up when I walked through,” Harry says.

“Paw Patrol will do that.” Louis smiles as harry moves to lean against the counter beside him. “Hungry?”

“I’m just amazed that you’re cooking.”

“You’re hilarious. Less sausage for you.”

“Mean.”

Louis gestures toward the cabinet behind Harry. “Will you grab plates? Clara’s is the Disney one.”

“I don’t get a Disney plate?”

“You can go argue with Clara about that one.” Louis takes the plates from Harry. “Do I get to kiss you now?”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Louis leans over, pressing his lips against Harry’s softly. “You really need to relax.”

“I’m trying. Was I this nervous…?”

“Worse.” Louis smiles at Harry. “You were fifteen. I was just as nervous.” 

“But you aren’t now.”

“Sure about that?” Louis winks at Harry. “Want to take this to Clara?”

“Living room?”

“Yeah. She’ll eat at the coffee table.” Louis smiles as he watches Harry walk out of the kitchen. As he turns to plate his and Harry’s plates, he can hear Clara’s excitement. His smile widens. He loves that sound. It’s a good sound.

“She has requested milk,” Harry says walking back into the kitchen.

Louis looks over. “Okay. You take our plate and I’ll grab drinks. You want milk or orange juice?”

“Lewis, really? It’s like you don’t even know me.”

Louis hands him the plates. “Forgive me, Haz.” He leans in and kisses Harry softly. “I’ll bring the drinks.”

“One more kiss and I’ll forgive you.”

Louis smiles before kissing Harry again. “Go on.” He watches as Harry walks out of the kitchen again, unable to stop smiling.

After getting each of them something to drink, Louis walks to the living room. His stomach jumps at the sight of Harry sitting on the floor beside Clara. It’s more than just that, however. It’s the way Harry’s listening to Clara, smiling and laughing with her. 

“Daddy, Mr. Harry!” Clara exclaims.

“I see,” Louis says with a bright smile of his own. “Are you happy to see Mr. Harry?”

“Yes! He’s going to draw.”

“Is he?”

Clara nods. “I draw too?”

“Of course you can. Let’s eat breakfast first, though.” Louis moves to sit on the couch behind Harry and Clara. He loves the way Harry immediately leans back against his leg.

“What about you, Lou?” Harry asks. “You gonna draw?”

Louis laughs softly. “That’s a good one. I’ll leave that to you two.”

“Daddy can’t draw.”

Harry looks back and smiles at Louis. “Such a shame.”

“Not all of us can be talented at everything they do.” He watches Harry’s cheeks redden before he turns back to the table. He can’t help but smile a little at that.

The only sound as they eat is the sound of the TV and Clara’s occasional giggle. There’s an ease in the air that Louis hasn’t felt in a long time. Louis is sure it’s all in his head, but he can’t care about that. He knows that his life has changed all over again. Something is finally going right in his life.

After he finishes cleaning up the kitchen a short while later, Louis returns to the living room. He smiles when he finds Harry and Clara drawing. It’s a sight he never imagined he’d actually ever see. It’s a sight he wants to continue to see. He’s going to make sure that he doesn’t screw things up the way he had before.

“What you draw, Mr. Harry?” Clara asks.

“A butterfly,” Harry answers with a smile. “For my beautiful butterfly beside me.”

Clara beams up at him. “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

Louis smiles again. He has noticed the way Harry would call her Butterfly. He has to wonder if he gives any of his other students nicknames. Maybe he should ask him about that.

“Daddy’s name?”

“What do I call Daddy?” Harry smiles at her simple nod. “Lou.”

“Wow. He don’t like that.”

Louis smiles a little when Harry lifts his gaze to look over at him. He shrugs a little. Clara’s right. He doesn’t like being called Lou. However, that’s because Harry’s the only one that is allowed to.

“Daddy? He says Lou?”

Louis nods. “He calls me Lou. It’s okay, Bug. Daddy’s okay with Mr. Harry calling him Lou.”

“Good.”

“Yeah,” Harry says softly, “good.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry steps out onto his deck into the cold evening. He hadn’t planned on going anywhere in the cold, but Louis had messaged him to say they were outside. He smiles when he sees Clara playing in the freshly fallen snow. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he makes his way across the yard.

“Mr. Harry, snow!” Clara exclaims.

Harry smiles. “I see that, Butterfly. Do you like the snow?”

“Yes!” To prove her point, she jumps into a pile.

Harry laughs softly as he continues toward Louis. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey back,” Louis says.

“You’re insane for sitting out here right now.”

“You’re insane for moving here.”

Harry laughs softly as he sits down beside Louis. “You moved here too.”

“Yeah, well…” Louis nudges Harry. “Is it like this all winter?”

“This is nothing. It’s been worse. It’ll probably get worse.”

“What the bloody hell was I thinking?” Louis puts his cigarette out. “How is it in the trailer?”

“It’s the worst when it’s windy.” Harry shrugs. “It’s not bad though.” He smiles when Louis gives him a look. “It’s true.”

“Harry, if it gets bad, stay with me. I’m serious.”

Harry shifts so he can rest his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “What if I just want to stay with you?”

“You’re always welcome. Just…”

Harry smiles sadly when Louis drifts off. He has a feeling he knows what he wanted to say. In the months they’ve been together, they still haven’t had sex. Harry knows it’s getting to Louis. He’d been close to letting it happen one night, but Clara woke up. He’d gotten scared after that. Now? Maybe it’s time.

“I know,” Harry says softly. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Babe. I understand.” Louis reaches up, resting his hand on Harry’s cheek. “Let me kiss you, though.”

Harry nods. “Kiss me.”

Louis leans in and kisses him softly. “Glad you came out.”

“I came out a long time ago.” Harry smiles when Louis simply rolls his eyes. “Like I would miss getting to spend time with my two favorite people. You know what we should do?”

“What should we do?”

“Bundle up under a blanket because it’s bloody cold?” 

“No!” Harry smiles at him as he stands up. “Come on.” He takes Louis’ hand, pulling him up. “We should build a snowman.”

“We should, huh?”

“Yes! Clara, what do you say? Wanna build a snowman?”

Clara beams at him. “Yes!”

Harry stands back after they finish putting the face on the snowman a short while later. “Brilliant!” He lifts his arms in the air. “It’s just missing one thing.” He smiles as he looks at Louis. Stepping over, he pulls Louis’ scarf loose.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks.

“The snowman needs a scarf.”

“And you’re stealing mine?”

“Yes.” Harry kisses Louis quickly before stepping away and wrapping the scarf around the snowman. “There, perfect.” He steps back, sliding his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they look at their artwork. 

“Looks good,” Louis says. “Bug, I think we did a great job.”

“Yes!” Clara hops around in front of them. 

“Go stand with it,” Harry says. “I’ll take a picture of you with it.” He pulls his phone from his pocket as Clara moves to stand by the snowman. “Are you going to name him?”

“Fred.” Clara nods matter-of-factly.

“Fred’s a good name.” He squats down in order to get a good picture. “Smile.” He laughs softly at the way Clara poses. “There we go. Perfect.” He looks up at Louis when the man squeezes his shoulder. 

“I think it’s time to head back inside now,” Louis says. “If we stay out any longer, Bug, you’re lips are going to turn blue.”

Clara gasps. “No!” She runs to Harry, catching him off guard which causes him to fall back.

“Clara, be careful.”

“She’s fine,” Harry says with a smile as he holds her close.

“You come in?”

Harry looks up at Louis as if to ask him if he wants him to come in. When Louis nods, he smiles again. “I can come in.”

Harry slips out of his boots as he watches Louis help Clara out of hers. He smiles to himself. This is everything he’s always wanted. He’s always wanted a family. He’d always wanted a family with Louis.

“Go on into the living room,” Louis says after Clara’s coat is taken off.

Harry chews on his bottom lip as he watches Louis stand up once again. There’s a nervousness that flows through him. He knows exactly where this is coming from. He takes a shaky breath when Louis turns toward him.

“You okay?” Louis asks.

Harry simply nods. He can’t do anything else right now. He isn’t surprised by the look Louis gives him. “I um…” Harry clears his throat as he looks away for a moment. After taking a moment, he steps forward. He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and kisses him softly.

Louis sighs happily into the kiss, resting his hands on Harry’s hips. The kiss is kept slow but with a familiar need behind it. Harry takes a step back after another moment.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I just…”

“You never have to apologize for kissing me. I do have to ask where that came from.”

Harry smiles. “I don’t know. Just felt right.”

“Hmm…” Louis closes the distance and kisses Harry. “You can do that whenever you want. I should, however, get to the kitchen before Clara starts whining about not having her hot cocoa.”

Harry nods. “Let’s not disappoint my little Butterfly.” He kisses Louis one last time before moving past him to the kitchen.

* * *

  
  
Harry looks over when Louis returns from Clara’s room. “She asleep?” he asks.

Louis nods as he moves to sit down beside Harry, this time closer than when he had been before. “Yeah. I kinda had to bribe her that you’d have lunch with us tomorrow. So I really hope you don’t have any plans.”

“I do now.” He smiles at Louis.

“Well, good. I won’t have to tell her you can’t make it then.” 

Harry looks down to see their legs against each other now. As he lifts his gaze to look at Louis, he finds the other man with his head against the back of the couch and his eyes close. His eyes fall to Louis’ exposed neck. This is it. This is the moment everything changes again. There’s a feeling he hasn’t had in a long time.

“Lou…” It’s said so softly he isn’t sure Louis even hears him.

“Hmm…?”

“You’re sure she’s asleep?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Harry leans over, nuzzling Louis’ neck. “And she’ll be asleep for a while?”

“Yeah.”

Harry shifts then, straddling Louis’ thighs. He smiles nervously when Louis finally opens his eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi back.” Louis slides his hands along Harry’s thighs to his hips. “What are you doing?”

“Not obvious?” Leaning down, Harry nips at Louis’ neck.

“Harry…” Louis’ grip tightens on Harry’s hips when he feels his hands drop to his jeans.

“Can I?” Harry asks softly.

“Yes.”

With that, Harry slides down, kneeling in front of Louis. He carefully undoes his jeans, watching his face the entire time. The moment hi tugs on the jeans, Louis is lifting up enough for them to be tugged down. Harry watches as Louis shifts to pull his shirt off.

“Baby, you don’t have to do this,” Louis says softly.

“I want to.” Harry drops Louis’ jeans beside him before running his hands over Louis’ thighs. “Oh… these thighs.” He meets Louis’ gaze as he tucks his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“You’re shaking.” Louis sits up again, cupping Harry’s face. “Come ‘ere.” He captures his mouth in a soft kiss. “I’m not mad if you aren’t ready.”

“I am ready. It’s just been a long time since I’ve done this part.”

Louis smiles as he kisses Harry again. “Been years since I’ve given or received.”

Harry nods slowly. “You.” He sighs happily when Louis’ mouth is on his once again. “So don’t hate me when it’s not good.”

“You said the same thing the very first time.”

“It still applies.”

“You seem to forget how it went that time. Do you want me to tell you?”

Harry is sure he whimpers at the way Louis’ voice drops. “Yes.”

Louis nuzzles Harry’s neck. “Your beautiful mouth was wrapped around me.” He presses their lips together lightly. “I had never felt anything like that in my life. My hand could only do so much. But you… you couldn’t take all of me that first time. So you kept your fist wrapped around me. I knew I was coming apart fast. The way your lips worked over my tip and your hand… I could have died a happy man right then. But you know what sent me over the top?”

Harry gasps against Louis’ mouth at the feel of his tongue playing over his bottom lip. “What?”

“I looked down to see deep green eyes staring up at me.”

Harry knows he whimpers this time. “Oh…” He gasps again when Louis tugs on his hair to get access to his neck. “Lou…”

“I want to see that again. Will you look up at me?”

“Yes. Anything you want.” He watches Louis lean back once again. “Can I?”

Louis nods. “Yes.”

Harry shifts a little as he wraps a hand around Louis’ hardening cock. He meets Louis’ gaze as he starts stroking him slowly. He doesn’t wait any longer, leaning over to take Louis into his mouth. His first thought is to close his eyes. Louis doesn’t want that. He wants to see his eyes. Harry can’t deny him that.

“Oh…”

Harry hums around Louis as he continues to hold his gaze. Louis curls his fingers into Harry’s hair. 

“So good, Baby.”

Harry’s stomach flips at the smile Louis gives him. It’s a smile he remembers well. It means Louis feels good right now. He remembers the first time he’d seen the smile. He’d actually gotten worried for a moment because of how lazy it came out. Louis made sure he knew how good it really was.

“Harry… Baby…” Louis tugs at Harry’s hair. “Oh… fuck.”

Harry lifts up, continuing to stroke him as he catches his breath. “Don’t want you to come yet.” He slides up, capturing Louis’ mouth in a heated kiss. “Bedroom?”

Louis nods. He slides his arm around Harry’s waist as he shifts to the edge of the couch. He’s about to stand up but Harry stops him. “What?”

“Before we do this…” Harry grabs Louis’ boxer briefs. “Just make sure she’s sleeping?”

Louis groans. “Fuck. Get me all worked up and then…”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Louis kisses him. “I understand.”

Harry sits down on the edge of the bed after stripping down to his shorts. He hates that he’s nervous. He hates that he made Louis go check on Clara in the middle of it all. He just needs to know. When the door opens a few moments later, he looks up.

“She’s asleep,” Louis says as he closes the door behind him. “Pretty sure she’s still in the position I left her in.”

Harry smiles as Louis approaches. He reaches out to rest his hands on Louis’ thighs. “Thank you for checking.” His smile widens when Louis climbs over to straddle his legs. 

“We can continue then?”

“Mhmm…” Harry captures Louis’ mouth in a heated kiss. 

While keeping an arm wrapped around Louis, Harry moves them up the bed. They don’t say anything, but Louis obviously knows exactly what Harry wants. Louis wraps his arms around Harry as the larger man rolls them over. He smiles up at him before he pulls him back down for another kiss.

“This okay?” Harry finally asks as he settles between Louis’ legs.

“Yes.”

Harry doesn’t waste any more time to move things along. This has been a long time coming. There’s no hurrying in their movements. This is what they both need. As they continue to move together with ease, Harry buries his face into Louis’ neck.

Louis drags his nails lightly over Harry’s back, lifting his head enough to kiss Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s moan sends chills throughout his body. There’s a feeling in the air that hasn’t been there for far too long. Harry knows exactly what it is. It’s what’s been missing in his life since he’s been here.

“Lou…” He lifts up enough to capture Louis’ mouth in a soft kiss. “Promise me, Lou.”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry, holding onto him as he continues his slow, steady thrusts. “Anything.”

“Don’t hurt me.” Harry’s voice cracks as he says this. He nearly breaks when Louis’ hands are cupping his face.

“Come ‘ere.” Louis kisses him softly. “I promise.”

“No…” He sighs against Louis’ lips. “Lou… Please don’t…”

“I won’t. I’m yours.” His hands slide back down Harry’s back. “Always yours.”

Harry finds Louis’ mouth once again in a soft kiss. “Don’t let go.”

“Never.” He curls his fingers along Harry’s lower back. “I’m here.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh… Lou…”

Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s back. “I’m here, Baby.”

Harry meets Louis’ gaze at that. “I’m falling, Lou.”

“I’ve already fallen.”

Harry whimpers at that, capturing Louis’ mouth in a heated, but slow, kiss. Those words are all he needs at the moment. It doesn’t take much to realize that Louis is right there with him.

* * *

  
  
Harry slips out of bed the next morning, being careful not to wake Louis. He pulls his pants back on before turning and smiling down at the sleeping man. He can’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss to Louis’ temple. Once he makes sure that Louis is still asleep, he steps away from the bed. He pulls his shirt back on before walking out of the room. He clears out Louis’ discarded clothes from the living room so Clara doesn’t question anything. 

As he’s walking into the kitchen, he can hear a bedroom door open. He can’t tell which room it’s coming from, however. Harry pulls the carton of eggs from the fridge as he listens for footsteps. He smiles when he realizes it’s Clara. His smile fades quickly, however. What if Clara doesn’t want him here? What will she say?

Clara gasps when she steps into the kitchen. “Mr. Harry!” She runs over and wraps her arms around Harry’s legs.

Harry’s smile returns as he looks down at the young girl. “Hi there, Butterfly.” He combs his fingers through her hair.

“Sleep over?”

“I slept over. Is that okay?”

“Yes!” She beams up at him. “Daddy sleep?”

  
“Yeah, Daddy’s still sleeping. Do you want to help me make breakfast?”

“Yes!”

Just when they’re finishing up, Harry hears Louis’ bedroom door open. He smiles as he watches Clara run out of the kitchen to greet her father. He sets the now empty pan on the back burner before turning around to see Louis walking in.

“Morning,” Louis says.

“Morning,” Harry responds. He watches Louis nervously, not sure what he should do right now.

“Was beginning to think you left.” Louis approaches Harry as he shifts Clara on his hip. He reaches out, squeezing Harry’s hip. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

Harry smiles softly. “You two get something to drink. I’ll bring out the food.”

Louis sets Clara down. “I can do that. But can I kiss you good morning first?” He steps closer to Harry. “If you don’t…”

Harry closes the distance and kisses him softly. “I wasn’t sure you wanted to with Clara.”

“She seems to love the idea of you around like this.” Louis gives him another quick kiss. “I’m right there with her, though.”

Harry knows he’s blushing. He can’t help it. “Me too.”

Harry leans against the counter as he watches Louis finish washing the breakfast dishes. He told the man he didn’t need to take care of that, but Louis insisted. Louis looks over and smiles.

“Thank you for making us breakfast,” he says as he moves to stand in front of Harry.

“You’re welcome,” Harry says. He smiles when Louis rests his hands on the counter on either side of him.

“I meant what I said last night, Harry. I’ve fallen again.”

Harry nods as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. “Me too.” He sighs shakily as Louis closes the distance and kisses him. “But if you ever…”

“I won’t.” Louis nuzzles Harry’s neck. “I’d die before hurting you again. I can’t promise we won’t fight. This is us, Haz. But I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Harry drops his head back at the slight touch from Louis’ lips. He can feel the man smile against his skin before turning it into a soft kiss. “We should…” He trails off when Louis’ mouth works over his throat. “Oh…”

“I should stop before I can’t.”

“Mmm…” Harry barely manages to hold back his whine when Louis finally does take a step back. “I should…” He straightens his shirt as he pushes away from the counter. “I should head back. I have…” He clears his throat, trying to regain control over himself. “I have things to get finished up for school.”

Louis nods. “Probably a good idea. I want my daughter to continue to learn. So her teacher better not be unprepared.”

Harry laughs softly. “So I know I said I’d join you for lunch. But how about you two come to my place for lunch?”

“You made us breakfast.”

“I know. But I can make you lunch too.”

Louis smiles. “Yeah, okay. What time?”

“Noon?”

“We’ll be there. But you better not leave without saying goodbye to Clara.”

“Would never do that.” Harry follows Louis back to the living room where Clara is watching TV. He smiles as he moves to squat down beside the young girl. “Hey, Butterfly. I have to go home.”

“Why?” Clara frowns at him. “Stay.”

“I have a few things to get finished for school. But you and Daddy are going to come over for lunch. What do you think of that?”

“Really?”

Harry nods. “Really. Sound good to you?”

“Yes!”

“Good. Then I’ll see you soon.” He kisses her cheek before standing up once again. He smiles as he approaches Louis. “See you soon.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

“No, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Louis smiles as he rests his hand on Harry’s side. “Don’t argue with me.”

Harry smiles. “I won’t.” Once they reach the door, Harry turns toward Louis. “Just so we’re clear, you don’t need to bring anything but you and your daughter. I’ll take care of everything for lunch.”

Louis grins. “You know me well.” He leans in and kisses Harry softly. “If you change your mind, let me know.”

Harry nods. “I will.”


	12. Chapter 12

Louis stands back as he watches Clara knock on Harry’s trailer door. He isn’t surprised by how excited she is right now. If she had it her way, Harry would never leave their house. Of course, Louis wouldn’t mind that either. However, they aren’t to that point in their relationship yet. Sure, he knows Harry will stay over occasionally, but he also knows that it can’t be every night.

Clara jumps up and down when the door pushes open. “Mr. Harry!”

Harry beams down at her. “Butterfly!” He slides his fingers through her soft hair. “Come on in.”

“Boots off,” Louis says as he takes a step forward.

“Okay, Daddy!”

Louis smiles as he slides an arm around Harry’s waist. “Hi.” He leans in and kisses him softly. 

“Hi back,” Harry says. “Come on in.”

“Boots off,” Clara says.

“Okay, Bug.” Louis laughs softly. He slips out of his boots before stepping completely inside. He glances back to see Harry closing the door. “I think it’s getting colder.”

Harry grins. “Probably.” He shrugs. “Welcome to Nebraska.”

Louis slides an arm around Harry’s waist. “I suppose it could be worse. If nothing else, you can always keep me warm.”

“I definitely can.”

Louis gives him a quick kiss before taking a step back. “Clara, what are you doing?” He smiles when he sees his daughter jump back from the counter. 

“Looking,” Clara says giggling. 

“Looking?” Louis raises an eyebrow at her. “We look with our hands, then?”

Clara gasps. “Daddy…”

Louis smiles. “That’s what I thought.” He looks over at Harry who lets out a soft laugh. “Need help with anything.”

“No,” Harry answers. He shakes his head as he squeezes Louis’ arm. “Why don’t you two take a seat and I’ll bring food over?” He watches as Clara runs over to the small table.

“Mr. Harry, by me?”

“Of course.”

Louis slides into the seat across from Clara. He watches her closely. “You behave over there,” he says.

“I will.” 

Louis turns his attention toward Harry as the man walks over. He isn’t too surprised by the contents of the plate. “You didn’t have to go through all this.”

“Nonsense.” Harry smiles at him as he sets the other plate in front of Clara. “Bacon cheeseburger wrap with no tomatoes for my Butterfly.”

Clara beams up at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry winks at her before stepping away again.

Louis rests his arms on the table as he watches Harry move back to the counter. “Sure I can’t help with anything?”

“I’m sure.” 

Louis hates that Harry won’t let him help. Although, he isn’t too surprised. He’s sure this is what it’s like when Louis’ doing something for them too. He remembers how it used to be. All those years ago. They’d gotten into plenty of arguments over this very thing. It was one of the sillier arguments they had.

“All right,” Harry says as he sits down beside Clara. “Dig in.”

Louis isn’t surprised at the way Clara talks to Harry between every bite. He only has to remind her not to talk with food in her mouth a couple of times. By the time Clara finally finishes eating, Harry and Louis have been done for a while. However, neither try to hurry her. Instead, they enjoy every moment together.

“Daddy,” Clara says as Harry stands up to clear the table. “I want a green door.”

Louis frowns. “A green door?” he asks.

“On the house.”

“Bug, we can’t have a green door.”

“I ask Mr. Charlie.”

Louis smiles. “Okay, Bug. Next time we see him, you can ask Mr. Charlie.”

“What kind of green?” Harry asks.

Louis looks over at him quickly, surprised by the question. When he looks at Clara again, he can see how excited she is to answer.

“I show you. Daddy, I stand?”

“Go ahead.” Louis watches as she slides out from the seat. He has to wonder where she’d seen the color. It’s obvious that it’s here.

“This one.” 

Louis can see her pointing to something on the counter but can’t tell what it is. Before he can make a move to get a better look, Harry is lifting it up.

“This?” Harry asks. “That’s a good color.”

“Daddy, like?”

Louis moves to stand up then. “I do. It’s a perfect color for a door. I’ll make you a promise. If we get a chance to buy a house, we can paint the door that color.”

Clara beams up at him. “Okay!” 

Louis combs his fingers through her hair. “What do you say to Mr. Harry?”

“Thank you! Lunch was yummy.”

Harry smiles. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He looks at Louis. “Do you have to go?”

Louis shakes his head. “No.”

“So you won’t be mad if I invited you two to stay for a movie?”

“Not at all.”

“Good.” Harry smiles. “Good.”

As they all settle on the couch to watch the chosen movie, Brave, Louis is slightly surprised at the way Harry leans against him. It’s not that they’ve never done this. However, they haven’t done this while around Clara. Sure, they’ve kissed around her and even been close to each other, but nothing like this. What surprises him more is when Harry grabs his arm to lift it over and around him. He smiles as he shifts so Harry can settle in better against him.

Louis slides his hand to the top of Harry’s head, combing his fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes as he continues. It brings back so many memories. He always loved the feel of Harry’s hair between his fingers. Turning his head, he presses a soft kiss to Harry’s curls. 

“I’ve missed this,” Harry says softly.

“Me too,” Louis responds. He smiles when Harry looks up at him as best as he can. He takes a quick look over to make sure Clara isn’t paying attention. “I know it’s still a few weeks away. But what are you doing for Christmas?”

“Going to Kacey’s on Christmas Eve. She hosts a party every year. Christmas Day I’ll be here.” Harry links their fingers together when Louis slides his arm back around him.

“How about joining us on Christmas Day?”

“Oh… Lou, I couldn’t. That’s your…”

“I want you there. And I know she would too. Don’t say no, not yet. Think about it first.”

Harry nods. “I will.”

“This party that Kacey hosts. Do you dress up for it?”

“Yes.”

“Promise me something?”

“What?”

“Lay off the floral suits.”

Harry covers his mouth after a cackle escapes. He shifts and stares at Louis. “What is wrong with my floral suits? I happen to remember you liking a certain suit of mine.”

Louis smiles. “Yeah, I did like that one.”

Harry settles against him once again, this time resting his free hand on Louis’ stomach. “Would you and Clara come to that party? There will be other kids there. She always tells me to bring my plus one. Never had one.”

“You really want us there?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head. “Okay, I’ll think about it. As long as you’re sure Kacey will be okay with it.”

“Of course she will be.” Harry fists his hand around Louis’ shirt as he looks up at him. “She’ll love it if you’re there.” 

Louis smiles. “Okay. We’ll talk about it later.”

“Good.”

Louis kisses Harry’s forehead. Before either of them can do or say anything else, Clara is shifting to look over at them.

“Christmas tree?” she asks.

Harry smiles at her. “What about them, Butterfly?”

“Will you have one?”

Harry nods. “I will.” He smiles at her. “I actually put mine on my deck.”

“Outside?” Clara’s eyes widen at that.

“Yes, outside.”

“Wow.”

Louis smiles at the look on her face. “That will be amazing to see.”

“Real tree?”

“No. I wish. I tried the first year, but when the first storm hit the tree didn’t survive. So I bought a really good artificial tree.”

“Where do you keep it?” Louis asks. “I don’t mean that…”

“It’s fine. I have a small place. Not a lot of storage. Nick keeps it at his place. Thank goodness for friends. What about you two? Do you have a Christmas tree?”

“Not yet. I haven’t had the chance to look for a tree farm.”

“I know one.”

“You help us?” Clara asks.

“Oh… I um…”

“You can join us,” Louis says. “We’d both like that.”

Harry smiles. “Okay. Just let me know when you want to go.”

Louis watches as Clara runs through the thin layer of snow a short while later. He smiles, loving how happy his daughter is. He turns when Harry rests his hand on his back. “Thank you for lunch.”

Harry nods. “You’re welcome. Hey, don’t hate me for this question. How’s Santa doing with the shopping?”

Louis laughs softly. “Santa hasn’t really gotten a chance. I was going to talk to Martha and Bridget to see if they’d be able to…”

“I’ll watch Clara.”

Louis smiles. “Yeah?”

“Of course. If you’re okay with that. I mean…”

“Of course I’m okay with that. I didn’t want to ask you. I didn’t want you thinking that just because…”

“Lou, really?” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. “You know how I feel about kids.”

“I know. But I also…”

“She’s yours, Louis.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin today. It’s been such a good day and then I have to go and…” He lets out a surprised sound when Harry kisses him. Just as quickly, he’s relaxing into the kiss.

“Now that I have your attention,” Harry says with a smile. “You didn’t ruin anything. Just know that I love spending time with you and Clara. I’ve gotten some alone time with you. It’s about time I spend some time with Clara.”

Louis nods. “Okay.” He smiles as Harry continues to give him quick kisses. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry finally takes a step back. “If I don’t stop kissing you…”

Louis smiles. “I wouldn’t mind it if you kept kissing me.”

“I know. But…”

“Daddy!”

Harry smiles. “Go. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

  
  
Louis rolls over in bed when he hears his phone ringing. He frowns as he reaches over to grab it. Who could be calling at this hour? He barely manages to focus on the screen, frowning more when he sees Harry’s name.

“Harry?”

“Hey, I’m sorry to call so late.”

“No, it’s okay. What’s wrong?” He wipes his eyes as he sits up. “You aren’t calling now to just talk.”

“No, definitely not. The power went out in my trailer.”

“Come here.” Louis doesn’t even hesitate to tell him to come here.

“You sure?”

“Of course. It’s late and you need to sleep.”

“I know, but…”

“Harold, I’m getting out of bed. If I don’t see you making your way to my back door by the time I get there, I’m going to throw you in the snow. And bring anything you need to get ready in the morning.”

“Louis…”

“Your power is out.”

“Fine.”

Louis shivers as he opens the back door, already feeling the cold wind. He steps outside to see Harry making his way across the yard. He rubs his arms as he waits for the man. He frowns when Harry approaches. The man looks exhausted.

“Thank you,” Harry says.

Louis nods. “Of course,” he says. He leans in and gives Harry a quick kiss, his frown deepening when he feels how cold Harry’s lips are. “How long has your power been out?”

Harry shrugs as he steps inside with Louis right behind him. “Couple hours.”

Louis reaches forward and grabs Harry’s arm. “Hours? Why didn’t you call me sooner?” 

“Because if it wasn’t going to last long, I didn’t…” He shrugs again. “Didn’t want to bother you.”

Louis lets out a soft breath as he wraps an arm around Harry’s waist. “Babe, you could never bother me.” He leans in and kisses him again. “Come on. Let’s get you warmed up. You look exhausted, so I’m guessing you haven’t slept much either.”

“I haven’t. I was cold.” 

Louis leans in, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “I’ll warm you up.”

“I’m sure you will. We have to leave the back porch to do that though.”

Louis closes the bedroom door, watching as Harry sets his bag by the wall. He moves to stand behind the man, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Harry leans back against Louis, letting his head fall back. Louis smiles as he turns his head, pressing his lips to Harry’s exposed neck. 

“As much as I want to just throw you in bed and have my way with you,” Louis says softly, “we both have to get up for work tomorrow. Neither of us can afford to miss anymore sleep.”

“I hate that I’m agreeing with you right now.” Harry turns in Louis’ arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Doesn’t mean you can’t hold me.”

Louis smiles as he pulls the taller man closer to him. “That I can definitely do.” He leans in and kisses him softly. “Come on.”

Harry climbs into bed, settling on his side as Louis climbs in behind him. Louis pulls the covers over them before he reaches over to turn the bedside lamp off. It doesn’t take long for them to get settled in together.

“What time do you get up?” Harry asks.

“I have my alarm set six forty-five,” Louis answers. “But Clara’s usually up before that. That’s just the latest I can get up in order to get both of us ready for the day. You need any earlier?”

“I’m usually up on my own a little after six.”

“Of course you are.” Louis kisses the side of Harry’s neck. “Good night, Babe.”

“Night, Lou.”

* * *

Louis walks outside after finishing work, stunned at how much snow has actually fallen. “Shit,” he mutters. There’s no way that he’s going to make it back to Paradise Creek in time to pick Clara up. After he cleans his car off, which takes longer than he ever imagined, he sits in the driver’s seat to warm up. He grabs his phone to call Harry.

“I’m going to have to hurt you if you’re driving and calling me,” Harry answers.

Louis laughs softly. “I’m not driving.”

“Good. Everything okay? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until you got home.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sure you’ve seen how it looks outside. I don’t know what the roads are going to look like getting back to town. Do you think you’d be able to pick Clara up?”

“Of course. Make sure you call…”

“You’re on the list,” Louis interrupts. “I updated the list on who can pick her up. You’re on there. I’m sorry, I thought I told you.”

“I’m… on the list?”

Louis smiles a little. “Of course you are. I know this thing is still pretty new, but…” He stops before making the mistake of telling Harry he loves him. They aren’t ready for that just yet. Well, maybe they are. Louis doesn’t want to push it though. Not after everything. “Harry…”

“Yeah. I’ll pick her up. Of course I will. You just drive safe.”

“I will.”

“I’ll have dinner ready when you get here.”

“You don’t…”

“I want to.”

Louis smiles. “Okay.”

“Careful driving and I’ll see you when you get home.”

Louis climbs out of the car after finally getting home. He crosses the yard to Harry’s, smiling when he can already hear both Harry and Clara singing. He debates knocking but quickly decides against it. He slips out of his boots before stepping inside. The scene he finds melts his heart. Clara is standing on a stool beside Harry at the counter. The cold air interrupts them, causing them to look over.

  
“Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, Bug.” Louis steps over, giving his daughter a quick kiss. “Have you been good?”

“Yes! Mr. Harry picked me up!”

“I know he did.” Louis smiles when Harry looks at him again. “Thank you for getting her.” He leans over and gives him a quick kiss.

“You’re welcome,” Harry says.

Louis takes a step back to slip out of his coat. “Looks like you two are having fun in here.”

Clara giggles. “We are!”

“Need help with anything?”

Harry shakes his head. “No. You sit down and relax. Clara and I have everything under control. Don’t argue with me.”

Louis smiles. “Fine.” He moves to sit down at the table that Harry had put up. “Do I get to ask what we’re having?”

“Enchiladas. Clara’s request.”

Louis nods. “Sounds perfect. When did your power come back on?”

“During the day sometime. It was on when I got back from work.”

Louis’ slightly disappointed that Harry’s power did return. He’d liked waking up this morning with his boyfriend in bed with him. Maybe he could ask Harry to stay again? No, he couldn’t do that. Why? Why can’t he do that?

“Daddy,” Clara says. “I liked Mr. Harry there.”

Louis looks at Clara. “Being where?”

“With us.”

He smiles softly as he meets Harry’s gaze. “Me too, Bug.” He shrugs when Harry gives him a questioning look. “I wouldn’t mind having him be there again tonight, would you?”

Clara’s eyes widen as she looks up at Harry. “Will you?”

Louis nods to let Harry know he’s serious. “Only if you want,” he says.

Harry kisses the top of Clara’s head before walking over to Louis. He takes the man’s face between his hands and kisses him. “I want.”

Louis smiles up at him. “Okay.”

Harry walks back over to the counter with Clara. “I’d love to stay again.”

Clara beams at him. “Yay!”

It isn’t long before Clara is climbing onto the bench across from Louis as Harry plates their food. Louis is tempted to offer to help, but he knows that Harry won’t let him. He’ll just have to make sure he lets it be known that he’s cleaning up.

Louis looks over at Harry after he finishes washing the last of the dishes. “Thank you for dinner,” he says. “It was amazing.”

Harry nods. “Thank you for cleaning up. I guess I’ll go grab some more clothes for tomorrow.”

Louis bites down on his bottom lip as he contemplates just telling Harry… “You could bring more than just for tomorrow.” He shrugs. “Just in case.”

Harry smiles. “On one condition.”

“Name it.”

He leans closer so he can whisper in Louis’ ear. “Want to feel you tonight.”

Louis grips the counter. “I…” He clears his throat. “Anything you want.”

Harry nuzzles Louis’ neck. “Good.”

* * *

  
  
Louis closes the bedroom door behind him to find Harry sitting at the end of the bed. That’s not what stops him in his tracks. It’s the way he’s leaning over with his forearms resting on his thighs. It’s the way he looks up at the sound of the door closing. Louis reaches back and pulls his t-shirt off, letting it fall to the floor as he approaches the bed.

Harry sits up, resting his hands on Louis’ thighs. He leans back slightly when Louis moves to straddle his legs. He slides an arm around the older man’s waist. Louis smiles as he combs his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis whispers. He leans in, letting their lips meet ever so slightly, but never actually kisses Harry. “So beautiful.”

Harry smiles as he trails his fingertips up and down Louis’ back. “Lou…” He slides his hands down, gripping Louis’ butt. “Come ‘ere.”

Louis pulls away when Harry leans in to kiss him. He smiles at the way Harry whines.

“Lou… come on.”

“You said you wanted to feel me,” Louis says softly. He leans down, biting down on the side of Harry’s neck. “How do you want to feel me? Because I know what I want.”

Harry dips his fingers into the back of Louis’ shorts. “I want to bury myself in this beautiful ass. Can’t seem to get enough. I’m even having dreams about it.”

“Take it,” Louis mumbles before finally closing the distance and kisses Harry. “It’s yours.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth. “Mine, huh?”

“All yours.” Louis gasps when he feels Harry’s finger slip between his cheeks. “Fuck…”

“I think you should get undressed.”

Louis slides off of Harry’s lap, smiling as he watches Harry start to undress too. He doesn’t waste any time getting rid of the rest of his clothes. His stomach jumps at the sight of Harry stroking his cock.

“Come here,” Harry demands as he slides up to the center of the bed.

Louis climbs onto the bed, making sure to grab the lube before he shifts to straddle over Harry. “How do you want me?”

“Just like this right now.” Harry pulls Louis down and kisses him. He takes the bottle from Louis, coating his fingers with some lube. He meets Louis’ gaze as he reaches around, rubbing a fingertip over his opening.

Louis bites down on his bottom lip, moaning softly. “Please, Harry.”

Harry smiles against his mouth. “Begging already.” He slips a finger into Louis.

Louis lets his head fall back at the sensation. “Yes.” He rocks his hips as Harry moves his finger in and out. “More.” He looks at Harry once again as the man adds a second finger. “I want you, Baby.”

“You got me.” Harry kisses him again, this time with more force. “Fuck, you feel good already.” He slaps Louis’ hip lightly. “On your hands and knees.”

Louis can’t remember the last time he moved this quickly for this reason. He looks back to find Harry shifting behind him. “I need you. Please…” He gasps when Harry pushes into him slowly.

“Come on, Lou. Relax. Let me in.”

Louis lets his head fall forward. “More,” he mutters. 

Harry grips his hips as he continues to push in. “God, you feel amazing.” 

Louis reaches back, gripping Harry’s thigh. “Oh yes. Move. Please.” He drops to his elbows when Harry finally starts moving at a steady pace. “Oh fuck, yes.” He looks back at Harry as best as he can. 

“So fucking tight for me.”

Louis smiles a little. “All for you.” He moans when Harry pushes him down against the mattress. He gasps at the way Harry quickens his movements. “Oh my God, yes.”

Harry presses his hands into the small of Louis’ back as he continues his quickened pace. “Love the way you moan for me.”

Louis wraps his arms around the back of his head, trying to keep himself from crying out. “Right there, Baby. Oh yeah, right there.”

Harry drops down on top of Louis, rocking his hips to keep his movements going as he kisses Louis’ shoulder. “This okay?”

“Fuck yes.” Louis moves his arms.

That’s all Harry needs to shift again. “Kiss me.”

Louis turns his head, finding Harry’s mouth with ease. He moans as this slight movement from him causes Harry’s cock to move in him differently. “Shit.” His eyes fly open then. He reaches back, pushing at Harry’s hip. “Stop. Shh…”

Harry frowns as he stops his movements. “Did I hurt you? Lou, I’m…”

“No, be quiet.” 

Harry shifts a little when Louis goes to move. He wants to question him again, but there’s something in the way Louis is watching the door.

“Okay. Sorry.”

“Just like that?” Harry asks. “I’m doing some of my best work, you tell me to stop and be quiet, and you aren’t even going to tell me what’s going on?”

Louis smiles. “I heard Clara.” He laughs softly at the way Harry looks quickly at the door. “It’s okay. She’s still in her room.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” Louis wiggles his hips. “Now, get back to doing your best work.”

Harry rolls his eyes before his kisses Louis. “I should just leave you for that comment.”

“You wouldn’t dare. You love my ass too much.” He wiggles his hips again. “Come on, Baby.”

Harry grips Louis’ hips. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” He starts thrusting once again, keeping it at a slow pace. He pushes Louis’ hips down against the bed again. “Wish you could see this from here. Fuck, it’s beautiful.”

Louis whimpers as Harry’s thrusts start becoming harder. “Love it when you take me like this.”

Harry drops down on top of Louis again, never stopping with his movements. He grips Louis’ wrists, moving their arms out to the side. He slides his fingers through Louis’. “You give it up like this. All for me.”

“All for you. All yours.” Louis gasps when Harry slows his thrusts again. “Fuck… so good, Baby. You make me feel so good.”

“Want you to come just like this.”

“Haz…”

“You will.” 

Louis whimpers again at the way Harry’s voice deepened at the command. “Fuck…” He rocks his hips with each of Harry’s thrusts. “Please…”

“You ready? You wanna come?”

“Yes.”

“Let go, Baby.”

Louis pulls one of his hands free, reaching back to grip Harry’s hair. “Right there, Baby. Oh my God, right there.”

“Come for me.”

Louis tightens his grip in Harry’s hair as he reaches his release. “Oh God…” He practically shakes through his entire orgasm.

Harry smiles against the side of Louis’ neck. “Can I?”

Louis’ about to ask him what he’s talking about, but before he can he understands. He whimpers at the thought. “Yes. Please…”

Harry rolls his hips. “Ready?”

“Oh yes. God yes.” 

Harry bites down on Louis’ shoulder as he comes. “Fuck…”

Louis is sure he whines when Harry pulls out of him a few moments later and rolls off of him. He turns his head to look at the other man. He shifts so he can roll over, wincing slightly. It had been a long time since he’d had it that hard. Even their first night together in Harry’s trailer wasn’t this hard.

“Sorry,” Harry says. “You okay?”

“I’m wonderful.” Louis leans over and kisses him. “Just been a while since I’ve had it like that.”

“Hmm…”

“Glad I got to be the one to do it.” Harry pulls him in for another kiss but stops just as quickly. Instead, he meets Louis’ blue gaze. “Lou…”

“I love you, Harry.” Louis takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…” He gasps when Harry finally pulls in him for that kiss.

“I love you, too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry follows Clara into the house, smiling when she immediately takes her boots off. He isn’t really surprised by the way Louis has their shoes lined up. It’s the same way Jay always had their backdoor area set up. He smiles at the thought. He can remember the day he even got his own spot. After slipping out of his own boots, making sure to line them up as well, Harry follows Clara the rest of the way into the house.

“Daddy takes my bag,” Clara says. “He looks.”

Harry nods as he takes Clara’s bag. “Well, I know what’s in here. So we’ll wait until Daddy gets home for him to look.” He holds her bag up. “Where should I put this?”

“Living room!”

Harry follows her through the house and into the living room. It doesn’t take them long to settle into the routine Clara’s in after getting home from daycare. Harry isn’t surprised by how much of a routine they have. It’s yet another thing that Louis gets from Jay. Of course, having seven kids makes a set routine needed. Even if they weren’t all young at the same time.

Harry is putting dinner in the oven when he hears the backdoor open. He can’t help but smile to himself. He steps over to clean up the counter where he’d been working. 

“Well, this is a sight,” Louis says as he walks in.

Harry looks over and smiles. “What?” he asks.

“You in my kitchen.” Louis walks over, giving Harry a quick kiss. “Always loved watching you in the kitchen.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth when he kisses him again. “I love being able to cook like this. Gets a little boring cooking for myself.” He gestures toward the living room. “Her bag’s in the living room for you to look at. She said that’s the first thing you do when you get home. I told her that I know what’s in it, so we’d save it for you.”

Louis smiles. “Was she excited to see you picking her up again?”

“You should have seen her face, Lou.” Harry smiles. “I mean… I’ve always loved kids, but I’ve never had this feeling before.” He shrugs. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Louis laughs softly. “You love her.”

Harry nods. “Yeah, I do. And I know…”

“Don’t tell me you shouldn’t.” Louis slides an arm around Harry’s waist. “You should. And I love that you do. We would have a major issue if you didn’t. Because you and I couldn’t be anything if you didn’t feel anything for her. She’s part of my life.”

Harry shifts so he can wrap his arms around Louis’ neck. “You’ve been worried about that, haven’t you?”

“No, not really. Because I saw you with her before you and I made anything official.”

“I was just her teacher.” He wrinkles his nose. “No, it was more than that. I mean, it started out that way. But…” He lets out a soft breath as he rests his forehead on Louis’. “I’m sorry. I’m being ridiculous.”

“You’re being paranoid and I’m not even sure why.”

“Me neither.” Harry shrugs. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Louis leans in and kisses him softly. “I’m going to go see Clara.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth. “You have to stop kissing me first.”

“Mhmm… one more.” 

Harry pushes Louis back after accepting another kiss. “Go. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Fine.” Louis smiles before he finally walks out of the room.

Harry takes a shaky breath as he leans against the counter once again. “Damn it,” he mutters. This definitely isn’t the way he planned any of this. He had been upset with himself when he realized just how far his feelings had gone for Louis and Clara. It didn’t last, however. Why shouldn’t he have these feelings? They aren’t kids anymore. In the three and a half years they’ve been apart, they’ve both grown up. Looking back on their relationship, Harry knows that they were way too young.

The sound of Clara’s shrieking giggle pulls him out of his thoughts. He smiles to himself as he makes his way to the living room. 

“Mr. Harry!” Clara exclaims. “Hair!”

Harry frowns as he looks between them. “What about hair?” he asks.

Louis gives him a small smile. “She found…” He holds out the picture he’s holding.

Harry steps forward to take the picture. His eyes widen when he sees just what picture it is. He lifts his gaze to meet Louis’. “Oh…” He moves to take a seat beside Clara.

“It’s pretty,” Clara says.

Harry smiles at her. “My hair?”

Clara nods. She points to the suit he’s wearing. “This too.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s smile widens as he continues to watch her. “I actually still have this suit.” He laughs softly at the way Clara’s eyes light up.

“You show us?”

“After dinner I can go get it.” He looks over at Louis who is watching him. “Did you tell Daddy what you did at school today?” He smiles when Clara beams as she starts telling Louis about her day. He can’t help but watch the way Louis reacts to everything.

“It sounds like you had fun,” Louis says.

“Daddy, I like Mr. Harry here.”

“Me too, Bug.” 

Harry blushes when Louis looks over at him. Truth is, he loves being here too. However, he won’t let them move too fast. He’ll make sure they don’t rush anything. He can’t let them rush this. This is their second chance and he wants it to work.

* * *

  
  
Harry walks back into the living room after running to his trailer to grab a few things. He had planned on going there to sleep tonight, but he has a feeling it won’t actually happen. Even if it does, it’ll be nice to have clothes here. He sets the bag down on the chair. He smiles when Clara climbs off the couch.

“Wow,” she says.

Harry lays the suit over the chair so she can get a better look at it. “Still my favorite one. Only thing I don’t have is the shirt I wore.”

“Why?” Clara asks.

Harry’s eyes widen when he remembers the actual reason. He throws a look over to Louis who’s trying not to laugh. “Um… it was torn so I had to get rid of it.”

“You try on?”

“Oh… Butterfly, I don’t…” He stops when she looks up at him. “Okay, I’ll try.” He knows it’s not going to fit, but he has to at least try for Clara. As he takes a look over at Louis, it’s obvious he needs to try for him too. He smiles a little as he grabs the suit again.

Louis motions toward his bedroom. “You can use my room.”

Harry nods. “Thanks.” He wrinkles his nose as he makes his way out of the living room. There is no way he’ll actually be able to get into this, but he can’t disappoint Clara. 

Harry isn’t sure how long he’d been in the bedroom when there’s a soft knock on the door. He looks over. “Come in.” He smiles when Louis sticks his head in. 

“I saw the look on your face when she asked you to try it on.” Louis steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry gestures to the pants. “They don’t exactly fit anymore.”

“You got them buttoned, so there’s that.”

He smiles as Louis approaches him. “Suppose so. I haven’t even tried the jacket. I’m afraid to.” 

Louis nods as he slides his hand down Harry’s thigh. “Harry…” He leans in and captures Harry’s mouth in a soft kiss. “The fact that you tried this on despite knowing that it wouldn’t fit like it used to…” He smiles. “All because Clara wanted to see it.”

Harry shrugs. “Well, I’m just mad she won’t see everything. Though…”

“The tearing of the shirt was an accident.” Louis laughs softly as he takes a step back. “You gonna try the jacket?”

“No. I don’t want to end up tearing that.”

“She won’t be mad, Babe.” He holds his hand out. “Come on. She’ll love it.” 

Harry allows Louis to pull him from the room and back to the living room. He smiles when Clara immediately jumps from the couch. “I couldn’t get the jacket on, Butterfly.”

“Maybe Daddy should have tried it on,” Louis says. “In fact…” 

Before Harry can actually say anything to stop him, Louis is walking out again. Harry looks at Clara. “Well, what do you think?”

“Pretty! It was a party?”

Harry nods, hoping she can’t tell that his smile is a sad one. “It was. It was a really fun party.”

“With Daddy?”

“Yeah.” He clears his throat. “With Daddy.”

“Well, what do you think?” Louis asks.

Harry looks over and laughs softly. “Not sure floral suits you.”

“Mr. Harry better,” Clara says.

“Yeah, I agree, Bug.” Louis laughs as he slips out of the jacket. “But something tells me…” He steps over and slides it around Clara, letting it fall on her shoulders. “Yep, looks good on you.”

Clara beams up at Harry. “Mr. Harry!”

“You look beautiful.” He steps over. “Pretty sure this needs to be remembered. Come here.” He lifts her up as Louis takes a step back. He’s thankful to see him grabbing his phone.

Louis sets his phone down after taking the picture and steps over to Harry. “Pretty sure I need to have that one printed and framed,” he says as he slides an arm around Harry’s waist.

“I want one,” Clara says. “My room.”

“Of course, Bug. We’ll put one in your room too.”

“As much as I love standing here like this,” Harry says, “I think I need to get these pants off. They’re cutting off circulation.”

Louis laughs softly. “Probably a good idea then.”

* * *

  
  
Harry looks over at Louis after he pulls into Kacey’s driveway. He’s still slightly surprised Louis agreed to come, especially after hearing that Joe would likely be here. Of course, Harry hadn’t talked to Joe since that day at the diner.

“What?” Louis asks.

“Nothing,” Harry answers with a blush. “Just glad you came.” He glances back at Clara, smiling at her excitement. “All right, let’s do this.”

After grabbing the few things in the trunk of the car, they all head inside. Harry sets the bag he has down before slipping out of his coat. He moves over to help Clara out of hers.

“It’s about time you get here.”

Harry turns around, smiling at the sight of Kacey. “We’re early,” he says. He walks over and hugs her. “You look amazing as always.”

“Same.” Kacey kisses his cheek before they separate. She smiles at Louis as she approaches. “I’m so glad you came.” She gives him a hug before squatting down to hug Clara. “And look at you. You have a beautiful dress.”

“Thank you,” Clara says. 

Kacey stands back up. “Well, come on in. Everyone is everywhere.”

Harry smiles when Clara reaches up to take his hand. He glances over at Louis who winks at him. They all follow Kacey into the living room. Harry takes the opportunity to introduce Louis and Clara to everyone that’s in here, thankful when he doesn’t see Joe. He’s not sure how the man is going to react to seeing Louis here. Of course, it doesn’t really matter as long as he doesn’t say anything with Clara around.

“We’re getting ready to start a game for the kids,” Kacey says as she walks back over to Harry. “And Kendall is waiting to see what you’re wearing this year.”

“Kendall’s here?” Harry asks.

“Of course. She’s in the back getting things set up. Go on.”

Harry looks over at Louis to find him watching him. He’s sure he blushes. “Um… we can…”

“Who’s Kendall?” Clara asks.

Harry smiles down at her. “Kendall’s a friend of mine. We can go meet her. Come on.” He takes her hand again as they walk through to the back of the house. He glances back to make sure Louis is following them. The moment they make it to the backroom, Harry hears a shriek. He lets go of Clara’s hand and steps away so he can catch Kendall without hurting the young girl.

“You’re here!”

Harry laughs as he hugs the woman. “I still live here. You don’t. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“And miss your famous outfit? Never.” Kendall steps back and beams at him. “Wow, so this is what you look like when you’re truly happy.”

“I suppose so.” Harry clears his throat as he looks over at Louis who now has Clara standing in front of him. “This is my boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, and his daughter Clara. Lou, Butterfly, this is Kendall Jenner.”

Louis nudges Clara forward. “It’s okay, Bug. Go ahead.”

Harry watches Clara move to stand beside him. He can see how nervous she is right now. Without stopping to think about it, he leans down and lifts her up. He can see her relax as she settles on his hip.

“I like your outfit,” Clara says.

Kendall smiles at her. “Thank you. I like yours too. The green brings out the blue in your eyes.” She smiles wider when Louis steps over too. “It’s nice to meet you, Louis. I’ve heard a lot about you over the last few years.”

Louis nods. “You’re not slamming your heel into my foot, so I’m grateful.”

Kendall shakes her head. “Clara, would you want to join the other kids in some games?”

“Can I, Daddy?”

“Go for it. Have fun.”

Harry sets her down and watches her run over to the other kids. “Pretty sure you beat me out with the outfit this year, Ken,” he says.

“Nonsense. Let’s ask the boyfriend. Louis, who has the better outfit?” Kendall slides her arm around Harry’s waist as she turns them toward Louis. “Hmm…?”

Louis laughs softly. “Well, as beautiful as you are Kendall, I’m going to have to say Harry.”

Kendall smiles at Harry. “See?” She kisses his cheek. “You owe me a dance. And Louis, I would love to dance with you too.”

Louis nods. “That can be arranged.”

Harry shoves his hands into the pockets of his slacks after Kendall walks away. He watches Louis step closer to him. “Without even trying, we tend to have similar outfits at parties. Patterns and such.”

Louis smiles as he slides his arms around Harry’s waist. “Has she seen the famous suit?”

“You really had to bring that up?”

“I did. Now answer the question.”

Harry knows he’s blushing once again. “She has. Her reaction to it isn’t as bad as yours. Though, she never saw it on me like you did. And our relationship isn’t anything like what we had.”

“Hmm…” Louis leans in and kisses Harry softly. “I hated that suit.”

Harry laughs. “So you’ve said. I don’t have it anymore.”

“Thank God.”

* * *

  
  
Harry smiles as he watches Louis dance with Kendall. He can only imagine what the two of them are talking about. He’s just glad that Louis’ getting along with everyone here. Well… outside of Joe. That one had been expected, though. At least there haven’t been any issues.

“You getting jealous of them?” Nick asks as he stops beside Harry.

Harry laughs softly as he looks at his friend. “No, I’m not jealous.”

Nick nudges him. “How’s everything going? You two seem to be getting on well.”

Harry nods. “Everything is good. We’re doing good.”

“Good. It’s good to see you happy like this. And he seems to be fitting in with everyone nicely.”

“He is. He’s always been able to. I think I’m going to go cut in.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Nick nudges him again. “Go on.”

Harry walks over to where Louis and Kendall are dancing. “Can I cut in?” he asks.

Kendall beams. “You better be asking to dance with this wonderful man.”

“I am.” Harry wrinkles his nose when Kendall kisses his cheek before we walk away. Just as he turns toward Louis, the song changes. He smiles when he hears what song comes on.

“Well, this is perfect,” Louis says. He slides his hands to Harry’s lower back as the taller man steps forward.

“I would have to agree.” Harry wraps his arms loosely around Louis’ neck. “Thank you for coming today.”

“Thank you for wanting me here.” He smiles when Harry rests his forehead on his. “Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

Harry meets Louis’ gaze as best as he can in this position. Before he can say anything, someone is hugging their legs. He smiles, not having to look to know that it’s Clara.

“I dance too?”

“Of course,” Harry answers as he takes a step back to lift her up. “How’s this?”

“Perfect.”

“I think I would agree with that,” Louis says.

“Me too,” Harry responds. He wraps his left arm around Louis’ neck again. The way Louis’ hand rests on his lower back sends a familiar feeling through Harry’s stomach. It’s the same one that had gone through him during their first dance together.

Harry really isn’t sure what time it is when they finally climb into the car to leave. While it isn’t late, it’s later than he figured they leave. Not that he should really be surprised at this point. It’s how it always is at parties Kacey hosts. 

“Mr. Harry, you stay?” Clara asks.

Harry glances back as Louis pulls out of the driveway. “Am I staying at your house?” He smiles when she nods. “I am. Is that okay?”

“Yes! Santa will know too. So you get your presents.”

“Do you think Santa will bring you presents?”

“Yeah. Daddy says I’ve been good.”

“You have been. I’m sure you’ll be very happy with Santa.” Harry looks beside him at Louis and smiles wider. How’d he get this lucky? 

“Remember what we said, Bug,” Louis says. “When we get home, it’s time to change and watch our movie.”

“Okay.”

Harry lays his head back as he watches Louis. “What about you? Have you been good?” He watches Louis who is trying to hide a smile. “Lewis…”

“Of course I’ve been good.” Louis looks over and smiles at him. “Haven’t I?” He reaches over, taking Harry’s hand.

“What do you think, Butterfly? Has Daddy been good?”

“Yes!”

Harry smiles as he links his finger around Louis’ hand. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

* * *

Harry watches as Clara settles on the couch, getting ready for the movie. He smiles when she continues to look up at him. Leaning down, he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“All set?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He winks at her as he stands up again. As he turns, he sees Louis walking in from his bedroom. “We’re just about ready. I just need to grab my drink from the kitchen.”

“I can grab it,” Louis says.

“No, it’s fine.” Harry gives him a quick kiss. “You sit. I’ll be right back.” The moment he walks out he knows Louis didn’t buy the drink in the kitchen comment. He could see it in the way he looked at him. However, it was the first thing that came to mind. 

Louis’ probably already figured it all out, but he can’t worry about that now.

Harry smiles as he approaches the living room, when he hears Clara telling Louis to stay seated. There’s no doubt that Louis knows exactly what’s going on, but Harry’s just thankful that the man is going along with it. Of course, he wouldn’t expect anything less. As he moves into the living room, he flips the lights off so the only lights are coming from the TV and the candles on the cake.

As he walks across the room, he and Clara sing happy birthday. Despite the fact that Louis knew what was going on, Harry can still see the tears in his eyes. He sets the cake on the coffee table as they finish singing.

“Wish, Daddy,” Clara says.

Louis wipes his eyes before scooting forward. “Um… okay.” He throws a look at Harry before leaning over to blow out the candles. He immediately leans over and hugs Clara. “Thank you, Bug.”

Harry smiles as he reaches under the table to grab the basket he’d placed there earlier. “When did you know?” he asks when Louis looks at him again.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “How…?”

“Lou, I know you.”

“I saw you put the basket under the table.”

“Damn it. I was being so careful too.”

“If it makes you feel better, it wasn’t until you said you that you had to get your drink that I knew exactly what you were doing.” Louis shrugs. “Either way? It means a lot to me that you did this. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

After he gets the cake cut, Harry moves to sit down on the other side of Clara. They all settle in with their cake to watch The Santa Clause. It’s a movie Harry remembers watching many times over the years. It was a Tomlinson family regular. Louis appears to have made it his tradition.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis groans when he feels the bed shift. He pulls the blankets over his head at the sound of Harry’s laugh. “It’s too early,” Louis mutters. “We were just up.” He can’t stop the smile forming on his face when Harry rubs his thigh through the blanket. He’s just glad Harry can’t see him.

“You’ll survive,” Harry says. “It’s almost eight.”

Louis throws the blankets off his face and looks at Harry. “And my daughter isn’t up yet?”

“She’s been in here twice already. Managed to get her to lay down again both times.”

Clara has been in here? 

“I didn’t hear her.”

“Obviously.” Harry leans down and kisses him. “I don’t think I’ll be able to talk her down from getting you up this time. I heard her go into the bathroom.”

Louis sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He watches as Harry walks over to the dresser and pulls a pair of pajama pants from the drawer. He can’t help but smile, loving that he’s actually using the drawers Louis had cleaned out for him.

Harry pulls the pants on before he walks back over to the bed. He takes Louis’ face between his hands as he leans down and kisses him softly. “Happy Christmas, Lou.”

“Happy Christmas, Babe.” Louis pulls him down for another kiss. 

Harry pulls back when the door opens. “Come on in, Butterfly.”

Louis smiles when Clara runs in and climbs onto the bed. “Well, look at you.” He wraps his daughter in a tight hug. 

“Santa?” Clara asks. 

“Let Daddy go to the loo and then we can go see.”

“Okay.”

Louis takes Harry’s hand as they walk into the living room behind Clara. He loves how excited Clara is, even if there aren’t many presents. He knows she’ll be thrilled with what she has gotten though.

“How about we get a picture of you with the tree before we pass the presents around?” Louis asks.

Louis sits down after all the presents are handed out. He throws a look at Harry. “You weren’t supposed to get me anything,” he says.

“Right back at you,” Harry says.

They watch as Clara opens her presents. Harry makes sure to take some pictures as well so they can all remember this. Louis watches as she picks up her last gift and frowns.

“What’s wrong, Bug?” He takes the gift from her.

“It has a name.”

Louis nods as he looks at the name tag. “Do you know what it says?” He points to Harry when she shakes her head no. “It says it’s from Mr. Harry.”

Clara beams at that. “Oh!” She takes the package back and tears the wrapping paper.

Louis doesn’t know what Harry had gotten her, but he does know the man had been nervous about it. He smiles when he can see the start of a painting. His smile widens at the sight of Clara’s eyes lighting up.

“Butterflies!” She puts the painting to the side before running over to Harry and hugging him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry says as he holds her close.

Louis grabs his phone quickly to get a picture of this moment. He smiles again when Harry looks over at him. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

Harry laughs softly as he lets Clara climb off his lap. “I suppose I didn’t. I just… it’s not…”

“Daddy, I want it in my room.”

“Of course,” Louis says. “We can hang it later.”

“By my bed.”

“Anywhere you want it, Bug.” Louis smiles as Clara sits down on the floor once again. “I guess that leaves us.”

“I guess so,” Harry responds.

“You have to open Daddy’s last,” Clara says.

Louis sighs. “He doesn’t have to do that.”

“He does.” She nods. “You said he’d cry.”

He sighs again as he runs a hand through his hair. “Clara Jay…” He looks over at Harry to find him watching him. “I didn’t exactly say you’d cry.”

Harry grins. “What exactly did you say, then?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m going to take it back if you continue like this.”

“Is it that bad?”

“No.” He shakes his head with a sigh. “I just remember how you reacted the last time I got you something like this.”

“So basically I’m going to cry?”

Louis can’t help but laugh a little. “Probably.” He reaches over to squeeze Harry’s arm. “I just hope you actually like it.”

“Don’t be silly. You always gave me amazing gifts. I should be more worried about what I got you.” Harry blushes. “Anyways… who’s going first?”

Louis sits back as he watches Harry lift the lid of the box of Clara’s gift. He knows exactly what it is and knows how excited Clara is about it. He smiles softly as Harry stares down into the box. He isn’t surprised to see Harry’s eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“Oh…” Harry pulls the shadowbox picture frame from the box. “Shine like the stars.”

“It’s us,” Clara says.

Harry nods. “It’s perfect, Clara. I have the perfect place to put it, too.” He hugs the young girl when she approaches. “Thank you.”

Louis smiles at the sight. He doesn’t want this to end. This is a sight he wants to continue to see.  _ Don’t screw this up, Tomlinson. _

“Your turn, Daddy.” Clara sits down beside him as he picks up her gift.

He knows that Lottie had always helped Clara pick out gifts for him. But with Lottie not here, he hadn’t actually expected anything from her. However, now that he thinks about it, Harry must have done something with Clara one of the times he picked her up from Martha’s. He throws a look over at Harry as he pulls the tissue paper from the bag.

“Is it going to explode?” Louis asks.

Clara giggles. “Daddy!”

“Just thought I’d ask.” He winks at her. His smile fades when he sees exactly what’s in the bag. He clears his throat. Apparently Clara wanted picture frames for both of them. He smiles softly at the scrabble letters spelling out Daddy/Daughter. “To the world you may be just one person but to me you are the world.” He smiles wider at the picture Clara had chosen. It’s definitely one of his favorites. He touches the frame glass over the picture of them making silly faces. “This is perfect, Bug.”

Clara beams at him. “You like it?”

“I love it.” As he looks at the picture again, he notices something familiar in the writing of the saying He looks at Harry again. “You…”

Harry nods. “I did.”

Louis smiles. He really shouldn’t be surprised at this point. He’s pretty sure Harry would do just about anything for Clara. Now he’s nervous again because Harry’s lifting his gift. He just hopes he made the right choice. He bites down on his bottom lip as he watches the other man rip the paper from the small package. Harry throws him a quick look. It’s no doubt as to what the gift is. There aren’t many things that come in a box like this. Okay, maybe there really is. But Harry knows him.

Harry takes a shaky breath as he flips the lid of the box. “Oh my…” He looks at Louis. “Lou…”

Louis smiles as Harry pulls the ring from the box. “Do you like it?” 

Harry wipes his eyes before he slips the silver ring with ruby gem onto his index finger. “I love it, Lou.” He shifts in order to lean over and kiss Louis softly. “Thank you.”

Louis smiles against Harry’s mouth. “You’re welcome. So glad you like it.”

“Now I don’t want you to open mine. God… I hate you.” Harry cups Louis’ cheeks as he continues to give him small kisses.

“Harry, you’re ridiculous. You know I’m going to love whatever you give me.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

When Harry pulls his hands back, Louis notices a ring that he hadn’t seen Harry wearing before. He grabs his hand.

“What?” Harry asks with a frown.

“You haven’t been wearing this ring,” Louis answers. He runs his thumb over Harry’s ‘peace’ ring. “When did you put it on? Why didn’t I notice before?”

Harry smiles. “You know, it’s actually funny. I had taken it off back in June. Right before you moved here. Thought it was time. It was the last one I had still been wearing. And I finally just took it off. I put it back on yesterday.”

Louis smiles. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize before.”

Harry shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Louis clears his throat as he grabs his gift. “I figured you would have gotten rid of everything.”

“You saw my box, Lou.”

He nods. “I know. But that doesn’t mean you would have kept everything.” He tears at the wrapping paper. As he looks down at his gift, he notices that Harry had made him a painting as well. He smiles softly at the sight of the dark background with moon jellies floating. 

“I told you it’s…”

“This is amazing, Babe.” Louis looks at Harry again. “I know exactly where this is going too.”

Harry blushes. “I know it’s not anything like…”

“Harry, stop. I love it. I know it’s silly considering they’re only jellyfish, but I love them. And this is amazing.”

“I’m just glad you like it.” 

* * *

  
  
Louis leans against his pillows as he waits for Harry. He can hear the man moving around in the bathroom in his nightly routine. He smiles at the thought. Harry is comfortable here. Louis loves how comfortable he is.

Harry walks in a few moments later, closing the door behind him. “Well, I think today went well.”

Louis smiles. “Yeah, I’d say so. I was beginning to think Clara wasn’t going to sleep, though.”

Harry chuckles. “Me neither.” He climbs into bed, settling in beside Louis.

Louis looks over, smiling when he sees that Harry is still wearing the new ring. “You took all the other rings off. Why not that one?”

Harry wrinkles his nose as he meets Louis’ gaze. “You remember the first time you gave me a ring?”

“You didn’t take it off for a week.”

“Exactly.”

Louis laughs softly. “Got it.” He reaches over, taking Harry’s hand. “I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really like having you here.” He shrugs when Harry raises an eyebrow. “Like I said, I know…”

“I’m glad you said it,” Harry interrupts. “I like being here.” He leans over and kisses Louis’ cheek. “I like being in your arms. I don’t think we should rush this too much, but having nights like this is good.”

Louis smiles. “Then you won’t mind if I move this along tonight?”

“Hmm… What’d you have in mind?”

“Come ‘ere.” Louis rests his free hand on Harry’s cheek as he pulls him in for a soft kiss.

Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth as he shifts to straddle over the older man’s legs. “I like the way you think.” He cups Louis’ mouth as their mouths meet again.

Louis slides his hands up Harry’s back and drags his fingernails back down. He bites down on the younger man’s bottom lip before pulling back to meet his gaze. Harry smiles down at him. Louis doesn’t miss the blush the creeps onto Harry’s cheeks.

“Why are you blushing?” he asks softly.

“I hate that you saw that.” Harry wrinkles his nose. “I hate that you can make me blush so easily.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Harry kisses Louis again as he rocks his hips. 

Louis grips the bottom of Harry’s shirt, sighing happily into the kiss. He slips his hand under Harry’s shirt, letting his fingers trail over his warm skin. “Harry…” He smiles against Harry’s mouth. He moves a hand to the front of Harry’s shorts. “Can I?”

Harry nods. “Please…”

Louis slips his hand into Harry’s shorts, wrapping his hand around his cock. As he begins to stroke him slowly, he leans in again to kiss Harry. Harry rocks his hips in time with each of Louis’ strokes.

“Lou, please…” He drops his head to Louis’ shoulder. “Please…”

Louis tangles his free hand into Harry’s curls. “Tell me what you want, Baby.”

“Take me, Louis.” He lifts his head. “Take me.”

“On your back, Baby.” He smiles as he watches Harry slide off his lap. “Undress.”

“So bossy.” Harry smiles at Louis as he does what he’s told, though.

“Because I see you complaining.” Louis shifts so he can start undressing as well. 

It doesn’t take them long to be rid of their clothes. Louis moves, finding Harry’s mouth immediately as the taller man pulls him close. He shifts to lay between Harry’s legs, hips rocking against each other. Reaching over to the nightstand, Louis finds the lube. After coating his fingers, he reaches between them to get Harry ready.

“I don’t need much,” Harry mutters as he rests his hands on Louis’ arms.

Louis nods. “Okay. But you tell me if you need more when I start.”

Harry smiles up at him. “Of course I will.”

Louis shifts, guiding himself into Harry. He meets the man’s green gaze, smiling when he finds him staring back at him. “You planned this.” His smile widens at Harry’s blush. “You got yourself ready for me.”

“I did.” Harry pulls Louis down and kisses him. “Didn’t want you to find a way to turn this around. Wanted it just like this.”

“All you had to do was tell me, Baby. I love being in you.”

As he begins to move slowly, Louis nips his way down to Harry’s neck. Harry digs his fingertips into Louis’ lower back, arching up to get more. Louis smiles against Harry’s neck. His smile fades into a breathy moan when Harry wraps his legs around him which makes him push into him further. He bites down on his neck again.

“You feel so good, Baby,” Louis mutters. “So good.”

“You make me feel good.”

They move together with ease as their mouths meet again in a heated kiss. Each thrust is met with soft moans. At this point, neither are even sure who’s making the noise. Of course, neither really cares.

Louis gasps at the feel of Harry’s nails dragging down his back. “Baby…” 

“Right there. Oh fuck, right there.”

Louis’ mouth finds Harry’s neck again as the man lets his head fall back to the pillows. “So good for me.”

Harry’s right-hand finds his way up into Louis’ hair as he turns his head to let Louis have better access. “Oh my God.” His grip tightens as Louis’ thrusts become harder. “Oh…”

“You ready, Baby?” He smiles against Harry’s neck at the sound of his whimper. “Can I touch you?”

“Please…”

Louis shifts just enough to slip his hand between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock. “Oh, Baby.” 

Harry turns his head back toward Louis, their mouths meeting once again. “Keep going,” he whispers. “Right there. Please…”

“I got you.”

Harry arches up against Louis when he reaches his high, coming over his stomach and Louis’ hand. “Yes…”

“Yes, Baby.” Louis pushes through with a few more thrusts before he reaches his own release. He places repeated soft kisses over Harry’s neck and shoulder. “Oh my God.”

Harry smiles as he runs his fingertips up and down Louis’ back. “You’re telling me. I don’t think I can move right now.”

“Mmm…” Louis places another kiss on Harry’s shoulder before he slips out of him and rolls to the side. “Don’t. You stay put.” He slides out of bed and grabs his briefs.

“Hurry back.”

“I will.” Louis leans down, kissing Harry softly. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He smiles at Harry’s blush. “Stop it. It’s true.”

Louis climbs back into bed after he gets them both cleaned up. He pulls the blankets up over their legs. Harry rolls onto his side away from Louis. Reaching back, he grabs Louis’ arm to pull around him. Louis smiles as he settles in behind him.

“Thank you for letting me be a part of your Christmas,” Harry says softly.

Louis kisses Harry’s bare shoulder. “Thank you for wanting to be a part of it.” He links his fingers through Harry’s. “I should get some sleep, though. Some of us actually have to work tomorrow.”

Harry laughs softly. “Poor thing.” He squeezes Louis’ hand. “Go to sleep, Lou.”

“Hmm…” Louis smiles as he places another kiss on Harry’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

They both settle in completely, then. Louis smiles as he listens to Harry’s breathing change as he falls asleep. He’s always loved holding the man while he slept. It hasn’t changed. Not that he really expected it to, especially with Harry.

“This is it,” Louis whispers before he closes his eyes to go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry looks over to where Clara is sitting at his table coloring. He can’t help but smile at the sight as he leans against the counter. After Louis had left that morning, they came to his trailer for breakfast. They made breakfast together, Clara helping where she could. Clara asked to color right after breakfast, while Harry cleaned up.

Clara looks up and smiles at Harry. “You color too?”

Harry nods as he walks over. “Sure, Butterfly. I’d love to color.” He sits down across from Clara. “What do I get to color?” He smiles when Clara pushes one of her coloring pages toward him. “Santa and his elves?”

Clara nods. “Yes!” She beams at him.

Harry nods. “I can do that.”

After spending some time coloring, Harry can see that Clara is getting a little restless. He can’t blame her really. His place is small. He has a quick thought of going back up to the house, but that quickly leaves him. He knows what they can do.

“Hey, I think we should do something different,” Harry says. “Want to go out today?”

“Where?”

“Well, I think I’m going to leave that as a surprise.” He smiles when she beams at him.

It doesn’t take them long to get everything cleaned up at the trailer before they head up to the house. Harry makes sure to grab Clara’s bag. After making sure the bag has everything they need, he walks back to the kitchen to grab her cup of juice.

“Clara, you ready?”

“Yes!”

Harry laughs softly at the sound of Clara running to the kitchen from the living room. He looks over to see her grabbing her coat again.

“These shoes?” Clara asks.

Harry nods. “Those are fine.” He watches as she struggles with her zipper. “Want help?”

“Please.”

Harry leans over, zipping her coat before he kisses the top of her head. “Let me get my coat back on and then we’ll head out.”

The entire ride consists of them singing whatever song they can come up with. Harry loves how excited Clara has been. He’d been a little worried that she’d get upset when he wouldn’t tell her where they were going. As they get closer, Harry glances back to the back seat to see Clara looking out the window.

“We there?” Clara asks.

“Just about,” Harry answers as he looks back toward the road. “Few more minutes.”

It isn’t until he’s pulling into the parking garage that Harry has a thought that Louis wouldn’t approve of this. He wrinkles his nose as he parks. He should have talked to him before he actually did this. He knows it’s too late to turn around though. They’re here and Clara looks thrilled. He’ll just have to take whatever Louis throws at him later.

Harry sets Clara down once they get into the building, smiling at the way she looks around in awe. “Come on, Butterfly. We need to go get tickets.”

“This Daddy’s work?”

Harry nods. “It is,” he answers. He makes sure she stays beside him as they walk up to the counter to get their tickets. He has to smile when she wraps her arms around his leg as they stand there. He taps the top of her head when he’s ready for them to continue. “Let’s go.”

Clara beams up at him. Harry makes sure to take her hand as they make their way over to check their coats. It doesn’t take them long to finally make it to the entrance of the aquarium. 

“Wow,” Clara says. She tugs on Harry’s hand. “This way.”

Harry lets her pull him over to one of the windows. “Look at that. Do you know what these are called?”

“Nemo.” She frowns. “Clown?”

Harry smiles. “That’s right. They’re clownfish. Just like Nemo.”

They continue to look around this area, Harry reading each description of each animal. Harry loves how engaged Clara is as he reads. For as young as she is, she engages really well. 

As they round a corner a few moments later, Harry hears Clara gasp. He sees her push up against the glass of the aquarium in front of them. He moves to squat down behind her to see what she’s found.

“Mr. Harry, look!”

He has to smile at the fact that she still calls him Mr. Harry in a setting like this. “That looks really neat.”

“What is it?”

“Let’s see.” He looks at the descriptions on the side. “It says here that it is a Flashlightfish. Flashlightfish shun the sun, hiding during the day in deeper reef waters. At night, they come out to feed, moving up reef walls to shallower areas. Eerie ice blue lights winking on and off, really light organs just under the fish’s eyes, lure their tiny planktonic prey straight into their mouths.”

Clara frowns. “It’s not night.”

“It’s dark in this area, though. Which probably makes them think it’s night.”

“Oh. Shun mean?”

“Avoid, hide.”

“I’m glad we get to see them.”

“Me too.” He pulls his phone from his pocket. “Come here. Let’s see if we can get a picture with them in the background.” After he takes the picture, he looks at the screen to make sure it captured everything he wanted.

“Make sure Daddy sees.”

“I will.” Harry kisses her cheek before he stands up. He smiles down at her. “How about lunch?”

After they finish lunch, it’s just about time for the aquatic show. They make a quick stop at the restroom before they make their way to the area of the show. Harry lifts Clara up when he realizes there are already several people walking through the doors. 

“Where do you want to sit?” Harry asks. He smiles when she simply shrugs. “Okay, I’ll find a good spot.” He walks down the steps, smiling at the worker as they pass. “How about here?”

“Looks good!” Clara beams at him. “Can I sit on your lap?”

Harry sits down, keeping Clara on his lap. “Sure you can.” He pulls his phone from his pocket when it alerts him of a new message. He smiles at the sight of the new message from Louis.

**_Having a good day?_ **

Harry bites down on his bottom lip. Should he tell Louis they’re here? It’s not that he’s trying to hide it. He plans on telling him about their day. But maybe he’ll wait until later.

_ We are. Just finished lunch. _

At least he isn’t lying there.

**_Funny, me too. Can’t wait to see you 2._ **

Harry smiles again. Before he has a chance to reply, a worker announces that they’re going to be starting in a moment. He shoves his phone into his pocket again so they can pay attention to the show.

As the show begins, Harry sees a familiar movement out of the corner of his eye. He looks over in the direction it came from to find Louis standing near the edge of the pool away from sight. He’s often wondered what Louis does for sure. Sure, Louis has talked extensively about his job, but Harry’s never actually seen him in his element like this. He wonders if this is a daily thing for the man. 

It’s almost as if Louis can feel someone watching him. Just as Harry’s about to look away, he sees his boyfriend looking through the crowd. There’s no way he’ll be able to spot them, right? There are too many people. But then… 

Louis smiles… directly at Harry. He saw them. There have to be close to a hundred people squished in here and Louis finds them. Louis turns away just as quickly when one of the trainers approaches him.

Harry finally turns his attention to the show, hoping Louis won’t be mad for them coming here without talking to him first. 

After the show ends, Harry and Clara wait until most of the other guests have left before they finally stand. Harry smiles as he lets Clara walk up the stairs ahead of him. This is how it’s supposed to be. It was always supposed to be him and Louis. It was always supposed to be them raising a child together. They had run into a brick wall, but they’re back now. Harry knows this is it. This is how it’s meant to be. He throws a quick look to where Louis had been standing, smiling softly when he sees the man still talking with one of the trainers.

“What should we see now?” Harry asks as he follows Clara out to the main area again.

She beams up at him. “Jellies!”

He returns her bright smile. “Jellies it is.” He takes her hand as they make their way around to where the jellyfish are. 

“Will you read again?”

“Of course.”

They’re reaching the last of the jellyfish when Harry hears a very familiar voice from somewhere behind him. His heart skips at the sound. He throws a look behind him to see Louis talking with a guest before he turns back to read the last description. He squats down behind Clara to get a better view of the jellies through the glass as he reads.

“Well, no wonder you’re a teacher.”

Harry jumps at the voice directly behind him. He stands up, blushing as he looks at Louis. Before he can say anything, Clara is giggling and jumping into Louis’ arms. Louis kisses her cheek repeatedly.

“You havin’ fun, Bug?” Louis asks.

“Yes!”

Harry shoves his hands into his pockets nervously as Louis looks at him again. “Hi.”

“Hi back. Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Didn’t think about it until we were both getting a little antsy earlier.” His stomach drops at the sight of Louis’ frown. Great, the man is going to yell at him now. He had no right to bring Clara here without talking to Louis.

“Why are you so nervous?” Louis asks.

“What? I’m…”

“Harold, come on.”

Harry wrinkles his nose. “You aren’t mad that we’re here?” 

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I left the house without talking to you…”

Louis shakes his head, making Harry trail off in his statement. “I’m not mad. I couldn’t be mad. I never expected you not to do anything but sit at the house, Babe. I know she’s safe with you. I was surprised to see you, that’s all. I could never be mad. Although, had I known, I could have saved you some money.”

This time it’s Harry shaking his head. “No, I know it’s being put to good use here.” He watches Louis carefully. “You’re really not mad?”

“I’m not mad.” Louis reaches out to rest his hand on Harry’s side. “I’m glad you’re here. If you’re here long enough, maybe I can get away early and we can go to dinner.”

“I like that idea.”

“Great. Let me get back to work now. How much more do you have to see?”

“We just finished the jellies. We’re making our way around the outside area before heading to the middle.”

“Where’d you start?”

“Nemo,” Clara answers.

“Good place to start. Okay. You two continue. I have to get back to work.” Louis gives Clara a quick kiss before setting her down. “Text me when you’re just about done and we can take things from there.”

Harry nods. “Sounds good.”

Louis squeezes his hip before stepping away. “Have fun.”

* * *

  
  
Harry watches as he lets Clara run toward Louis when the man walks out of the building. He notices that it’s the same trainer from earlier that’s walking with Louis. He shoves his hands in his pockets, trying not to get jealous. There’s no reason to get jealous… right? He finally moves from his spot, approaching Louis.

“Hey,” Louis says. He points to the man beside him. “This is Todd Cho. Todd, this is Harry Styles.”

Harry frowns, but he quickly puts on a smile as he shakes Todd’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Todd.”

“You too. It’s nice to finally meet you. Louis talks about you enough.”

Harry nods slowly. “Don’t believe everything he says.”

Louis laughs softly, reaching out to smack Harry’s stomach lightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Todd.” Only when they’re away from Todd does Louis slide his arm around Harry’s waist as they walk toward his car.

Harry steps away quickly and opens the back door so Louis can get Clara in. He leans against the car to wait, jumping slightly when the door closes. “Styles?”

“What?” Louis steps in front of Harry. 

“Harry Styles.”

“Yeah?”

“Why would you introduce me as Harry Styles? I mean… look… do they know? What do they know?”

“I introduced you as Harry Styles because that’s what you go by. Or am I missing something? I’ve only ever seen Tomlinson when it involves school or anything legal. But everything else is Styles.”

“Do you want me to be Tomlinson?”

Louis shoves his hands in his pockets as he meets Harry’s gaze. “Harry…”

“Forget it.”

“No, don’t do that. What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Harry sighs. “You introduce me as Harry Styles. Not even your boyfriend. You don’t hug me or kiss me. I just…”

“Okay, stop. They all know I have a boyfriend. Especially Todd. Todd and I work together a lot. He’s seen your picture before. I didn’t hug or kiss you because I wasn’t sure I’d be able to hold back.”

Harry watches Louis take a step forward. “Is he…?” 

Louis nuzzles Harry’s neck. “He’s straight.”

Before Harry can say anything else, Louis is capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Babe. I’m sorry for making you think any of this. It wasn’t my intention.”

Harry meets Louis’ blue gaze. “I think I just…” He looks away quickly, hating himself for even thinking about that day.

“I will never stray again, Harry. I know you’ll still have doubts. But I will do anything and everything to make you believe that.”

“I do believe it.” Harry wipes his eyes. “We should go. It’s cold.” He pushes away from the car. Louis grabs his arm before he can actually make a move to walk around the car.

“Come ‘ere.” Louis kisses him once again, this time with a little more force.

Harry lets out a noise of surprise before he relaxes into the kiss. When Louis pulls back, Harry knows he’s blushing. “Um…”

“It’s a good thing your cheeks are already red from the cold.”

“I hate you. Where do you park?”

“We can pick it up after dinner.” Louis gives him one last kiss before pushing him toward the front of the car to walk around.

Harry stands back with Clara as Louis walks up to put in their name for a table. He smiles when she bends backward in his arms to look up at the ceiling. “What are you doing?”

“Counting the stars,” Clara answers matter-of-factly.

“Just don’t go back any farther.” He looks over when Louis returns.

“Clara, be careful,” Louis says. He smiles when she shifts to rest her head on Harry’s shoulder then. “They said it’ll probably be twenty minutes or so. That okay?”

“That’s fine with me.” Harry smiles when he feels Louis’ hand on his lower back. “Have you been here before?”

Louis nods. “Came here a few months ago with a few of my co-workers. Have you?”

“Yeah.” Harry steps closer to Louis when the door beside him opens with more diners coming in. He’d thought Louis would also move a little, but he really shouldn’t be surprised when he doesn’t. “Actually came here for my birthday this year.” When he looks at Louis again, he finds the man watching him. He frowns a little. “What?”

“We okay? I mean…”

Harry nods. “Of course we’re okay. I just overreacted and I’m sorry.”

Louis shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. After everything…”

  
“Stop.” Harry leans over and kisses Louis’ cheek. “We’re fine. Not like I’ve never overreacted before.”

Louis smiles. “We’ve always been good at the fighting part.”

“Don’t fight,” Clara says.

Harry smiles as he rubs the girl’s back. “We’re not fighting, Butterfly.”

“Good.”

* * *

  
  
Harry climbs out of his car after they get home. He hadn’t been surprised to see Clara asleep in the back seat. As he’s lifting her out of her seat carefully, he hears Louis’ car door closing. 

“She asleep?” Louis asks as he approaches.

“Yeah,” Harry asks. “Not too surprised. Busy day.”

Louis smiles. “Want me to take her?”

“I got her. Will you grab her bag though?”

“You got it.” Louis kisses his cheek before moving to the side to let Harry by.

Harry walks into the house, slipping out of his shoes before he walks through to Clara’s bedroom. After settling her onto her bed, he moves to take her shoes off. He smiles when she shifts to immediately roll onto her side. He looks back when he hears Louis step into the room.

“I’ll finish up in here,” Louis says with a smile. 

Harry stands up and walks over to Louis. “Okay.” He smiles when the man wraps his arms around his waist. 

“You gonna stay tonight?”

“Do you want me to stay tonight?” He smiles when Louis nuzzles his neck. “Of course I’ll stay.” He pulls back. “I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Instead of going straight to the living room, Harry makes his way to the kitchen. He finds the bottle of wine he’d brought over the other night. His plan had been to have it with dinner, but Louis had picked up a bottle as well. After pouring each of them a glass, Harry heads to the living room. He smiles when he sees Louis walking in from Clara’s bedroom.

“Perfect timing,” Harry says. “She still asleep?”

Louis nods. “She is.” He accepts the glass of wine as they both sit down on the couch. “How was she?”

“She was great.” Harry shifts so he can face Louis on the couch, tucking his legs under him. “Sure you’re not mad that I brought her without talking to you first?”

“Babe, I’m not mad. I was surprised to see you, but not mad. You two seemed like you had a great time.”

“We did.” He sips his wine as he continues to watch Louis. “She insisted that I read every description throughout the place.”

Louis smiles. “I’m not surprised.”

“Are you involved with the aquatic show every day?”

“Depends on who’s being used. I’m there a couple times a week though.”

“So we just got lucky to see you today, huh?”

“Not as lucky as I was when I saw you.” Reaching over, Louis takes Harry’s free hand. “I’m glad you’re so comfortable doing things like that with Clara.”

“I just don’t want to ever overstep that line.”

“You won’t. I leave her with you because I know you’ll take care of her. I know I don’t have to worry when she’s with you.”

“But that isn’t the same…”

“Harry, you’re exhausting.”

Harry smiles. “I’m sorry.” He leans over and kisses Louis. “I promise that I will try to be less exhausting.”

Louis laughs softly. “Doesn’t matter. I still love you.”

“Good.” He kisses Louis again before he sits back once again. “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Louis can’t remember the last time he had a house as quiet as it is right now. He wrinkles his nose at the thought. It’s definitely going to be an interesting night. Sure, Clara has stayed over with Lottie before. But this is different. This is the first time she’s staying somewhere that isn’t a relative. He’s thrilled though. Clara had been so excited about spending the night at Lane’s.

After he finishes the laundry, Louis isn’t even sure what else to do. He lets out a heavy breath as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

**_Bug’s at a sleepover w/ Lane. This is weird._ **

Louis finally sits down and turns TV on. If nothing else, it’s at least noise. It’s too quiet. He’s not even sure what Harry’s doing today. He’d seen the man leave earlier this morning and still isn’t home. Not that Louis’ stalking him. 

He grabs his phone when it signals a new message.

_ Watch a dirty movie. _

**_Forget I said anything…_ **

_ Be home soon. Need to shower. I’ll make you dinner tonight. _

**_You don’t have to. I’m just whining._ **

_ I want to. I’ll let you know when I’m home. _

Louis sets his phone down again and lets out a soft breath. He’s not too surprised that Harry’s insisting on making him dinner. Of course, he didn’t put up much of a fight either. If for no other reason than to be with Harry tonight. Not even just Harry. He’s not used to being alone like this anymore. Sure, it’s normally a three-year-old, but it’s not quiet like this.

He decides to grab his own shower while he waits for Harry to get home. He’d been working around the house all morning. Besides, they finally have a night all to themselves, he’s hoping he’ll be able to get a little lucky.

He isn’t really sure how much time has actually passed when his phone is signaling a new message. He forces himself not to grab the phone too quickly.

_ Home. Jumping in shower. Door’s open. Come over whenever. _

Louis smiles as he types out his own message.  **_Maybe I’ll come sneak a peek._ **

_ Wouldn’t be opposed. _

Instead of jumping up and heading right over Harry’s, Louis forces himself to continue to sit there for a few more minutes. It doesn’t last long, however. After making sure he shuts lights off and locks the back door, Louis makes his way across the yard to Harry’s trailer. He steps inside, smiling at the sound of the shower still running.

On top of hearing the shower, Louis can also hear Harry singing softly. He leans against the counter closer to the bathroom so he can listen. He doesn’t recognize the song. Of course, that doesn’t mean anything. Outside of kid shows and songs, Louis hasn’t really been up to date on the current times. 

Only when he hears the shower turn off does Louis move over to sit down on the couch. He watches for the bathroom door to open. When it does open a moment later, he can’t help but get a little anxious to see Harry. It’s not like he’s never seen the man in this way before. However, there’s always a thrill of seeing him like this. 

Louis bites down on his bottom lip when he sees Harry come into view. The man is beautiful. How did he get so lucky? It’s more than just the physical beauty in Harry. There’s so much more than that in him. 

“Hey,” Harry says when he sees Louis.

Louis smiles. “Hey back.” He watches Harry disappear into his bedroom. “What song were you singing?”

“You heard me?”

“Obviously.” He smiles at Harry’s laugh. “Come on, what song? I didn’t recognize it.”

“You wouldn’t. It’s not really a song. Just something I came up with.”

Louis watches Harry come back into sight as he walks out of the bedroom. “Yeah? I didn’t hear much, but I liked what I did hear.” 

Harry leans down and kisses Louis. “Thank you.” He kisses him again before moving to sit down beside him. “So Clara’s staying at Lane’s?”

Louis nods. “She is. They’ve both been asking. Figured it was finally time. Cynthia and I decided her house would be best for the first time.”

“Why is that?”

“Lane’s never stayed over anywhere before. Clara’s at least stayed away from me before.”

“You nervous about her being away?”

“Not really. It’s weird. Especially before I came here. My house has never been so quiet.”

Harry laughs softly. “It’s a good thing you have a boyfriend like me.”

Louis snorts at that. “I’m a lucky man.” 

“Hmm…” Harry leans over and kisses Louis. “Feeling pretty lucky myself.”

Louis smiles against Harry’s mouth before deepening the kiss. He curls his fingers along Harry’s jaw. “God, you smell good.” 

“Same goes to you.” Harry kisses him one last time before pulling back. “So, I promised you dinner.”

“You really don’t need to make me dinner.”

“I want to. I like cooking. And I really like cooking for you. Besides that, if I remember correctly, you really like watching me cook.”

Louis laughs softly. “Well, obviously. Did you already have this planned? Cooking for me? Because there’s no way you could have gotten anything out…”

“I stopped at the store on my way home.” Harry kisses him once again before standing up.

Louis watches Harry move over to the refrigerator. “Do I get to ask what you’re making?”

“Beef and mushroom ragu. That’s okay, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect.” Louis smiles as Harry pulls a large pot from the cabinet. “That fits in here?”

“Funny.”

Louis isn’t sure exactly what Harry is doing, but it doesn’t take long to start smelling garlic filling the air. “What were you doing today? If you don’t mind me asking? I mean… it’s really not any of my business.”

“Lou, stop. You can always ask me. It is your business because we’re in a relationship.” Harry flips a towel over his shoulder before he moves to the counter again. “I was at Nick’s. He needed some help moving some furniture. Joe was supposed to help him, but they aren’t exactly speaking right now. Again… or something. I don’t know.”

Louis frowns. “Again?”

“After the whole thing at the diner, they didn’t talk for a while. Kinda like Nick and I… only a little longer. But I guess after Christmas they talked and things got better.”

“Have you talked to Joe?”

“No. And until he apologizes and accepts that we’re together, I won’t.”

“Harry…”

“If he was really my friend, he wouldn’t care.” Harry shrugs. “I know Nick’s reaction was horrible. But it was different. And I get it. I get why Nick reacted the way he did. He saw me at my worst. He didn’t want to see me go there again. Once he realized that…”

“You don’t have to explain, Babe. Nick and I have talked. We’re good. We’re not best friends or anything. But we’re good.” He loves the way that Harry smiles at him. “I’m sorry about Joe, though. I know what you say. But I also know you.” He sees Harry’s shoulders fall slightly. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.”

Harry shakes his head. “No, it’s okay.” He smiles at Louis. “I just hate how well you know me.”

Louis grins. “Pretty sure I know you better than yourself sometimes.”

“Right back at you.” Harry turns away again only after winking at Louis.

Louis shifts a little to move to the other side of the couch. From here he can watch Harry easier. “Let me know if you need help with anything.”

“I will.” Harry glances over. “Why did you move?”

“I can see you better from here.” He smiles when Harry simply rolls his eyes. “I should have brought some wine or something.”

“I have wine. You want to come pour us some?”

“You’re letting me do something?”

“Just pour the wine. That’s it.” 

Louis stands up and walks over to where Harry had gestured the bottle was. “Where do you…?”

“Oh…” Harry moves around Louis, resting his hand on his lower back as he grabs the corkscrew from the drawer.

“You could have just told me.”

Harry kisses Louis’ cheek. “And not get to be near you for a moment?”

Louis looks at Harry. “Take a picture, I’m actually in the kitchen.”

“Just stay away from my stove.”

“Yes, Dear.” Louis grabs two glasses after he opens the wine bottle. “Should I hold yours back while you’re cooking?”

“Mean.”

Louis grins. “So mean.” He sets the bottle down before grabbing both glasses. He pulls the glass back when Harry reaches for it. He smiles as he leans in. “Kiss me first.”

Harry smiles before he closes the distance and kisses Louis. “Like I could resist kissing you.” He takes the glass from Louis. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis gives him one last kiss before moving back to the couch.

When Harry joins him a few minutes later, Louis frowns. Harry shifts so he can face Louis. 

“You gonna stay tonight?” Harry asks. “Or are we…?”

“I’ll stay.” Louis smiles. “I’ll need to grab a couple of things, but I’ll stay.” He reaches over, taking Harry’s hand. “Need me to do anything?”

“Sit there and look cute.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Babe, you’re the cute one.”

“I have everything under control. And I know you can cook better than you used to, you are not getting anywhere near my dish.” 

“I’ve become a pretty decent cook.” He shrugs. “I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as you. But Clara’s never complained.”

Harry smiles. “That’s always a good thing.”

“However, I did see her make some faces since you’ve been around and cooking for us. Pretty sure she likes your cooking better.”

Harry frowns at that. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Louis squeezes his hand.

Harry stands up a short time later and heads back to the stove. Louis watches as he moves with ease around the small kitchen.

“It’s just about ready,” Harry says as he pulls a couple of bowls from the cabinet. “Few more minutes.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not be.”

Louis smiles before taking a sip of his wine. “Smells amazing in here. I think you should make a candle in the scent.”

Harry snorts. “You’re so weird.”

“And you love me anyways.”

“Obviously.”

Louis shifts a little as Harry moves to spoon their dishes. “Do you know how hard it is to not help with anything?”

“You always struggled with that.” Harry walks back over, handing Louis one of the bowls before he sits down beside him.

“Fuck, this looks amazing.” Louis lifts his gaze again to meet Harry’s. “You spoil me with your cooking.”

“Well, I like cooking and I needed to eat too.” He grins as he shifts to face Louis.

“Wow, Babe, really?”

“I love cooking for you. You know that, right?” Harry lowers his bowl. “Lou, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that.”

* * *

  
  
Louis walks out onto the deck after he finishes washing the dishes to find Harry sitting at his easel. He walks over, resting his hands on the man’s shoulders. “What are you making this time?”

Harry shrugs. “No idea. Just decided to start a background color.” Harry leans back, resting his head against Louis’s chest. “Thank you for doing the dishes, even if I told you I would do them.”

Louis leans down, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “You’re welcome. You cooked. Only fair I cleaned.” He squeezes Harry’s shoulder. “You seem tense.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what I should do here.”

“It’ll come to you. Don’t let it stress you out.” Louis shifts so that Harry’s head falls back more. He smiles before leaning down and kissing him. “Something always comes to you.” He gives him one more kiss before taking a step back. “I’m going to run up and grab my stuff.”

“Okay.”

“Try having more than just the background when I get back.”

“That’s just mean. I think I’ll just lock you out of the trailer.”

Louis laughs softly. “Something tells me that you won’t do that. I’ll be back in a few.”

It doesn’t take Louis long to grab the few things he needs. He takes one last look around to make sure he does have everything before he heads back to Harry’s. He smiles when he finds that Harry is painting again. He sets his bag down on one of the chairs before walking over.

“I still don’t know what I’m painting,” Harry mutters.

“Just go with the flow.” He rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly. “I like it.”

Harry drops his head back against Louis’ chest. “Would you actually tell me if you didn’t?”

“Of course I would.” He leans down to kiss the top of Harry’s head. “You’re stressing yourself out, Babe. Come on.”

Harry frowns. “Where are we going?”

“Well, first, we’re going to clean up your brushes so I don’t have to buy you new ones because I ruined these. And then…” Louis pulls Harry to his feet. “Then I’m going to help relieve some of your stress.” He watches as Harry smiles slightly.

“What if I just want to paint?”

Louis steps closer, nipping at Harry’s neck. “You sure that’s all you want?” 

“No.”

Harry makes quick work of cleaning up his brushes and putting everything away before he joins Louis on the couch. Louis shifts to face Harry. He reaches over, taking Harry’s hand.

“Is there something else going on?” Louis asks. “I’ve seen you tense before when it comes to your art, but this seems like there’s something more.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “No, not really. Just…” He wrinkles his nose.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He looks down at their intertwined hands. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“I know we’re on the same page with where this is headed. Right? I mean, I think we are. We are right.”

“Babe, stop. We are. I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” He watches Harry smile. “So why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I… I want kids, Lou. I’m not talking about right this moment. I just mean eventually. I know you have Clara. But…”

Louis frowns. “You are not just some boyfriend, Harry. You are part of our family. The three of us. You, me, and Clara.” He reaches over with his free hand to cup Harry’s cheek. “Come ‘ere.” He leans in, capturing Harry’s mouth in a soft kiss. “I want more kids. And I want them with you.” He smiles against Harry’s mouth when the younger man whimpers.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” He pulls back enough to meet Harry’s gaze. “I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. For real this time. I’m yours, Harry. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.”

“Don’t…” Harry takes a shaky breath. “Lou, I can’t marry you right now.”

“Oh, Babe, no. I’m not asking you. I love you and I know this is it for me. But it’s not time.”

“You know I love you, though, right?”

“I know.” Louis kisses him softly.

“Good.” Harry takes Louis’ face between his hands as he pulls him into another kiss.

Louis shifts to straddle Harry’s thighs. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Harry moves his hands down Louis’ arms before wrapping them around the smaller man. 

As their mouths meet again in a heated kiss, Louis rocks his hips against Harry. He lets out a soft moan when he feels Harry dip his fingers into his waistband. He pushes back then.

“Wait.”

“Wait?” Harry frowns at him. “Lou…” 

Louis smiles as he slides off Harry’s lap to kneel in front of him. “I had plans and I’m not going to let your fingers get me off track.”

Harry licks his lips as he sits up. “Well, don’t let me stop you.” He reaches back to pull his shirt off.

Louis slides his hands to Harry’s pants and undoes them quickly. Before he has the chance to ask, Harry’s lifting his hips to allow him to pull his pants and boxers down. He tosses them to the side. As he shifts, he meets Harry’s gaze. “Can I?”

Harry nods. “Anything you want.”

Louis wraps his fingers around Harry’s growing length. “Lay back and relax.”

Louis leans in, wrapping his lips around Harry. He swirls his tongue around the tip a few times before he sucks him in further. As he lets his eyes close, he moves his free hand to Harry’s stomach.

“Oh…” Harry drops his head back as he reaches down and tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair. “Oh, that’s good.”

Louis hums around him, smiling to himself when he feels Harry’s fingers tighten in his hair. He opens his eyes and looks up at the man as best as he can. Harry bites down on his bottom lip when he lifts his head to find Louis looking at him.

“Yes, Louis.” Harry rests his free hand over Louis’ hand on his stomach. “Take it, Baby.” He gasps when Louis sucks all of him in. “Yes, oh yes.”

Louis closes his eyes once again, taking in every moment. He remembers the first time he’d taken Harry like this. He hadn’t been able to take all of him. It had actually taken longer than he wanted to admit to be able to take all of him. 

“Lou, I’m close. Oh, f…” Harry moans when Louis shifts to take every inch in. “Oh my… look at me.”

Louis does as he’s told, humming around Harry when their eyes meet. He can feel Harry’s hold in his hair tightening once again. When Harry drops his head back, Louis knows he’s just about there.

“Oh, Lou. Oh, Baby.” Harry lifts his head once again. He nods, the only thing he can do right now to let Louis know he’s there. His mouth drops open in a squeaky moan as he reaches his release.

Louis closes his eyes as he takes everything Harry offers him. Only when he feels Harry’s hand loosen from his hair does he pull off. He sits back on his heels, smiling at the man. “I think we should take this to the bedroom.”

Harry smiles lazily. “When I can move again, sure.”

Louis stands up and reaches back to pull his shirt off. “Hmm…” He tosses the shirt at Harry, forcing the man to look at him again. “Well, join me when you’re ready.”

“Oh, come on.”

* * *

  
  


When Louis wakes up the following morning, he isn’t too surprised to be alone in bed. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. Once he pulls his pants on, he makes his way out of the bedroom. He notices that the door is open right away. He has to smile a little. Maybe Harry finally figured out what he was going to paint. He steps out onto the deck to find that Harry is indeed sitting at his easel.

“Morning,” Louis says softly.

Harry looks over and smiles. “Morning.”

Louis walks over, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Couldn’t force yourself to stay in bed any longer?”

“I tried.” Harry smiles again before he turns back to his canvas. “It’s going to sound ridiculous.”

“What is?”

“When I was watching you sleep, I finally knew what I was going to paint.”

“That’s creepy.”

“It is not.”

Louis smiles as he moves to stand behind Harry. His stomach flips at the sight of what Harry’s painting. It’s something so simple, but it’s so meaningful. He rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry…”

“I know it’s nothing…”

“This is everything, Babe.” He shifts so he can lean down, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. “The fact that you even remembered what she wanted.”

Harry turns his head, letting Louis kiss him softly. “One day it’s going to happen. I’ll make sure of it. I want to give you two the house you want.”

“Harry, it’ll be our house. You’re going to be there with us.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Someday.”

Louis kisses Harry again. “Someday. I should probably go shower. I need to pick Clara up in a couple hours. You want to come with?”

“To shower or to pick up Clara?”

Louis smiles. “Both…?” He winks at the man as he takes a step back.

“As appealing as joining you in the shower would be, that’ll have to wait for another day. I want to finish this before we pick Clara up.”

“Okay.” Louis leans down and kisses him. “We can shower together another time.”

Louis looks over at Harry when he pulls into Cynthia’s driveway a while later. “You going to come up?”

Harry shakes his head. “I shouldn’t. I mean, I know there’s nothing wrong with us being together. I just don’t know how the other parents would feel. I know I probably don’t have to worry about Cynthia, but…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Louis reaches over and squeezes Harry’s hand. “It’s fine.” He leans over and gives Harry a quick kiss before he climbs out of the car and makes his way to the front door of the house. He reaches up and rings the doorbell.

It doesn’t take long for the door to open. Cynthia smiles when she sees Louis. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Louis says with a smile. “I’m guessing everything went well since I never got a call.”

Cynthia nods. “Everything was great. You have a great little girl, Louis.”

“As do you.”

“Come on in. The girls are packing Clara’s bag.”

Louis steps inside and closes the door behind him. “No issues or anything?”

“Not one. Other than neither of them wanted to sleep. So she’s liable to be sleepy.”   
  


“I would expect nothing less.”

“Harry knows he could have come in, right?”

Louis nods. “He’s just a little nervous. He isn’t sure how the other parents are going to take us.” He wrinkles his nose. “Should I have said that? I mean…”

“Most of us know.” Cynthia smiles. “My brother seems to be the only one that does know that has an issue with it.” She waves him off. “Don’t you worry about Joe. He’s all talk.”

“Joe’s your brother?”

“Yes.”

“Daddy!” Clara squeals as she runs to Louis.

Louis lifts her up with ease, holding her close. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes!”

“Good, I’m glad.” He kisses her cheek before looking at Cynthia again.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Louis,” Cynthia says with a smile. “You two are good together.”

“Thanks, Cynthia.”

Louis sets Clara down when they get outside, smiling as he watches her run to the car. He follows her around to the passenger side, hearing her gasp when she sees Harry.

“Mr. Harry!”

“Hi, Butterfly,” Harry says as he turns in his seat. “I hope you don’t mind that I came with to pick you up.”

“I’m glad.”

“Good.”

Louis smiles as Clara settles in her seat. “Got it?”

“Yes!”

Once he gets back into the driver’s seat, he looks over at Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me that Joe is Cynthia’s brother?”

Harry frowns at him. “Joe is what? I didn’t know. Trust me, if I knew, you would have known.”

Louis nods. “That was a surprise. How didn’t you know?”

“I never saw them together or anything.” Harry shrugs. 

Once they get back, they all climb out of the car. Louis sets Clara’s bag on the steps before following Harry and Clara across the yard to Harry’s deck. He knows his partner is excited about showing Clara the painting.

“It’s not finished,” Harry says. “But I wanted to show you.”

Louis watches as Harry sits down at his easel and pulls Clara onto his lap. He smiles when Clara’s eyes widen. He’s not surprised by her reaction.

“Green door!” Clara beams up at Harry.

“Just like the one you want,” Harry says. “Maybe someday you’ll get a real green door.”

“I like this one!”

Louis walks over then, standing behind Harry. He rests his hands on the man’s shoulders. He can’t help but smile when Harry immediately leans back. This is really it. This is how it was always supposed to be. They hit a major bump in the road, but they ultimately found their way back to each other. Now they’re ready to be a family once again.

**THE** END


End file.
